<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clearing Our Names by Somniamoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454154">Clearing Our Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniamoo/pseuds/Somniamoo'>Somniamoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniamoo/pseuds/Somniamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our four heroes, Solar, Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hwasa meet at an untimely event that causes misunderstanding and leads them to flee in order to clear their names and find the true culprit responsible. But will they be fast enough to when a dangerous group of mercenaries are after the bounty on their heads?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fic will have swears and mature content like death, but that's about it, so read at your own risk if you're sensitive to those kinds of things. Enjoy this new fic of mine :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Shot Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, got a new medieval sort of au story going which seems off if you know that the other fic I wrote was a high school au, but I got inspired to do this. I know my plot this time, so it won't be a mess like the last fic which was kind of all over the place in my opinion, but it's fine, that was my first ever written fic, this will be a little better hopefully. And remember, feedback is always appreciated here :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shines bright as it reflected its light onto the armor of a castle guard as she hacked away at a training dummy. Sweat dripping across her face from the heat of the sun, but she promised herself a couple more swings until she considered herself done for the day. However, someone had other ideas as she heard footsteps coming from behind her, so she quickly turned around into a fighting stance ready to fight the person who interrupted her swinging routine.<br/>
<br/>
"Woah, it's just me." The intruder spoke as he raised his hands in the air.<br/>
<br/>
Realizing who the person was, Yongsun sighed heavily and placed her sword in its sheath on her right side. "I told you multiple times to not go behind me when I'm training Eric."<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, but boss Joon wanted me to assign you the new guy."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun raised an eyebrow. "And who would the new guy be?"<br/>
<br/>
"That would be me, ma'am."<br/>
<br/>
Eric and Yongsun turned to the tall figure behind Eric. The new recruit stood at what seemed to be 5'10 which made him taller than both Eric and Yongsun but had a boyish face that made him look innocent and his black hair parted on the right side of his head.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun extended her hand for the new guy to take. "Kim Yongsun, but you either call me ma'am or Solar."<br/>
<br/>
The recruit shook the hand extended to him. "Jeon Jeongguk, but you can call me Jungkook."<br/>
<br/>
"So Namjoon must think you have a lot of talent if he sent you to me."<br/>
<br/>
"Well I was the first in my platoon, but I'm confused as to why you're training me and not him." Jungkook realized what he just said and started to panic. "Not that I think y-you're bad at teaching or anything. I was just told to train with the highly trained and I thought Namjoon would train me since he's the captain and all. Sorry, I'm rambling, I'll shut up now."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun let out a small laugh to get the man to know she wasn't insulted by his assumption. "Well, I was also first in my platoon, but because I'm a woman and not a man, they decided, second best was good enough for me."<br/>
<br/>
"O-oh, I'm sorry." Jungkook looked down in order to not meet Solar's gaze.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be, you didn't know."<br/>
<br/>
There was then the silence that took over, which gave off an uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. Eric was feeling awkward with the silence and decided to break it himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, we should celebrate."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun looked at Eric."You know I can't drink."<br/>
<br/>
"I know, but the new guy could probably keep up," Eric said as he pulled Jungkook in a side hug and patted his chest. "And we all need to celebrate with him getting to train with of the best guard I know. What do you think newbie?"<br/>
<br/>
"Uh... okay, but can we bring Namjoon?"<br/>
<br/>
"Bring the boss? How come you know him?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine who got me to become a guard in the first place."<br/>
<br/>
"Then, of course, he can, if he isn't busy that is." If Eric knew anyone who could compete against Yongsun on being a workaholic, it would be Namjoon. "I'll even bring Jungho so you know someone the same rank as you. And just so you know how I know him, he's my guy to train." Eric then let go of his hold on Jungkook and started to walk away. "That reminds me, I have to check upon him. I'll see you two and maybe even Captain Namjoon at the Big Shot Pub at dawn. Sound good?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sounds good sir," Jungkook responded.<br/>
<br/>
"Good." Eric started to back away from the two. "Solar be gentle with the new guy, won't you? We don't want him to quit like the last one."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun waved him off. "He'll stay if he's mentally as strong as he is physical."<br/>
<br/>
Eric only shook his head feeling sorry for Jungkook already and disappeared. Jungkook gulped, wondering what's in store for him.<br/>
<br/>
Once Eric was gone, Yongsun quickly turned her gaze to the tall rookie in front of her. "Okay newbie." Jungkook jumped a little from being startled and gave Yongsun his full attention."Show me what you at least got, so I know where to train you on.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, ma'am." Jungkook then got into a fighting stance.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun looked at his stance and got an idea to make the guy relax as he seemed tense. "You're footings off."<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?" Jungkook looked down at his footing. He thought it was correct.<br/>
<br/>
Which it was, but he made a big mistake letting his guard down as Yongsun easily pulled on the back of his foot, causing him to fall back on his butt.<br/>
<br/>
"It was right, but your guard down." She extended her hand for Jungkook to take which he did.<br/>
<br/>
"Understood ma'am." He knew today was gonna be a long first day.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun sat at the bar next to her friends Eric and Namjoon, the new guy, Junkook, who was very bruised from his training, and the other rookie, Jungho, who seemed to have tagged along. He and Jungkook were getting along which made Yongsun happy to know that Jungkook at least had a friend.<br/>
<br/>
While the four men drank, Yongsun stared inside her cup. She wasn't a good drinker as she couldn't even finish half a beer before she gets piss drunk and starts flirting with strangers. Turns out she was very flirty when drunk.<br/>
<br/>
"C'mon Solar, you didn't even take one swig of your beer," Eric exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
"I told you I'm not a good drinker."<br/>
<br/>
"Please Solar, I promise if I see you making out with someone, I'll be sure to pull you away and take you home."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun thought about it and sighed as she might as well drink if she's already here.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun sighed. "Fine." Yongsun then took a sip of her beer and immediately wanted to puke from the burning sensation of the liquid.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that's what I'm talking about Kim!" Namjoon drunkenly said as he raised his beer. "Hey Jin, get us four more beers."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun already was feeling the side effects of the beer, but she tried her best to stay conscious. After a few minutes of sipping her drink, she shuddered as she felt a strange dark presence behind her and turned to find the source.<br/>
<br/>
At the entrance of the tavern stood a man standing at about six feet, making him even taller than her captain who she thought was already giant compared to her. Most of the man's body was covered as he wore a long cloak, a black mask covering his mouth. On the left side of his face, was a scar that ran across his eye and becomes hidden behind his mask. The scarred eye was gray indicating his blindness, but his right eye was as blue as the ocean. His hair black as the shadow that metaphorically surrounded him and one lone long silver earing dangling on his left ear.<br/>
<br/>
As he looked at her direction, she quickly turned to look at her drink. She felt fear, the type of fear she hasn't felt in such a long time, not since that incident. She shook her head trying to forget those screams of help and downed her entire drink, hoping it would make her forget. It didn't even matter if she woke up with a stranger in her bed the next morning, she just wanted to forget that horrible night.<br/>
<br/>
Eric saw his friend down the cup, drinking more than she usually did. "Woah, Solar calm down there. Don't want to be blackout drunk too early." Eric said as he laughed.<br/>
<br/>
However, Yongsun wasn't laughing which got Eric a little worried. Something was off for Yongsun to drink that much, so he looked around and saw a strange man walking towards them. He didn't know if Solar knew him, but he got a bad vibe from him. Eric readied his sword and Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jungho noticed Eric's behavior. They all turned towards Eric's direction and saw the same strange figure walk to them. As the man stopped right in front of them, he stared at all five of the guards before pointing to Jungho.<br/>
<br/>
"We need to talk Jungho."<br/>
<br/>
Jungho looked at the others worried, then looked back at the strange man. "Can't you wait till I get back home to do this?"<br/>
<br/>
"No. Now." The man seemed persistent to talk to Jungho.<br/>
<br/>
"Enzo please."<br/>
<br/>
"No. Everyone is staring."<br/>
<br/>
Jungho looked around to see that everyone in the bar was staring at them. He sighed as there was no way he'd be able to escape now. "Fine." He then stood up and paid his drinks before leaving with the suspicious man named Enzo.<br/>
<br/>
Once they left, everyone went back to what they were doing as nothing happened, but the three guards looked at each other. They were confused at what they just witnessed and only snapped out of it when Solar slammed her second cup of beer onto the counter.<br/>
<br/>
"WooOOooo this iisss goOOOoood. NooOotthher Ooonnne pleEEeeaase."<br/>
<br/>
Eric slammed the top of his forehead with his palm, knowing Solar was very drunk now. Maybe it's for the best. That guy gave a bad vibe and he knows when someone has a good vibe or a bad one. He needs to get drunk.<br/>
<br/>
"Jin, another beer here!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
"Hey! Get back here you punk!" A woman yelled out as her and two other people chased after a thief.<br/>
<br/>
The thief being none other than a vampire by the name of, Moon Byulyi. The vampire cursed under her breath as she didn't expect the person she was stealing from to have friends.<br/>
<br/>
She ran a sharp left and found a moving apple cart where she could both hide in for the time being and get to a new place to get away from the people chasing her. She immediately jumped into the cart, but her sudden movement caused the cart to stop. She cursed even more as she could hear the footsteps coming near her.<br/>
<br/>
"Where the hell did that thief go? I swore she ran this way!" One woman yelled.<br/>
<br/>
"Calm down Yoohyeon she can't be too far." The other said.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll make that dirty thief regret she stole from me. She's probably inside that cart?" The girl named, Yoohyeon, said making Byul gulp.<br/>
<br/>
Byul anticipated to feel the hands of death, but nothing came as the sound of a slap was heard instead.<br/>
<br/>
"So you're the one causing a ruckus on my cart huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"What no. There must be someone inside, so let me check."<br/>
<br/>
"Ha!" The man laughed sarcastically. "Like I never heard that before. Keep your crummy hands away from my fruits." He then walked back on the front seat of his cart and made his horse lead the cart forward.<br/>
<br/>
She internally laughed as she heard one of the women cursed. She wanted to see the look on their faces but didn't want to risk it. She decided that this was a good time to just relax, so she took an apple and ate it before went to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
She woke up as the cart halted to a stop and peeked out. It was dark and the place she was in seemed new, so it seemed like a good place to stay for the time being and loot unsuspecting people until she was chased out again.<br/>
<br/>
She jumped right out and immediately heard the man she was riding with, scream in fear. "The hell!?!"<br/>
<br/>
Byul grabbed a few coins from the pitch she just stole and flung it to the man. "Thanks for the ride and food, old man. Keep the tip." She then dashed off, leaving the man startled and confused.<br/>
<br/>
As it was dark, she knew she needed to find a place to stay for the night, so she walked to find the nearest tavern. It took her about five minutes until she found one and looked up at the sign which caused her to smirk.<br/>
<br/>
"Big Shot Pub huh?" She then went to open the door which had a very warm and inviting atmosphere.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Hyejin stretched as she slowly walked behind her excited best friend who was happily skipping.<br/>
Her feet killing her from all the thirteen hours of walking they did and even when they stopped for breaks, Hyejin's feet would become sore again. Wheein did offer to carry her on her back in her animal werewolf form, but Hyejin declined as she always felt bad when Wheein had to do all the walking for them, so she told herself to endure it a little longer.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily for her, they weren't too far from their next destination which was a kingdom. They both hoped the kingdom would be much friendlier than the other villages and towns they stayed at before. The reason for them being driven out of their old homes was always because of Wheein being a werewolf and her being a witch, but it wasn't like they were causing trouble. Hyejin healing Wheein with potions and a spell or Wheein forcefully transforming because of a full moon, caused the town folk to become unnecessarily paranoid and drive them out. This place, however, will be different, she just knows it.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Hyejin we're close, I can smell bread!" Wheein yelled happily, causing the black-haired women behind her laugh. How could someone hate a sweet person like Wheein, that girl literally couldn't hurt a fly.<br/>
<br/>
It was dusk when they finally reached the kingdom and the first thing they did was enter the bakery that was making Wheein drool as Hyejin needed to buy some bread in case they were chased out again. As they entered the bakery, the bell hanging on top of the door rang and a blonde-haired man with puffy cheeks appeared, greeting them with his gummy smile. Wheein didn't know why, but she felt a cat-like vibe on him and wondered if he was a werecat, but she didn't want to believe it as werecats are hard to find.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi, welcome to Yoongi's Bakery where our baked goods are hot and fresh. My name's Yoongi. What can I get you for today?"<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin held up two fingers. "Can I have two bread loaves please?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure. Coming right up." Yoongi then disappeared into the back room leaving Wheein and Hyejin alone.<br/>
<br/>
As they waited for the man's return, they decided to look around inside. As they did, something seemed to have caught Wheein's eye. Hyejin noticed when her friend didn't follow her to the cupcakes, so she followed her friend's eyes to see her staring at chocolate chips.<br/>
<br/>
"Wheein, no."<br/>
<br/>
"But I'm not a dog, I'm a werewolf and human."<br/>
<br/>
"There still are some humans who can't eat chocolate. We can't risk you getting sick since we don't have enough coins to pay for it."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein pouted knowing Hyejin was right and slumped as she slowly walked to the witch.<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin sighed. She hated seeing Wheein pout and a compromise came to mind. "I know you can't eat chocolate, but how about you get a different kind of cookie, like sugar. Will that do?"<br/>
<br/>
Wheein thought about it and quickly perked up nodding her head furiously. Sure it wasn't chocolate chip cookie, but a cookie is a cookie and she happily grabbed the sugar cookie. Hyejin smiled seeing her Wheepup smiling again.<br/>
<br/>
Soon enough, the baker returned with two steaming fresh bread and put them inside a pouch. "Will that be all?" He said with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
"We also have a sugar cookie," Hyejin answered.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, that will be five coins."<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin nodded and paid the baker the five coins. She then grabbed the pouch, bid the man farewell and walked out with Wheein following close behind her, eating the cookie happily. When the two exited out of the building they were surprised to see that it had become dark and needed to find a place to sleep for the night or more. Hyejin saw a tavern next to the Bakery named, Big Shot Pub.<br/>
<br/>
She looked at Wheein as she pointed to the building. "How about we look for a place to rest here?"<br/>
<br/>
Wheein nodded her head in agreement. She wanted to sleep in a comfy bed for a change as she was starting to get tired from all the walking which usually doesn't happen. The two walked up to the door and entered into the warm, inviting atmosphere.<br/>
<br/>
Wheein couldn't believe her eyes as she looked inside. The bar was as lively as most are, with its usual amount of drunk, but this time she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she usually is. She then followed Hyejin as the witch walked towards the bartender.<br/>
<br/>
As they reached the bar, Hyejin started speaking to the man behind the bar, so Wheein decided to take this time to look around more. Maybe get a glimpse of the types of people who might live here.<br/>
<br/>
She looked to her left and saw about four guards that sat near them drinking and laughing. Three of the guards seemed to be cheering the other guard, a female with short black hair, as she was flirting with another female with long brown hair and Wheein couldn't help but smile.<br/>
<br/>
"That female guard is lucky to have good friends like them." Wheein thought to herself.<br/>
<br/>
"Wheein I have the key, let's go and sleep now."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein jumped from Hyejin's sudden comment and realized that she was staring too long at the five people. She followed Hyejin to their room and told herself to look more at the tavern when she has the chance, but right now she needed to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
"Please, just give me one more week," Jungho begged.<br/>
<br/>
He had a few bruises after he was beaten up with his armor broken and shattered on the ground. The shadow-like man, Enzo, walked up to him slowly, dropping the broken shoulder plate.<br/>
<br/>
"I gave you enough chances. I want my money now."<br/>
<br/>
"I-if you l-let me go, I-I'll g-give you something m-more than just f-five hundred coins."<br/>
<br/>
"And what would that be?" Enzo said. Intrigued by what Jungho had to offer him.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I'm a r-royal guard so I can g-give you access to the k-king's safe."<br/>
<br/>
Enzo then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him four inches off the ground.<br/>
<br/>
"H-he won't know a thousand coins missing and I'll pay more than what I even owe." Jungho quickly said.<br/>
<br/>
Enzo pulled him closer to his face. "Can you promise me that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-yes! Please let me live!" Jungho cried out.<br/>
<br/>
Enzo shoved the guard away and started to walk away. "Don't disappoint me." And with that, he disappeared into the night.<br/>
<br/>
The sound and sight of people coming into Jungho's view again as they walked passed the alley. Jungho looked at himself and saw his armor now on him in one piece, but the bruises remained, making him know that what he experienced was real. He then realized what he just said to Enzo and pondered what he just agreed to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you didn't know, Enzo and Jungho are oc characters as I didn't want any idols to be the main villain in this story and other reasons for Jungho. Except, you might question later in my story why I made a group the way they are and I promise you they aren't technically bad, they're just doing their jobs.</p><p>I also want to know if describing Yoongi's cheeks as puffy is considered rude, cause I don't really know. If it is please tell me and I'll make sure to get rid of it immediately. I promise I try not to insult idols on purpose.</p><p>If you guys know my other fic, I promise you that I'm still writing it and haven't given up on it. I just felt like making this one, so don't worry. I'll finish that one soon. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying your quarantine and hope you all are safe. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Big Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyejin are you awake?" Wheein whispered as she tried to shake her friend awake but to no avail.</p><p><br/>Hyejin usually wakes up before her, so she must be either really comfortable to wake up or dead and Wheein hoped it was the first option. She didn't want to be accused of a death she didn't commit. The small wolf sighed in relief when Hyejin stirred a little and her suspicion about being too comfortable was right.</p><p><br/>"Well, if Hyejin is gonna be out like a light, then I'm gonna go get some water. I'm thirsty." Wheein thought to herself and stood up from the witch's bedside.</p><p><br/>The room they stayed in had two beds, so they can sleep in separate beds. They would have got one bed and save coins, but Wheein takes a lot of space and Hyejin didn't want to wake up on the floor again.<br/><br/>As Wheein got down to the tavern, she saw how empty looking the tavern looked compared to last night. Last night was filled with probably twenty people, but there were two sleeping drunk men at a table and the bartender who gave her a nod. She walked up to the bar and as she did; the bartender raised an eyebrow and stared at her weirdly.</p><p><br/>"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"</p><p><br/>"I don't even know how old I am, but that doesn't matter. I just want some water, please."</p><p><br/>The bar tender's smile faltered for a bit when he was given that answer. He wondered how long this girl had been running away, for her to forget her own age. He sympathized with her and thought maybe this water could brighten this girl's day, so he poured a glass of water and handed it to the waiting girl. He was amazed when the girl downed the entire glass quickly and made sure to get her another glass.</p><p><br/>As he did so and gave it to the girl, he decided to make her feel comfortable. "May I ask what's your name?"</p><p><br/>"Wheein." She happily said which got her a chuckle from the bartender. "What's your name?"</p><p><br/>The bartender gave a smile as he filled Wheein her third cup."Names Jin."</p><p><br/>"That's a very fitting name for you."</p><p><br/>Jin chuckled. "That's what a lot of people say." He then gave the glass to the girl who immediately downed it again. "My, you drink a lot for such a tiny person."</p><p><br/>"Sorry, your water is really good."</p><p><br/>"No need to be sorry. Water is refreshing." Jin reassured as he went to fill another cup. "So, Wheein, what brings you here?"</p><p><br/>"Me and my friend, Hyejin, are looking for a new home."</p><p><br/>"Oh?" Jin placed the fourth cup onto the counter. "May I ask why?"</p><p><br/>"Well..." Wheein hesitated as she wondered if this Jin guy could be trusted with their secret. He seemed nice enough, so she thought it wouldn't be too bad to tell him. She hoped he was nice or else Hyejin is gonna scold her again.</p><p><br/>Jin notices her hesitancy and thought he had crossed a line, so he tried to fix his mistake. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand if it's too much to tell someone you just met."</p><p><br/>"Oh no, it's okay. It's not like we killed anyone or anything," Wheein tried to reassure the man as she placed her empty cup on the counter. "we were dragged out of our home because Hyejin is a witch and I'm a... werewolf."</p><p><br/>"Ah." Hearing that made the bartender very upset. He knew that a lot of people would burn witches and kill werewolves, even if they did nothing so it broke his heart a little thinking these two have been running for most of their lives to get here. He was glad his other two friends were able to grow up here and not at some small village that would most likely kill them. "Don't worry, I have a friend who works here at night that's a werewolf and the other is a werecat. He's the baker next door."</p><p><br/>"I knew it," Wheein said to herself as she took a sip from her fifth cup.</p><p><br/>Jin pointed to his nose. "Was it your sense of smell that made you notice?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah! He smelled of a cat, but not the kind of owning one himself."</p><p><br/>Jin laughed at that. "You're really funny. I hope we become good friends."</p><p><br/>Wheein smiled. "I hope so too."</p><p><br/>Jin tried to grab the empty cup in front of the werewolf, but she quickly shook her hand from side-to-side. "I'm good now. I think if I drink another cup, I think I might explode."</p><p><br/>Jin nodded his head and took this as an opportunity to have a conversation with his new friend, Wheein. The two chatted for a bit till Hyejin came down with worry on her face. She knew she shouldn't have slept for too long, as Wheein would have gotten easily bored and wander off. She was filled with worry thinking where her friend was and what could be happening to her, but once her eyes caught her best friend's gaze, she sighed in relief.</p><p><br/>"You must be Hyejin. Don't worry, your friend and I was just having a conversation."</p><p><br/>"That's a relief," Hyejin said as she took a seat next to Wheein. The witch then glared at the werewolf who coward a little by the harsh gaze. "Wheein, don't scare me like that.""I'm sorry, I was thirsty."<br/><br/>Hyejin sighed. As much as she was wanted to be angry at her, she couldn't really blame the pup if she was trying to get a drink. "It's alright, just make sure to either tell me or write it in a note."<br/><br/>Wheein perked up and Hyejin couldn't help but smile as she resembled a dog at that moment. "Will do. Oh and Jin told me that there was a banquet tonight, so I wondering if you wanted to go?"<br/><br/>Hyejin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to go? Those are usually fancy."<br/><br/>"I know, but I always wanted to see the inside of a castle and this banquet could be our only chance with the king allowing common folk this time."<br/><br/>"How much?"<br/><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>"How much is it to go inside? If the king is allowing common folk, then there must be a fee."<br/><br/>Wheein froze. She didn't know if she should tell Hyejin the cost. "Uhhh... "<br/><br/>"Twenty coins," Jin answered instead.<br/><br/>"Twenty coins!" Hyejin yelled, immediately waking up the two drunk men at the table and apologized. "Sorry, Wheein we can't go. If we both go, that's forty coins and that could have given us twenty loaves of bread."<br/><br/>"Well, we don't always have to pay to get in."<br/><br/>Hyejin eyed her suspiciously. "Are you suggesting we break-in?"<br/><br/>"What, of course not. We aren't criminals Hyejin. Jin was going to pay for us."<br/><br/>"What? No, we can't let you do that. We just met." Hyejin said. She was surprised that Jin was willing to give them forty coins so they can see what the inside of a castle looks like and she didn't know why.<br/><br/>"It's fine, I can always earn it back and I feel like you two need to see how nice it is inside the castle."<br/><br/>Wheein's eyes lit up. "You saw the inside of the castle!?!"<br/><br/>"Hey, shut it, we're trying to sleep here!" One of the drunk men yelled.<br/><br/>"Sorry."<br/><br/>"Don't mind those two. They have no life, but yes I did saw the castle inside. Perks of having the Guard Captain as a good friend."<br/><br/>"Guard Captain!?!" Wheein whispered yelled.<br/><br/>"Yep. Now I don't think you two will be going to the ball dressed like that, so I'll get my friend's sister, who's a tailor to help you two and I'll even pay for it."<br/><br/>"But I don't understand. Why help us this much?"<br/><br/>Jin gave the two a genuine smile "Cause, I want you two to at least know that there's someone here, who's looking out for you two." He then went under his bar for a couple of minutes before popping out with a pouch full of the forty coins and dropped on the counter. "Here's the coins to get in. You two stay here and help mend the bar while I get my friend's sister."<br/><br/>Jin got out behind the counter and was about to leave the front entrance when Hyejin called out his name. He turned back to the two girls.<br/><br/>"You're gonna trust us with your bar just like that?"<br/><br/>Jin chuckled. "Better you two than those guys." He then pointed to the two sleeping drunks. "And you two don't seem too bad. Hopefully, my suspicions are right and you don't let me down."<br/><br/>"I... Thank you so much," Hyejin said as she gave the man a small smile. This was the first person who ever showed them kindness. "How could we ever repay you?"<br/><br/>"No problem and just enjoy the party for me." Jin then gave a small wave and left.<br/><br/>"We will!" Wheein yelled, hoping Jin heard her.<br/><br/>"Aye!" One of the drunk men screamed.<br/><br/>"Oh, sorry."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yongsun groaned as her hangover was still present, giving her the biggest headache she ever had. She kind of regretted drinking the two cups of beer as she doesn't even remember the reason why she had done so but thought that there must have been a good reason if she did so in the first place. When she woke up, she didn't know what happened while she was drunk, but Eric told her she was making out with some vampire before he took her home and Yongsun was glad that he at least kept his promise.<br/><br/>"Ma'am, I finished swinging at the dummy one-hundred times."<br/><br/>Yongsun winced from Jungkook's sudden voice as it gave her more of a headache than she already had. Because of her headache, she decided to make Jungkook swing at the practice dummy for now. She wondered what the boy's alcohol tolerances for him to be able to not show any symptoms of a hangover.<br/><br/>"Good. Now go swing at it another hundred."<br/><br/>"Not to be rude, but I was hoping to do something else."<br/><br/>"Oh, then how about you drop and give me twenty pushups, while I think about something else."<br/><br/>"Aye, ma'am," Jungkook yelled as he immediately dropped down and started doing pushups.<br/><br/>Yongsun winced again by his volume and mentally cursed at herself for getting drunk as doing these small exercise activities all day wasn't gonna help Jungkook physically improve fast. There was going to be a banquet that would be held tonight and Yongsun was ordered to ensure Jungkook was fighting ready by then.<br/><br/>"Solar, is everything okay?" Solar looked up to see her captain and friend, Namjoon, walk up to her and Jungkook.<br/><br/>Namjoon was a tall man, standing at about 5'11 which made him the tallest guard member she knew. But his height wasn't the only thing that made him stand out as his silver hair made him stick out like a sore thumb when he's in a sea of natural hair colors. She made Jungkook stand up as they stood at attention to look professional in front of the captain.<br/><br/>"Yes, sir. Just a little hangover."<br/><br/>Namjoon laughed at his friend's professionalism. It was as if her slurred words and skilled flirting with a vampire she soon made out with last night never happened. He<br/>knew Solar was going to have a bad hangover the next day, so he wanted to come on over and help train Jungkook instead.<br/><br/>He heard from the king yesterday morning that if she wasn't able to train Jungkook into a fighting machine by tonight, then he would fire her and that made Namjoon both upset and sad. He knew Solar was by far his strongest guard, maybe even the strongest guard overall, but she denies it, and that made Namjoon upset that she wouldn't admit it as she clearly bested him multiple times. If she wasn't female, she would have become captain, but because she was, she was stuck with second and Namjoon was glad he was prepared to convince the king to do so or else she wouldn't have been second in command either.<br/><br/>The king was upset with Solar becoming second in command, that he gave her many difficult errands for her to mess up and be fired, but Solar being the hard-working perfectionist he knew, always proved she was capable. Because of her strong personality, Namjoon wanted to be her friend which happened and now whenever one of them needs help, the other would go and help as much as they could. This time with Solar needing help which was very rare.<br/><br/>"If you're hungover, let me help train the kid."<br/><br/>He knew Solar wouldn't refuse him knowing her job was on the line and sighed in defeat. She really disliked having people help her, but she'll allow it this time since it's Namjoon. If he was training Jungkook, then the boy would most likely be fighting ready by tonight.<br/><br/>"Fine."<br/><br/>Namjoon smiled triumphantly as he walked pass Solar to Jungkook who just stood there watching the two converse. Namjoon then got two wooden swords which he threw one to Jungkook and went into a fighting stance that was soon followed by the recruit.<br/><br/>"I see Solar trained you how to look like a guard, but let's see if she made you skilled like one." Namjoon then rushed Jungkook who was barely able to miss his swing.<br/><br/>Jungkook gulped. He didn't want to embarrass Solar, so he'll make sure to give it his all and swung back at the taller man.<br/><br/>Solar was watching them spar and couldn't help but cringe from the many mistakes Jungkook made from his swings to his dodges, but she couldn't be too upset as he was just trained yesterday afternoon. At least he was able to get a few hits on Namjoon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byulyi was sitting in the changing room as she was trying to tie her tie. She was trying to remember the way her father used, but it was a bit difficult to do and she couldn't even use a mirror to help her because of the whole vampire thing. After about five tries, she soon gave up and let the tie just hang on her shoulders as she sat there frustrated.<br/><br/>She heard around town that there was a banquet tonight and she had to go. The place was going to fill with rich folks and a few common folks and she had to take the opportunity to snag a few coins, but that was just the cherry on the cake. Her main mission was to find the cute guard she met the night prior. The human piqued her interest and it's not because she was a guard of the king, but her sent made the vampire drool and if it wasn't for her friend who took her home, she most definitely would have had a taste. Just thinking how the guard's blood would taste, made her forget about the tie situation and made her start to drool, but quickly wiped her mouth with her hanged cloak when there was a knock on her door.<br/><br/>"Come in." She said loud enough for the person behind to hear and soon the tailor opened it with a smile on her face.<br/><br/>"Is the suit to your liking ma'am?" The tailor questioned as she stood behind the door.<br/><br/>"It's nice so far, but..." Byul rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly as she tried to look away from the tailor's gaze. "I was wondering if you could help me with the tie. I would look in the mirror, but it's hard to see my reflection if you know what I mean."<br/><br/>The tailor knew what the brunette was saying and went to her aid. As the woman helped Byul with her tie, she admired her suit as it was leather brown along with the tie and a white dress shirt underneath. She then looked at her savior and soon realized that she looked quite familiar to that guard, but with longer hair. In a couple of minutes, her tie was finally tied and the woman backed far enough to give them space in between.<br/><br/>"Thanks for the help miss."<br/><br/>"No problem. Will you be choosing this suit?"<br/><br/>"Of course. How much is it?" The vampire spoke as she reached into her pocket pouch<br/><br/>"Sixty-eight coins."<br/><br/>Byul nodded in understanding and paid the woman the sixty-eight coins, even giving a few extra for her help with the tie situation. She<br/>then left with her new suit in a pouch. She knew better than to walk out a clothing store looking like she could rent a room at the castle as it made her run the risk of getting thieves like her to rob her and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. After all, she has to make sure she has enough coins to enter this banquet.<br/><br/>Once it became dark, the banquet started with folk, mostly the rich, lining up to be let in. Byul was one of the first few people in line, so she was the first few to enter and she was amazed by how big the room looked. On each side, there hang two large flags with the color blue and the upper case letter B in the middle. She did a little research on the kingdom she was staying in and it seemed that the place is named the Big Hit Kingdom which is a much smaller kingdom compared to the other three. However, what it lacked in size, it made up for in their soldiers as it had the strongest warriors.<br/><br/>Byul's thought was cut short as a man bumped into her and gave her a scowl as he went on with his day. She was about to go give him a piece of her mind but remembered why she was here. She sighed to relieve her anger and scanned the room, she finally spotted who she was and smirked devilishly. She made sure to steal the rude man's coins first before she made her way to her main target, even grabbing two cups of beer that was on a passing tray.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hyejin were walking into the party wearing the dresses Jin's friend got for them and were very grateful to have a good friend like Jin. They were sad that he didn't want to go with them, but promised to have fun at the party for him.<br/><br/>As they entered the castle, they were amazed by the many decorations and shiny things inside. They were so used to seeing trees and dirt and simple houses with simple furniture that the inside of the castle was already a ten out of ten in their books.<br/><br/>As they wowed in amazement, a certain scent hit Wheein's nose and the werewolf quickly searched for the culprit. She immediately found where the smell was coming from and grabbed Hyejin's hand as she rushed to the one thing that could compete against her love for her best friend... food. As soon as they reached the food bar, they devoured whatever they could and they would be lying if they said the food was remotely bad. They even tried the water which tasted so much cleaner than anything they drank and Wheein drank about six cups worth of the refreshing liquid. However, she soon stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Hyejin, who was enjoying her fourth turkey leg.<br/><br/>"Hyejin, I need to go to the bathroom."<br/><br/>Hyejin stopped what she was doing and stared at her best friend. "Now? I told you to go before."<br/><br/>"I did go before, but the water here tasted so refreshing that I couldn't help myself and drank about six cups."<br/><br/>"Six cups!" Hyejin yelled which got the two a few looks their way. Hyejin didn't notice the stares and sighed. "Okay, fine, let's go find you a restroom. I think it's this way"<br/><br/>"Hyejin don't you think we should ask someone for directions instead? We don't want to get in trouble cause we trespassed accidentally."<br/><br/>Hyejin waved the werewolf off. "Nah, it's fine. We just stay close to the party and explore a little. Now come on, I have a feeling it's this way." The witch then started to walk off.<br/><br/>Wheein sighed in defeat as she followed her friend to find the restrooms. "Okay, I trust you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"And I said, now that's a katana."<br/><br/>Yongsun rolled her eyes as the vampire laughed rather an own joke. "Haha, that's so funny." She sarcastically said.<br/><br/>She was on duty, so she was very displeased with Byulyi's action when she decided to speak to her and not the many other guests at the party she was supposed to converse with. It's not like she was annoyed with the vampire's presence, far from it as standing guard can get a little tiresome, but she did not want to be distracted in case of an emergency. Her best option was to try and ignore the woman.<br/><br/>As she was trying and failing to ignore Byul, a sudden chill ran down her spine and she shuddered. A familiar dark presence that she had been around before seemed to be near. She was on high alert now and looked around to find it, to see Jungho walking with someone in a dark cloak.<br/><br/>"Jungho was supposed to be at the entrance with Jungkook. What is he doing with that strange person?"<br/><br/>Byul noticed something was off with Solar when she didn't make a sarcastic remark at her joke."Hey, what's got your attention?"<br/><br/>"I see something suspicious, so I'm gonna go check it out. You stay right here." Yongsun then left the vampire behind.<br/><br/>She followed Jungho and his suspicious friend at a close distance so they wouldn't spot her. As they got towards the castle's cafe, she quickly hid behind a pillar and watched them carefully.<br/><br/>"I bet they're gonna steal some coins," Byulyi whispered.<br/><br/>"I think so too," Yongsun whispered back. It took her a few seconds until she realized that Byul followed her and she quickly looked back at the vampire. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back."<br/><br/>The vampire placed her hand onto her chest. "And let you go somewhere by yourself with no backup? Not a chance."<br/><br/>Yongsun rolled her eyes again, but couldn't be too mad as backup is always good since they don't know who they're dealing with. "Fine, you can stay, but be quiet."<br/><br/>"Can do," Byulyi answered and went behind the guard as they both spied on the suspicious duo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two guards at the vault were minding their business when the new recruit Jungho suddenly appeared in front of them bu himself. They felt like something was off as Jungho left his post at the entrance and took a fighting stance.<br/><br/>"Jungho what are you doing here?" One of the vault guards questioned.<br/><br/>"And who's that person behind you?" The other asked.<br/><br/>Jungho felt guilty for what he was about to do and could only look away in shame. "I'm sorry."<br/><br/>The two guards were confused by his words. They assumed he would attack them by now, but only stood there. "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>While the vault guards were distracted with Jungho, they didn't notice the shadow figure on top of them. Enzo took this opportunity to attack and jumped down on top of one of the guards, killing him in an instant.<br/><br/>The other guard heard the screams of his fallen comrade, but couldn't react fast enough as he was quickly silenced by the shadowy figure behind him.<br/><br/>Enzo let go of the dead body and made sure to remove all the blood on his dagger before sheathing it. He looked at Junho who just stood at the same spot the entire time while he got rid of the two guards.<br/><br/>"Don't worry about anyone hearing us, I silenced the hall."</p><p> </p><p>"But was that necessary?"<br/><br/>"Yes, now go open the safe."</p><p><br/>Jungho snapped out of it and gulped as he went to open the safe. "Y-yes, sir."<br/><br/>As Jungho went to open the safe, Yongsun's angered cries were being muffled out as Byul grabbed her from behind before she got herself killed trying to fight the guy. Yongsun was furious at Byulyi for holding her back as it costed the life of two guards. She was able to forcefully pull the vampire's hand off her mouth and glared at her.<br/><br/>"Why the hell did you stop me? I could've saved them." She whispered harshly.<br/><br/>"No you couldn't, no matter how fast you run. You would have just gotten yourself killed just like them." Byul whispered back.<br/><br/>"I-" Deep down Yongsun knew that Byul was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it. "If you aren't going to help me, then why did you even come in the first place." Yongsun then pushed the vampire off her. "Stay here for all I care, I won't sit here and watch those two commit a crime." She then made a run for it towards the safe.<br/><br/>Byul cursed under breathe and ran after her. "She's gonna get herself killed if she goes alone."<br/><br/>Once the safe opened, Jungho's eyes lit up as he saw the glimmering gold inside. Enzo walked into the safe and filled his pouch with the gold coins until it was full and placed it inside his cloak. Before he walked out, something caught his eye and placed it inside his cloak as well since it could become handy later.<br/><br/>He then walked out the safe and before he could say anything, he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Did you bring reinforcements?"<br/><br/>"No Enzo sir, I would never betray you."<br/><br/>Enzo drew his blade. "It doesn't matter now. If I let you get captured, you'll give me away."<br/><br/>"Wai- " Jungho didn't get to finish his sentence as Enzo stabbed him through the chest.<br/><br/>Enzo pulled his sword away and as Jungho's body fell to the ground, he raised his sword to block the incoming attack by the female guard who he remembered seeing at the bar.<br/><br/>"You bastard! I'll make you pay!" Yongsun screamed as she swung her sword again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wheein happily exited out of the washroom she was in and walked towards her waiting friend while she wiped off the remaining sink water onto her dress.<br/><br/>"Better?" Hyejin asked once she noticed the werewolf walking to her.<br/><br/>Wheein smiled, showing her sharp fangs. "Better."<br/><br/>Wheein was very close to peeing her "pants" since they became lost trying to find the restroom but were lucky enough to find one. Even if it was a little far from the party.<br/><br/>"Ready to get back to the party?"<br/><br/>"Yep, I want another turk- ." Wheein's words were cut off by the sound of screaming from afar. "What the...? Do you think they need help?"<br/><br/>"I think so. Those screams don't sound like the good kind of screams." Hyejin said as she ran to where the screaming was coming from.<br/><br/>Wheein facepalmed by her best friend's comment. She hoped she meant the surprise party kind of scream, but knowing Hyejin, she knew she meant the other one. She only shook her head in disappointment and followed Hyejin.<br/><br/>The two finally reached the safe and were shocked to see three dead guards and three other people fighting. Two of which Wheein recognized from the bar last night.<br/><br/>"Hyejin, I remember seeing those two women last night at the bar."<br/><br/>"Do you think we should help them?"<br/><br/>Byul nearly missed a blade that came at her throat. "I think you should!" She yelled as she swung her dagger at Enzo, only to miss.<br/><br/>Wheein tilted her head as she crossed her arms. "And how could we trust you?"<br/><br/>As Enzo was busy fighting Yongsun, Byul took a few steps back to take a breather. She then looked at the two and yelled, "Just trust me!"<br/><br/>"Watch out!" Yongsun screamed.<br/><br/>The vampire spun her head around to see Enzo run towards her and nearly missed another swing at her torso.<br/><br/>"Shit, that was too close."<br/><br/>She needs to focus on the guy or else, she'll be the fourth body on the floor. She just hoped she was able to convince the two to either help them or run away to get help.<br/><br/>Hyejin looked at Wheein who looked back at her. "I think we need to help them."<br/><br/>Wheein nodded. "I'm gonna transform, so put a shield on me when I go in."<br/><br/>Hyejin nodded and watched as her friend transformed into her animal werewolf form. As she ran towards the fight, Hyejin cast a shield onto Wheein who immediately pounced at Enzo, but he seemed to have noticed her presence as he was able to dodge out of the way in time.<br/><br/>He was surprised by the added company and a werewolf at that which made his fight much more difficult. He tried to take a stab at the wolf, but she had some type of shield around her as his blade broke in half. He cursed under his breath and backed off when Yongsun tried to swing at him. He pulled out his dagger, but was too exhausted from all the dodging and swinging to make another effort without getting cut or killed.<br/><br/>"Get out of there." A voice said in his head and he was relieved to know that his distraction was done.<br/><br/>The first two were also exhausted from the fight, so they were glad to have some extra help. Wheein's ears picked up footsteps from afar which sounded like guards by the clanking of armor and transformed back into a human. "Guards are coming."<br/><br/>The other three soon heard the footsteps and looked down the hall. "Finally, backup," Byulyi said, relieved to finally catch her breath.<br/><br/>However, the seven guards who came surrounded the four girls and pointed their swords at them. They were confused as they raised their hands in surrender.<br/><br/>"What are you doing? The enemy is right- " Yongsun looked at the spot where Enzo stood, to see nobody there and looked around to see no sign of him. She cursed under her breath as he must have escaped when they were distracted by the footsteps.<br/><br/>"The only enemy I see is you four." One of the guards spoke, making Yongsun assume he was the one in charge of the group. "You four are being sent to the dungeon for the murder of three guards and stealing from the king."<br/><br/>"Wait you got the wrong people. There was a guy here who did all this." Byul beseeched as she and the other three's hands were being tied.<br/><br/>"If this man was the culprit, then why are you here and not him?"<br/><br/>Byul mentally facepalmed. "He obviously left to put the blame on us. We were trying to help."<br/><br/>"Unlikely story. You seem to have a lot more coins than what people normally bring to a party." The guard tying the vampire spoke as he pulled three bags off of her and opened it to see all three pouches filled with coins.<br/><br/>The three girls were surprised by the number of coins the vampire had and glared at her for making them look more suspicious than they already did.<br/><br/>Byul became pale and chuckled worriedly. "I can explain."<br/><br/>"Sure you can. You can do all the explaining at the dungeon. Come on."<br/><br/>As the guards pulled the four girls to their new home in the dungeon, outside the castle, there was a guard walking towards a tree. With the tree being occupied by the shadow man, Enzo, who was still exhausted from his fight and keeping his silence magic up.<br/><br/>"You did well holding those girls off." The guard complimented as he grinned devilishly.<br/><br/>"It would have been better if the other two didn't show up. The wolf almost got me. What took you so long?"<br/><br/>"Sorry about the delay, but it's hard to find sober guards at a party. But you did well. Now we can have some real fun with those four."<br/><br/>"What do you mean? They're going to be executed after being framed for killing three guards and can you please leave that body, I've seen enough guards today."<br/><br/>The guard laughed. "As you wish." The man then started to take a woman's shape. Her long dark purple hair falling down past her neck and opened her blood-red eyes. "And you think we're just going to let them take the easy way out after making our payment more difficult than it needed to be? And I thought you were the torture type."<br/><br/>"You know I'm more of the killing type, but that's only when they don't try to fight back."<br/><br/>The woman smirked and placed a hand to Enzo's scarred cheek. "Enzo, honey, we'll make sure they beg for it the next time you guys meet."<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems like Enzo isn't working on his own? But who could it be? 🤔</p><p>If you are confused by the werewolves in this story. They basically have two forms, one looking more like a wolf and the other being the original werewolf form. The wolf form is more agile and fast and can be used whenever without using too much energy, but has weaker protection. The werewolf form is more strong and a little fast, but takes a lot of energy leaving the person very tired and vulnerable once they turn back into a human unless there's a full, blood, or blue moon, then it becomes much stronger, but harder to control with only a few being able to stay in control. Now you know more about werewolves in my story.</p><p>I also don't know much about medieval clothing, so I'm making a more modern medieval kind of look to them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon furiously marched to the throne room as he couldn’t believe what he heard about the event that transpired last night. Because of the prince’s illness, he was sent to rest and Namjoon was stationed to his room, which meant he was away from the party and wasn’t able to hear about Solar’s arrest until the next day from Eric when they met up at the training grounds for their morning run and Solar didn’t show up.<br/><br/>Once the captain reached the throne room, he slammed open the doors, surprising everyone in the process and angering the king by the behavior. “Captain Namjoon what is the meaning of this?” The king demanded.<br/><br/>“Your majesty, there must be a mistake to Solar’s arrest?” Namjoon yelled.<br/><br/>The king scoffed. “Nonsense! She was clearly caught in the act with her three colleagues.”<br/><br/>Namjoon's anger was quickly turned into doubt. If the king's words were true, which he doubted, then he wondered why Solar would do such a thing. The captain quickly shook his head, mad at himself for assuming the worse in his friend. He knew Solar was innocent. "There must be some misunderstanding, maybe if we just let her speak-"<br/><br/>The king quickly rose from his throne, "She will spout nothing but nonsense to save her skin. I know you two are close, but maybe you're not as close as you think you are. Now leave, I have more important matters to attend to."<br/><br/>Namjoon wanted to say something, anything that would convince him. But he knew it wouldn’t get through to the thick-skulled idiot in front of him, so he left, slamming the doors behind him as he did so. He knew his friend was innocent; she had to be, but if not he needed to hear from her side of the story. He had to get to her before she's sent to her death, so he ran to the direction dungeon's location as fast as he could.<br/><br/>------------<br/><br/>“You know, out of the many crimes I’ve committed, never thought I’d be caught with one I didn’t even commit,” Byul said as she laid on her bed.<br/><br/>Her cellmate, Wheein, became terrified at the thought of what crimes the vampire committed and scooted closer towards the cell bars. Byulyi soon noticed the girl’s terrified expression and tried to redeem herself as she shot out of bed.<br/><br/>“Don't worry, I just do the usual stealing. There was this one time where I committed arson, but that's only one time.”<br/><br/>“Arson?” Yongsun questioned.<br/><br/>Before Byulyi could give the answer to Yongsun's question, Hyejin quickly interrupted her. “If you weren’t such a kleptomaniac, maybe we would have been seen more innocent.” The witch hissed.<br/><br/>“Hey, don’t blame this all on me.”<br/><br/>“I mean, it was your pouches full of coins that got us arrested Byulyi,” Yongsun added.<br/><br/>Byul gasped at Solar’s betrayal and placed her hand on her chest. “You're supposed to be on my side.”<br/><br/>“I’m only on the side who’s right.”<br/><br/>Byul gasped again. “I hope you get executed first.”<br/><br/>Solar laughed at the remark. "I hope they do, so I don't have to see your face."<br/><br/>"I thought you liked my face from the way you kissed me a few nights ago," Byul said with a smug on her face.<br/><br/>"I told you I was drunk!"<br/><br/>The two then started to bicker, which soon became a heated argument between them. Wheein and Hyejin only watched, not knowing how to stop them. They looked at each other with worried expressions and Hyejin regretted what she said to the vampire, but only a little.<br/><br/>After a while of the two's bickering, Wheein heard footsteps coming their way. “Guys, stop arguing, I think someone’s coming.”<br/><br/>“I hope it’s the guards sending us to our deaths, so I don’t have to deal with your shit.” Byulyi sneered.<br/><br/>“At least we can agree on something.”<br/><br/>Byul was about to respond to that but kept quiet as the footsteps got even closer. Solar and her angrily looked at where the sound was coming from while Hyejin and Wheein looked worriedly. All were expecting a few guards to escort them to their deaths but were surprised to see only one guard. A certain silver-haired guard that Yongsun knew very well.<br/><br/>“Captain Namjoon?”<br/><br/>“Hi, Solar. Never thought I’d see you behind bars.”<br/><br/>Yongsun rolled her eyes. “Haha, very funny. What are you doing here? Did they only send you to escort us?”<br/><br/>“Of course not, I'm strong, but not that strong. I heard what happened last night and I want to believe you didn’t do it, but I want to hear your view from last night's event.”<br/><br/>Yongsun nodded and told the entire story as fast and accurate as she could as she didn't know when the guards would come, but she knew it had to be soon.<br/><br/>Namjoon listened intently to Solar’s story and believed every word she said. Solar is a very honest person, to the point where it was very easy to detect her lies, so he knew she was telling the truth. Now he felt like he had to do something or else his friend here would be executed for something she didn’t do and that would not be good for his conscious.<br/><br/>“You four wait here. I’ll be right back.” He then ran off in the opposite direction he entered, which had stairs leading up to the second floor. He assumed at least one of the guards had a key that opened the cell doors.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, we won't be going anywhere,” Byul said which earned her a glare from Yongsun, to which she raised her hands defensively. “What?”<br/><br/>Namjoon ran up the stairs and opened the door to see the two guards laying on the floor covered in some kind of red liquid which he presumed was blood. He's shocked by the sight in front of him and by how warm the blood still felt around his fingers when he went to search the bodies, meant that they were dead for a little bit and the killer could still be around. He searched the bodies quickly and was relieved to find the key, but wondered why they were killed in the first place. He shook his head to remind himself why he came here for and ran back down the stairs before someone caught him and start assuming.<br/><br/>As the guard captain ran down the stairs, the four were stunned by the amount of red liquid covered in him.<br/><br/>"Namjoon, what did you do?"<br/><br/>"I did nothing, they were dead when I found them," Namjoon replied as he rushed to Yongsun and Hyejin's cell to open the door. "Their blood was still warm, so I have to get you out of here before- "<br/><br/>Namjoon didn’t get to finish his sentence when sudden loud footsteps could be heard from the direction Namjoon first entered through. A guard walked towards them while clapping and a smug on his face.<br/><br/>“Seems like I caught you red-handed, captain.”<br/><br/>“Jungho, I can explain.”<br/><br/>“That isn’t Jungho. He was one of the guards killed last night.” Solar quickly explained as Namjoon soon opened the cell door.<br/><br/>“Shit.” Namjoon flung the keys at Solar and pulled out his sword as the person impersonating Jungho lunged at him with their sword.<br/><br/>The guard captain was able to dodge the attack swung at him. “Get the other cell door open and run. I’ll hold them off.”<br/><br/>The thought of leaving her friend to fight off this person who could possibly kill him didn’t sit well with Solar, but she knew she couldn’t do anything to help except get in the way, so she listened to his orders and went to open the cell door where Wheein and Byulyi were kept in.<br/><br/>“Thought you wanted me to die?”<br/><br/>“Shut up. I’m only opening the cage for the witch’s friend, not you.” Solar retorted, which got the vampire to shut her mouth.<br/><br/>As Namjoon was dodging and blocking the attacks swung at him left and right, he was able to see the obvious difference between the impersonator and Jungho as the boy was very sloppy and couldn't even swing as fast as this Jungho. He once again blocked a swing that came from above which made him see an opening. Taking the opportunity, he kicked the stomach of the impersonator which caused them to double over.<br/><br/>While the impersonator tried to regain their strength, the captain looked to his side to see that Solar had opened the other cell door. “You four get out of here while you still can.”<br/><br/>“What about you?”<br/><br/>"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "<br/><br/>"Nam- "<br/><br/>"That's an order Yongsun!"<br/><br/>Rarely has she heard Namjoon or anyone say her birth name. Only doing so when their words are meant to be taken seriously without any questions. “Fine, but don't make me regret my decision.” She then looked at the three who were waiting for her. She took one last glance at her friend before she breathed in and looked forward. “Let’s go.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, I won't,” Namjoon said to himself. He sighed in relief to see the four-run past the impersonator and towards the direction he came in from. Hopefully, they would be able to pass with the two guards there.<br/><br/>“I’ll make you regret doing that.” The fake Jungho said as he stood up. The pain disappearing.<br/><br/>Namjoon chuckled at that. “Trust me, you won’t.” He then went to block the incoming blade that tried to strike him at the side.<br/><br/><br/>The four quickly ran towards the exit and opened the door to see two guards laying on the ground unconscious. There was no blood to be seen, so Solar went to check for their pulse and was relieved to find a pulse on them.<br/><br/>“Did your friend do this?” Byulyi asked.<br/><br/>“Most likely if they aren't dead. He isn't allowed in, so he had to knock the guards out.”<br/><br/>Solar noticed three-guard helmets and assumed Namjoon wore one in order to hide his identity. She heard someone call for her name, however, it didn’t come from the three girls she was with. She looked in front of her to see Eric.<br/><br/>“Eric, it's not what you think.”</p>
<p>"I don't care if you knocked these guys out or not, but how did you escape?"<br/><br/>“Namjoon got us out. You have to help him before he gets hurt or worse.”<br/><br/>“Okay I will, but what about you guys?”</p>
<p>"We have to leave. We can’t stay here or else they’ll kill us, so don't try to stop us."<br/><br/>Eric smiled slightly and chuckled. “Don't worry, I don't plan on it.”<br/><br/>The two stared at each other for a while until it was interrupted by the sound of coughing coming from Byulyi. “Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to run and your friend is still in there probably getting his ass beat, so use that sword of yours to help him out will ya?”<br/><br/>“Right. You four need to leave now. Jungkook and a few other guards will be here soon.”<br/><br/>“Trust me, we don't plan on staying here for any longer.” The four then ran off towards the city, while Eric ran inside the dungeon.<br/><br/>Eric ran as fast as he could to try and help his friend but was shocked to find no fight taking place and Namjoon's unconscious body. He went up to his friend's side and sighed in relief to find a pulse.<br/><br/>"Whoever fought you must be really strong if they were able to knock out one of our strongest guard," Eric said out loud as he wrapped Namjoon's arm around his shoulder. "Now let's go patch you up at the infirmary."<br/><br/>-----------<br/><br/>Once the four were far enough from the castle, they hid in an alleyway to discuss their next course of action.<br/><br/>“Where are we going to go? We don’t have any materials to survive a day in the wilderness.” Byulyi said.<br/><br/>“We can’t even go in a place without getting recognized either,” Yongsun added.<br/><br/>“Me and Wheein know someone who might be willing to help us.”<br/><br/>Solar furrowed her brows. “We can’t risk getting caught and let Namjoon’s sacrifice be in vain all for a 'might'.”<br/><br/>“Okay, then I know someone who is willing to help.”<br/><br/>"And how do we know that they won’t betray us?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, but I trust him more than I do with a thief like you.”<br/><br/>"Well, that's good enough for me. What do you think, Sunny?"<br/><br/>Yongsun glared at the vampire for the nickname. "It's Solar."<br/><br/>"I know what I said."<br/><br/>The ex guard groaned and sighed. If she was honest, she wouldn't trust this friend in case they would betray them, but she also couldn't deny the possibility of someone willing to help them and they will need it if they plan on escaping the kingdom without getting caught by the guards at the entrance. "Fine. Lead the way."<br/><br/>"Thank you. Wheein you lead, I don't know where it is."<br/><br/>"On it. Follow me, everyone." Wheein then led the group to the tavern hoping that their friend, that they only knew for a day, would help them and Hyejin is really hoping he is.<br/><br/>----------<br/><br/>Jungkook was surprised to see two dead bodies as he arrived at the dungeon’s entrance and was even more surprised to find the two cells holding the four prisoners open and empty.<br/><br/>"How the hell did they escape!?!" One guard, named Jimin, yelled as he left one of the cells, making sure if they escaped or playing a trick to lower their guard and attack. Sadly, there was no trick.<br/><br/>"Maybe they used brute strength?" The other guard, Taehyung, questioned.<br/><br/>"Couldn't be possible, the werewolf and vampire were chained with a weakening spell and by looking at their chains, someone had to have gotten them out with a key."<br/><br/>Jungkook looked around and saw a ring of keys on the ground and went to pick it up. "Well, you are right. They got out with someone's help."<br/><br/>"Good work, Jungkook," Jimin said as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook's shoulders. "Let's go report this to the king and see what idiot would do such a thing as release these dangerous criminals into our kingdom." The older guard between the two led them up the stairs.<br/><br/>Although it's uncertain who released the criminals, Jungkook had an idea who it could have been, and it wasn't sitting well with him. He only hoped his hunch was wrong.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"What do you mean they're gone!?!" The king screamed as he stood up from his throne.<br/><br/>"Their cells were empty when we arrived," Jimin said. "We even looked inside the cell to make sure they weren't playing any tricks."<br/><br/>"How did they escape?"<br/><br/>"Well, we assu-"<br/><br/>"We don't know how they escaped," Jungkook said, surprising the two guards beside him.<br/><br/>"What do you me-" Before Jimin could finish his sentence, Jungkook gave him a look which got the older guard to shut his mouth.<br/><br/>"But we will make sure to find them. They surely couldn't get too far, after all, we only have one way that they could escape from and that's heavily guarded."<br/><br/>The king sat back down in his throne. "Fine. You three will gather two more men, five in total, and go look for them. Do I make myself clear?"<br/><br/>"Yes, sir!" The three guards yelled out in unison and the king nodded his head contently.<br/><br/>"Now go, before they get further away from you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the three guards left the room, the king stood up from his throne, furious. "Make as many bounties as you can and be sure to place them in every town, city, and village. I want those four either dead or alive and ensure that the traitorous guard has the highest bounty of them all. I won't allow someone to escape and think they can get away with it."</p>
<p><br/>As Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook left the room and were far enough away from being eavesdropped, Jimin smacked the younger guard's arm to get his attention. "What was that for? We know how they escaped."<br/><br/>"I know that."<br/><br/>"Then why not tell the king. The traitor could still be in here."<br/><br/>"I have my reasons. The more important question is why you didn't? No one was stopping you."<br/><br/>"Cause I thought you had a reason."<br/><br/>"And I do, but I can't tell you why just yet."<br/><br/>Jimin glared at Jungkook. "For a rookie, you act like you're already the boss. Do I have to remind you who's in charge?"<br/><br/>"Please do, cause I won't follow someone who doesn't act their rank. Now, how about you make use of your new second command role and gather two more people for our little hunt?"<br/><br/>"And what about you?"<br/><br/>"I need to go find someone before we go. Now go, I'll meet you at the dungeon's outdoor entrance." And with that, the young guard walked away. Hoping that the person he's looking is innocent, so he could have a clear conscious when telling the king their crucial evidence and not putting them into any danger.<br/><br/>"I'll let you go for now, but I better get an explanation later Jeon!" Jimin said before Jungkook turned a corner and vanished. He then looked at his friend who watched the entire scene. "Can you believe what that little shit just said to me? ME!?!"<br/><br/>"Yeah, I saw," Taehyung said and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But he is right. With Solar gone, you're the new second in command and you have to act like it."<br/><br/>"I am... wasn't I?"<br/><br/>"I don't know, you let the rookie take charge when it's your job. I bet, if he wasn't a rookie, he would've taken your spot on the spot."<br/><br/>"Wow, thanks, very encouraging."<br/><br/>"No problem, buddy. That's what friends are for." Taehyung let go of his hold. "Now you go find those two extra people while I go to Big Shot Pub and help our local bartender out with his tavern." The bleach blonde guard then started to walk away from his friend.<br/><br/>"Wait, you're not gonna help me?"<br/><br/>"No thanks, sounds like more of a job for the second in command. See yeah."<br/><br/>"I'll remember that Taehyung!" Jimin yelled and soon sighed. "Great, where am I gonna find two other idiots willing to go on a suicide mission.."<br/><br/>-----------<br/><br/>It was a bright day today which meant it was a good day to have a drink with a friend and that's what Jin was doing at the time with his baker friend Yoongi. Jin needed someone to vent to about how he was feeling.<br/><br/>"And then they get accused of murder."<br/><br/>"That's rough. I even gave them bread, and they didn't seem all too bad."<br/><br/>"See, you understand."<br/><br/>"Well, someone has to understand you."<br/><br/>"And I appreciate it. Do you think I'm bad since I'm the one who let them into the party."<br/><br/>"What? Of course not. They made their decision, and you didn't even know about it until later when they got accused of murdering three dudes."<br/><br/>"I don't know. I felt like I could have done more. Like been there with them at the party and make sure they didn't get into trouble or said no and let them help me at the tavern instead, so they have a chance to a normal life that's not about them running away from people who want them dead." Jin sighed heavily. "I feel like I failed them."<br/><br/>"Hey, don't say things like that. You are a great guy and what's done is done. They made their choice and you can't go back. All you can do is learn from this and becoming an even greater guy than you already are."<br/><br/>Jin looked at the baker with a slight smile. "Thanks, Yoongi, that really means a lot. I think I feel a little better."<br/><br/>"That's good to hear. Let's cheer to that."<br/><br/>"Hear, hear." The two then clanked their drinks and chugged their bottles until it was empty.<br/><br/>"I should get my tavern ready soon."<br/><br/>"Nonsense, you're tipsy. Just wait for Taehyung and Jimin to get here and let them do all the setting up."<br/><br/>Jin laughed as he stood up from his bar stool. "Like I can trust those two with my tavern. They're not like your brother when taking over your shop. Those buffoons will most likely sing about how much of a great best friend they each are while hurling my tables and chairs at each other."<br/><br/>"Wouldn't be the first time, huh?"<br/><br/>"No, but I'm trying to make it the last."<br/><br/>A knock could be heard from the back door of the tavern. "That must be them."<br/><br/>Jin walked to the back door where the knocking had to occur and opened it to see a good friend of his who he was not expecting. "Hoseok, what are you doing here?"<br/><br/>"Obviously to see a good friend of mine." Hoseok then pulled Jin into a hug that surprised the bartender at first but soon reciprocated the action. "How are you?"<br/><br/>"I'm good, just having a drink with Yoongi before I open the tavern. How are you?"<br/><br/>"You know me, I'm always having a good day. Is Yoongi also inside the tavern?"<br/><br/>"Yep. Wanna see him?"<br/><br/>"Of course I do! Oh, but before I do, just want to let you know that there are some women behind me who are looking for you." Hoseok then walked off, leaving a confused Jin behind.<br/><br/>The bartender didn't know who was waiting for him and looked out the door to see four familiar faces, two of which caught his attention immediately. "Hyejin and Wheein?!? I thought you were sent to execution?"<br/><br/>"Shh, we still are bar boy, so keep your voice down," Byulyi said.<br/><br/>"Oh, sorry," Jin whispered. "C'mon in, it's just me and Yoongi here."<br/><br/>"No wonder I could smell bread in there," Wheein exclaimed as she happily went inside and waved at the baker who waved back.<br/><br/>"Shouldn't you be in death row?"<br/><br/>"Yes, but a friend helped us out."<br/><br/>"That explains one thing, but why come here?"<br/><br/>"We were hoping that you would help us."<br/><br/>"I don't know."<br/><br/>"I know why you're hesitant, but I promise you we aren't the murderers they say we are. We were framed and we plan on finding the person who framed us."<br/><br/>"But wouldn't they still be here?"<br/><br/>"Yes, but I feel like once they know we escaped, they'd go after us since we're the four people who know who they looked like and could expose them."<br/><br/>"And what do you plan to accomplish?"<br/><br/>"Clearing our names, of course. Now, will you please help us? After this, we'll be gone and you don't have to remember us again."<br/><br/>Jin sighed. "Fine, I'll help, but I don't plan on forgetting you guys since you owe me." Jin then went behind his bar and went to grab a pouch full of coins and gave it to Solar. "This is a thousand coins. It should help you buy the things you need to survive out in the wild when you get to the next town."<br/><br/>"Thank you."<br/><br/>"No problem, but now I have to ask. How will you get out? There are a lot of guards at the only entrance in the kingdom."<br/><br/>"We don't know. We were probably hoping to find a crack in the wall."<br/><br/>Hoseok stood up from the barstool he was sitting on beside Yoongi. "That will take days and once you circle around the wall, you would be wanted criminals everywhere and might even get caught while looking around."<br/><br/>"Then what do you suggest?"<br/><br/>"You four can hitch a ride with me. I plan on leaving soon, so you will be gone until the other towns, villages, and other places start to look for you."<br/><br/>"That actually sounds like a good idea, but how can we trust you?"<br/><br/>"A friend of Jin's is a friend of mine, so are you with me or not?"<br/><br/>"The guy is our best bet if we want to leave this place fast."<br/><br/>Yongsun sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll go with you."<br/><br/>Hoseok jumped in the air. "Great! Finally some travel companions, I'll get everything ready and once you all meet me in the stable out in the back, we'll be on our way." Hoseok rushed out.<br/><br/>"He's always this energetic."<br/><br/>"I don't mind, he'll just be another Wheein to me," Hyejin said as she pet Wheein head.<br/><br/>"We should be on our way. Thank you again for your help." Solar said as she walked away with the three following close behind.<br/><br/>"Hey, Wheein and Hyejin."<br/><br/>The two turned around to face Jin, who gave them a warm smile. "I'm glad you two are in someway safe, but be careful out there, okay?"<br/><br/>"Don't worry, we're used to running."<br/><br/>"Yeah, take care Jin."<br/><br/>Jin bid the two girls farewell before they left and sighed in relief to know that they weren't at least dead.<br/><br/>--------<br/><br/>Hoseok led the four women to his hay-filled cart. "Here she is. Just hop on and make sure to cover yourselves."<br/><br/>"I... don't know. Do you think that horse can even carry all five of us?"<br/><br/>Hoseok gasped, offended by Hyejin's words, and ran towards his brown and white steed. "Mickey is a powerful horse. Don't listen to them, Mickey."<br/><br/>As the man caressed his horse, Wheein heard footsteps coming their way. "Time to put your horse's strength to the test. I hear footsteps coming our way." Wheein quickly hopped into the cart and soon the other three followed suit, not wanting to get caught.<br/><br/>Once all four women were in the hay and covered, Hoseok went on the front of his cart and was about to leave, but ran into Taehyung. "Oh, hey Tae. What are you doing here?"<br/><br/>"Hey, Hoseok. Just going to help Jin set up his tavern."<br/><br/>"Already getting bored of the guard life?"<br/><br/>Taehyung chuckled. "No, not yet Just wanted to help our grandpa out. Are you about to leave?"<br/><br/>Hoseok laughed at the nickname."I am just gonna check up on my sister and leave for the next town."<br/><br/>"Ah, okay. Safe travels then, be careful there may be some murderers on the loose."<br/><br/>"Thanks for the tip," Hoseok said as he led his horse out of the situation as fast as he could without looking suspicious.<br/><br/>"Don't worry guys, I already met my sister, so we're going straight to the gate."<br/><br/>"Good to know," Wheein said.<br/><br/>"Shhh, hay is not supposed to talk." Solar scolded.<br/><br/>"Oh yeah, sorry."<br/><br/>Soon they were in front of the gates to the Kingdom and were halted by a guard. Panic started to fill the four's mind as they were so close to getting out with just one guard being their only obstacle to freedom.<br/><br/>“Sorry, but we have to check your cart. You might have heard about the four criminals who escaped and we assume they might try escaping through a cart.”<br/><br/>“Understandable, but how about I give you coins in exchange for not checking the cart?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, sir... It depends on how much you’re willing to part.”<br/><br/>“Oh, just about four hundred is all I can give at the moment.”<br/><br/>The guard thought about it and smirked. “Okay, I guess that’ll do.”<br/><br/>Hoseok nodded in understanding and paid the guard, who gladly took the coins and put them away. "Okay, you're good. Go."<br/><br/>The brown-haired man then rode off into the setting sun. “That was a close one wasn’t it?”<br/><br/>“Yes, but it makes me sick knowing these guards would let you go just like that and not do their jobs.”<br/><br/>“Hey, be thankful when you got some crooked guards like that, or else, we’d be on death row again.”<br/><br/>“Absolutely not. It just tells us how bad some of your guards are if they aren’t gonna do their jobs. Yes, we escaped, but imagine the other criminals who might have done the same and actually murdered.”<br/><br/>“Don’t think too much into it,” Byul spoke as she leaned back on the cart.<br/><br/>“I will not.” Solar seethed and soon the two started to bicker.<br/><br/>Thankfully, there was no one to suspect the hay talking, but that sadly meant that Wheein, Hyejin, and Hoseok had to deal with the bickering on the way to the next town. While the two bickered Hoseok conversed with the quieter duo.<br/><br/>"Do those two bicker all the time?"<br/><br/>"Don't know, we haven't known them for too long, but they have argued three times when we met."<br/><br/>"Oh, I can't believe we've known each other this long and I still don't know your names. Let's change that. The name's Jung Hoseok and I'm a merchant if you were wondering."<br/><br/>"Hi, my name is Wheein and my other quiet friend is Hyejin."<br/><br/>"Name's are great and all, but it'll be hard to know who's talking without an image don't you think?"<br/><br/>"Oh, yeah, my bad. I'm Wheein with the short bleach blonde hair."<br/><br/>"And I'm Hyejin with the long black hair. The one with short black hair is Yongsun, but she likes to be called Solar for some reason and the brunette is Byulyi."<br/><br/>"Well, it's nice to meet you four. I hope we can get along just nicely, including the other two once they're done bickering."<br/><br/>"I hope so too, but it might take a while for those two to stop," Hyejin said which caused the merchant to laugh.<br/><br/>"That's fine. I can just talk with you two until those two decide to join us."<br/><br/>----------<br/><br/>"It seems like your friend won't be waking up anytime soon."<br/><br/>Eric became pale. "I-is he?.."<br/><br/>"Oh heavens no, he's in a comatose state at the moment. Whoever he fought, put a sleeping spell on him after he passed out. Seems they used the strongest spell on him, so he'll be knocked out for who knows how long. Three months or maybe even three years."<br/><br/>"Is there any way to get rid of the spell?"<br/><br/>"Well yes, but only if it was a weaker spell. With a spell like this, we could do more harm than good if we try to wake him. He might become blind, paralyzed to the waist down, lose all his memories, or even die. We can't risk the captain's safety, so we have no choice but to let him rest and wake up himself."<br/><br/>"I...understand, thank you Dr. HyeJung," Eric said dejectedly as he took a seat next to his unconscious friend, while the doctor left the room.<br/><br/>Eric blamed himself for his friend's state. If he wasn't distracted, maybe he would've made it in time to help Namjoon.<br/><br/>"What happened to him?"<br/><br/>Eric jumped and turned around to see Jungkook at the door. "Holy shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!"<br/><br/>"Sorry about that Mr. Nam, but you still haven't answered my question. What happened to Captain Namjoon."<br/><br/>"You don't have to be formal, Eric is fine and Namjoon is in a comatose state."<br/><br/>"And how did that happen?"<br/><br/>"He..." Eric was about to tell the truth but held his tongue. He almost forgot what Namjoon did and if he told Jungkook, the rookie would most likely report to the king. He didn't know what the king would do to Namjoon but knew he had to do something. "He... he saved me when I freed the prisoners."<br/><br/>There was silence between the two, which didn't sit well with Eric. He started to get worried until Jungkook finally spoke. "You know I'll have to report this to the king?"<br/><br/>"I know and I don't care."<br/><br/>Jungkook had a feeling Namjoon was in on this freeing mission, so it was mind boggling to him as to why Eric would sacrifice himself in order to save Namjoon. However, he can't be mad as he did do the same when he hid vital information away from the king. He knew he couldn't report to the king or else the king would know about him keeping the info away from him in the first place, so he had to think of something and thankfully a light bulb went off.<br/><br/>"How about you join me and four other guards on our quest to hunt the four criminals and I won't tell the king of your betrayal?"<br/><br/>Eric thought about it and as much as he didn't want to hurt his friend, he could use the opportunity to help Solar and save his own skin. "Fine. I'll tag along."<br/><br/>"Okay, I'll tell Jimin of you and if I don't speak to you later today, just know to wake up before dawn and meet us in front of the stable."<br/><br/>Eric nodded his head. "Got it."<br/><br/>Content, Jungkook turned around to leave, but his name was called again before he could and turned his head.<br/><br/>"Why help me?"<br/><br/>"Because we both have secrets that make us look like traitors to the king," Jungkook said before he left the room, leaving a confused Eric to ponder on what secret Jungkook is holding to be seen as a traitor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took a while to finish, but I finally did it. A lot happened in this chapter and I know there's still more to discuss, but that'll be left for the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter for now and thanks for sticking around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you lost them!?!" Enzo yelled.<br/><br/>"Oh, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Raven sarcastically said as she glared at Enzo. "It's very difficult to keep track of where four people are running to when someone is trying to kill you."<br/><br/>Raven had just returned from her little mission to free their four targets but had surprised her partner by telling him they were set free by someone else. It was good for them as they were free from blame on that aspect, but it was also bad as the person who set the targets free, attacked Raven, making it difficult for her to follow them and figure out their hiding spot.<br/><br/>"And yet you still couldn't find them?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, I think they found a place to hide before I could."<br/><br/>Enzo sighed. "How about the person who attacked you? What did you do to them?"<br/><br/>"I'm glad you asked, I put a little sleeping spell that will surely knock him out for a couple of months."<br/><br/>Enzo furrowed his brows. "Why didn't you kill him? Now we're on a time limit."<br/><br/>"Relax, he didn't see me, just his dead comrade, what's his name? Jungwoah?"<br/><br/>"Jungho."<br/><br/>"Same thing."<br/><br/>Enzo groaned. "That doesn't matter, anyway. What matters now is finding those four, but do you know how long it will take to find them around this kingdom? What if they escaped, and we just wasted time looking for them here? I told you we should have let them get killed."<br/><br/>"Hey, it didn't even matter if we wanted them killed or not back there, did you forget someone else set them free before us? And don't worry, I found a way that could help us track them."<br/><br/>"And what would that be? You can't possibly have any of their blood to track them."<br/><br/>"No, I don't have their blood, but," Raven reached into her side pouch and pulled out a strand of bleach blonde hair. "I have a hairpiece, a little wolf left behind just for us."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>It was dusk when Solar, Byul, Wheein, Hyejin, and Hoseok reached the nearest town. Hoseok went inside a stable where they most likely won't be seen and called for the four to exit out of the pile of hay, to which they gladly complied.<br/><br/>"Ugh, I didn't think hay would make me so itchy?" Wheein exclaimed as she furiously scratched herself.<br/><br/>"Hopefully we aren't wanted fugitives yet, cause I could use a shower and a comfy bed," Byulyi said.<br/><br/>"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the vampire," Hyejin spoke as she scratched herself.<br/><br/>While the three complained and talked about wanting a shower, Yongsun looked at the merchant who was feeding his horse. "Thank you again, Hoseok. We are in your debt."<br/><br/>"Aww, it's no biggie. Just try to be safe on your journey, will yeah?"<br/><br/>Yongsun smiled. "We will." The four said their farewells to the merchant, but before they left, Yong wanted to ask one thing that still seems to have confused her. "Hoseok, why did you help us?"<br/><br/>"Oh, because you guys don't seem too bad, so whatever you guys were accused of, must not have been true. Then again, you can't always judge a book by its cover, except you haven't killed me or mugged me yet, so that at least says something, right?"<br/><br/>The ex guard smiled. "Right." She then walked out of the stable and went to catch up to the other three who were waiting for her. "Let's go find a place to sleep."<br/><br/>"Couldn't agree more, but where?" Byulyi asked.<br/><br/>"The closest tavern, of course. Which is this one called The Inn."<br/><br/>Byul shook her head. "No, this won't do, I suggest another place. However, if we're going to that place I need you to do something for me." The three were confused as to what the vampire would suggest but were willing to listen.<br/><br/>Solar, Hyejin, and Wheein entered another tavern and were amazed to see how big and lively it was.<br/><br/>"I think this is bigger than Jin's tavern," Wheein said.<br/><br/>"It sure looks like it, but let's not get distracted," Solar said as she scanned the area and found what she was looking for. "Found the bar. Let's go."<br/><br/>As they walked to the bar, people were giving them the stink eyes, and although Solar didn't understand why, Hyejin and Wheein knew. The people smelled wolf, and that didn't sit well with the both of them.<br/><br/>"I don't think these folks like werewolves. Are you sure we should stay here?" Hyejin whispered.<br/><br/>"We have no choice. Byulyi said this was the best place to sleep."<br/><br/>"Oh, so you're listening to the vampire thief now? Did you forget that we're in this mess because of her?"<br/><br/>"I told you, I take sides that are right and she's our best bet when surviving."<br/><br/>"What about me and Wheein?"<br/><br/>"I meant with other people."<br/><br/>Hyejin couldn't argue there. Byulyi had more skill than the two when it came to surviving among other people. The conversation was put to a close when they reached the bar that had a beautiful woman with bright red hair. The lady gave them a smile, showing off her fangs which Yongsun assumed made her a vampire by small the fangs were compared to Wheein's.<br/><br/>"Hi, welcome to The Dreamcatcher Tavern, what can I do for you?"<br/><br/>"I would like a room with two beds, please."<br/><br/>The bartender looked at the three women and chuckled a little. "Sure. Will that be all?"<br/><br/>Yongsun nodded and paid the red-haired woman the fee. The woman then gave her the key to their room.<br/><br/>"Here's the key to your room, which is just upstairs. Enjoy your stay."<br/><br/>"Thank you...?"<br/><br/>"Minji, Kim Minji."<br/><br/>As the three entered the room, they were surprised to see how nice looking it was, except for the floor that looked a little wear down. Besides that, everything else looked nice. To the two beds that were big enough to fit two people and a desk along with a wooden chair next to it. Yongsun was glad she listened to the vampire and speaking of the vampire, she had to get her over here, so she went to the nearest window and opened it.<br/><br/>"Psst, Moonbyul."<br/><br/>The vampire quickly came to the window where the Solar was and climbed up with the vines that grew on the side.<br/><br/>"I still don't understand why you didn't just come with?"<br/><br/>"Because I have a bad reputation with the people that own this tavern."<br/><br/>"Wait, what!?!" Hyejin yelled. "And you didn't think of telling us before we stayed here?"<br/><br/>"It doesn't matter what you guys thought, because if you want a chance to sleep and wake up with four members instead of two or three, this place is your best bet."<br/><br/>Yongsun was puzzled by what Byulyi said. "What do you mean if we want to wake up with four I stead of two or three?"<br/><br/>Byul then stared at Solar, surprised. "Wow, you really don't know? Okay, well let me summarize it for you. Most people outside of the kingdom don't like witches, sorcerers, wizards, vampires, or werewolves. However, as long as the first three don't use their magic powers, they pass as humans. Vampires and werewolves on the other hand have a harder time to blend in with their fangs of course, but vampires are dead pale with the chance of exposing themselves when they need to feed and werewolves have a strong scent that you can tell from a mile away."<br/><br/>"Okay, but that doesn't explain why this place is safer compared to the other taverns and inns here."<br/><br/>"Cause this place is owned by probably the most dangerous mercenaries in the world, Dreamcatcher, and these folk have werewolves, magic users, and their leader is a vampire. They make sure everyone who stays here for the night is safe, so unless one of the townsfolk want to wake up to a burning house, I don't think anyone will be breaking into our place to kill me and Wheein."<br/><br/>"And you have bad blood with these dangerous mercenaries!?!" Hyejin yelled. "I'm telling you Solar, this vampire will only cause us more harm than good."<br/><br/>"I'm starting to agree with you, Hyejin."<br/><br/>"Come on guys, I'm not too bad."<br/><br/>"I agree, she helped us find a spot to rest that isn't dangerous," Wheein said that made Byul relieved that someone was at least on her side.<br/><br/>"Whatever I guess. I won't let this new info stop me from showering this hay off," Hyejin said as she walked to the bathroom. "Want to tag along Wheein? You wash my clothes while I shower and vice versa." Wheein nodded and followed her best friend to the bathroom, leaving Yongsun and Byulyi alone.<br/><br/>Byul didn't have the chance to look around the room, so she did so as Solar walked up to one of the beds and laid on it with the sheets on.<br/><br/>"So... you bought two beds."<br/><br/>"Well yeah, I assumed Wheein and Hyejin will sleep in one bed."<br/><br/>"Does that mean you and me share the other? Cause I prefer being the big spoon." Byul said with a smirk and although Yongsun couldn't see it, she felt it and wanted to smack that smirk off the vampire's face.<br/><br/>"No, you'll sleep on the floor."<br/><br/>Byulyi whined. "I was just kidding Solar. I promise there will be no spooning of any kind on the bed. Please, I'll do anything besides sleep on the floor."<br/><br/>"Fine." Byul perked up. "You can sleep on that wooden chair in the corner then."<br/><br/>Byul should have known it would not be that easy to change the ex guard's mind. "C'mon Solar. Don't be like that."<br/><br/>Solar raised her torso up as she gave a stern glare towards the younger girl. "I will be like THAT, cause last time I checked, I'm not the one who caused all four of use to be sent to execution because I was a little kleptomaniac beforehand."<br/><br/>"Come on, how was I supposed to know that I'd be stuck on a little adventure with three other people. And if we're bringing up pasts that shouldn't be addressed anymore, then you wouldn't mind if I bring up our make-out session a few days ago would yeah?"<br/><br/>Yongsun groaned as she laid back down. "You are just the worse person to be stuck with. I'm glad I have two other people to talk to or else I'd turn myself. Now good night, I'm going to sleep."<br/><br/>"Are you not showering?"<br/><br/>"No, I'll do it in the morning."<br/><br/>"That's nasty."<br/><br/>Nothing came from the ex guard, which left the vampire to herself. She looked around the floor and saw a cockroach crawl across the floor. "Hard no on the floor." She looked at the wooden chair in the room's corner and though it looked uncomfortable, it better than the floor. Vampires didn't need sleep, but it was a good way to pass the time. She was also tired, which came from her hunger, but she wouldn't allow herself to drink any blood and walked to the chair to sit on and closed her eyes.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"Who knew that sleeping on a wooden chair would cause your body to ache." Byulyi thought as she stretched and dragged herself to follow the three women in front of her. She knew that sleeping on a wooden chair would cause body pains, but had no choice.<br/><br/>"Sleep well?" Wheein asked as she stood next to Byul.<br/><br/>"Oh totally, best sleep I've had in my life."<br/><br/>"Really?"<br/><br/>"No, I was lying of course."<br/><br/>"Sorry about you sleeping on the chair, if me and Hyejin had more space on the bed, we would've let you join, but..."<br/><br/>The vampire chuckled. "You're a mover, I know. Seeing Hyejin on the floor proved that."<br/><br/>The two chatted a bit and laughed while they followed their more human-like friends to the store full of cloaks.<br/><br/>"This place has many cloaks, but we want to try and fit in and not be seen easily, so we'll just get the plain dark-colored cloaks okay?" Yongsun said to which the three nodded in understanding.<br/><br/>Byulyi wrapped her arm around Wheein. "And me and Wheein will pay go for it. You and Hyejin can go buy something else important like weapons."<br/><br/>Solar raised an eyebrow. "We can go pay for them together."<br/><br/>"No, I think Byulyi us right," Wheein said, taking the vampire's side. "We should hurry and buy other things. We can't stay any longer or else we could get caught."</p><p> </p><p>"See, the pup got the idea."<br/><br/>Solar rolled her eyes. "Fine, you have a point, but I think me and Hyejin should stay with one of you and vice versa since you both are this town's noticeable main targets."<br/><br/>"You're right. I'll take Hyejin then. You take the werepup."<br/><br/>"Why not let me be paired with you since these two are close to each other?"<br/><br/>"Awww, is someone already going to miss me? Don't worry, it won't be too long."<br/><br/>Yongsun glared at the brunette for a few seconds and then turned around. "Meet us back at the room when you're done. C'mon, Wheein we'll go buy the weapons." Before the two left, Solar poured grabbed a pouch and poured some coins inside. She then gave the small bag to Byul, who let her hold go on the werewolf to hold the bag. "That's for the cloaks and the food you will later buy after you buy the cloaks, got it?"<br/><br/>Byul saluted the ex guard. "Yes, ma'am."<br/><br/>Wheein looked at Hyejin worriedly, since it would be the first time she would be separated from her friend. The witch noticed it and went to pet the top of the wolf's head. "It's all right, you have Solar at least. We'll meet you later once everything is done and if anything bad happens, you know my scent."<br/><br/>"C'mon Wheein."<br/><br/>Wheein was still hesitant to go, but with Hyejin's reassurance, followed the ex guard to buy the needed supplies.<br/><br/>Hyejin watched until her friend was out of view and turned around to see the vampire grinning ear to ear, holding what seemed like a witch's cloak and was not amused one bit. "Really? Would you like it if I showed you a vampire cloak?"<br/><br/>"I wouldn't mind, but last time I checked, those don't have a hood piece to cover my face."<br/><br/>Hyejin groaned in annoyance. "I'm starting to understand why Solar let you sleep on the chair."<br/><br/>Hyejin must have struck a low blow as the smile on the vampire's face disappeared. "Okay, I get it, I'll stop." She then placed the cloak back and walked away.<br/><br/>Hyejin was surprised by Byulyi's action as what she said seemed to have upset the vampire. She followed the vampire, feeling bad. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said."<br/><br/>"It's all right. You said nothing wrong."<br/><br/>"That's not what your face looked." Hyejin then noticed Byulyi stuffing another cloak into another. "What are you doing?"<br/><br/>"Putting a cloak inside another so we pay half of it."<br/><br/>"But isn't that stealing?" The witch whispered.<br/><br/>"Yeah, but the clerk won't know, they're too busy talking to a customer, so..."<br/><br/>"But what if we're caught?"<br/><br/>"Then we'll pay for the four instead and act like we found them like that." She placed in the final cloak inside the other and folded them in a way to make it harder to know that there was another cloak inside the other and walked to the cashier.<br/><br/>Hyejin rolled her eyes, no longer feeling sorry. "A thief will always be a thief." She thought to herself as she followed the vampire and watched as the cashier was none the wiser about the cloaks underneath the other as the two were the same size. Byulyi paid for the "two" cloaks and they walked away with the four cloaks.<br/><br/>"Is that why you wanted to split us up into two? So they don't suspect that there's four cloaks instead of two?"<br/><br/>"Somewhat, but mostly because miss follows the rules probably wouldn't allow me to steal."<br/><br/>"And for a second there, I was feeling sorry for you."<br/><br/>Byulyi sadly chuckled."Anyway, let's go buy and steal some food, so we can reunite you and the werepup."<br/><br/>Hyejin noticed the change of mood in the vampire again, but this time didn't want to speak on it since she seems to change the subject. This time she'll just follow along with what the brunette wanted to do as long as it didn't get them in trouble.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Wheein stood close beside Solar as the surrounding people gave her unfriendly stares. She wished Hyejin was here with her, cause the witch being by her side always seemed to calm her down.<br/><br/>Yongsun noticed Wheein being uncomfortable and protectively wrapped her arm around the small wolf. "I promise to keep you safe."<br/><br/>Wheein smiled at Solar's comforting words and for a bit, she forgot the cold stares looking at her. The two walked inside the blacksmith who surprisingly greeted them kindly. "Hi, welcome to the blacksmith, whatcha ladies looking for?"<br/><br/>"Two daggers and two swords," Solar said as she placed the bag of coins down on the anvil. "I hope this is enough to pay for those four things."<br/><br/>The blacksmith grabbed the bag and shook it. "This will do just fine, but I can only get you the pre-made weapons."<br/><br/>"Pre-made is fine. We are in a rush."<br/><br/>"Got it. You wait right here and I'll get you your swords and daggers." The blacksmith then went to grab the weapons and after a few minutes came out with the two swords and daggers. "Here yeah go."<br/><br/>"Thank you, sir." The two bid farewell to the older man before leaving.<br/><br/>"He seemed nice."<br/><br/>"Seem so. Perhaps not everyone is out to get you out here."<br/><br/>Wheein chuckled. "I hope not or else, we'll be sleeping on the dirt a lot."<br/><br/>After a few minutes of walking and weird side-eyes, Wheein saw something that caught her eye. "Solar can we go inside this store?"<br/><br/>Yongsun stopped walking and turned around to see Wheein pointing at a magic shop and realized why she wanted to. She forgot for a second that Hyejin was a gifted witch and not a normal human like her. "Okay, but know we have little coins left, so buy something cheap."<br/><br/>Wheein beamed as she shook her head furiously and went inside. Yongsun smiled and followed her friend inside.<br/><br/>Unlike the blacksmith, the shopkeeper was very displeased by the two's presence in his store. "Is that dog I smell?"<br/><br/>Yongsun got defensive as she got in front of Wheein. "Yeah, and what about it?"<br/><br/>"No mutts allowed." The man said as he pointed to a sign that read 'no mutts allowed' "leave your dog outside. I'm baffled that you didn't put a leash on that thing."<br/><br/>Yongsun's blood was boiling from this person's racist remarks to her friend. "Wheein is not some dog to be leashed."<br/><br/>"Solar it's fine. We can just go somewhere else."<br/><br/>"Listen to your pet if you know what's good for you. I don't understand why you even come here. You don't even look like the magic type."<br/><br/>That was the last straw as Yongsun started walking up to the man with clenched fists. "We're here to get something for a friend and that's what we'll do."<br/><br/>"Then get your mutt- " The man didn't get to finish his sentence when he was silenced by Solar's fist in his face.<br/><br/>"I think I had enough of your nonsense." Yongsun rubbed the blood off her fist, then turned back to Wheein, who was surprised at what she saw.<br/><br/>"Do you think that was a little too much?"<br/><br/>"Nothing's too much when it's trash. Now go get what you need for Hyejin and we'll be on our way."<br/><br/>Wheein nodded her head and went to search for what she wanted until she finally found the right one. It was a spell book used for witches and a wand. She grabbed the two things and walked to the ex guard, who looked fascinated by the sorcerer's books.<br/><br/>"I'm ready."<br/><br/>Yongsun went to pay for the book and wand and they left. It was getting dark as they went back to the tavern room, so they assumed that their other two comrades made it back. Hopefully, they didn't run into the same rude people they met. When they walked inside their room, they were surprised to only see Hyejin with no vampire in sight. As Wheein and Solar placed the weapons down, the witch saw the worry in Solar's face.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, she went to the tavern to get a drink," Hyejin said as she watched Solar grab a cloak and put it on.<br/><br/>"With the money Jin gave us?"<br/><br/>Although Hyejin couldn't see the expression on Solar's face when she lifted the hood, she knew the ex guard was upset. "Yeah, but she said she'd get one drink. Solar, wait, she said only one drink!" Hyejin sighed when the older woman walked off.<br/><br/>"Hey, Hyejin. I got you a wand and a book!" Wheein said with an enormous grin as she held up the boom and wand.<br/><br/>Hyejin smiled. "Well, come here and let me see."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Byul was taking a swig of her beer when she was suddenly grabbed and held by the collar of her cloak by Solar. "How did you know it was me? I was literally wearing a cloak with a hood."<br/><br/>"You're the only one in here besides me wearing a cloak and I can sense a thief like you from a mile away."<br/><br/>Byulyi then pulled herself for the ex guard's grip. "Shhh, lower your voice when you say thief in this bar."<br/><br/>"I don't care. How could you waste the coins Jin gave on beer!"<br/><br/>"I told Hyejin that it was just one beer."<br/><br/>"I don't believe you. Once a thief, always a thief. You probably even stole some things while you went to get supplies."<br/><br/>Byul didn't understand Solar's hostility towards her, but she refuses to let the woman talk down on her. "You don't get to judge me on how I live miss perfect!"<br/><br/>"I do because ever since I met you, it cost me everything I worked so hard for!" Yongsun yelled with tears threatening to escape. It was quiet in the busy tavern and Solar looked around to notice that all eyes were on them. She looked back into the vampire's eyes, which were filled with sadness, guilt, and anger.<br/><br/>Byul lightly pushed Solar "I'm not the dumbass who ran into danger, knowing full well that I could die."<br/><br/>Solar than shoved Byul, who fell back from the force and slammed her back onto the counter. "I rather die than be stuck with you!"<br/><br/>The force caused the hood the vampire was wearing to come off and immediately a figure with long silver hair stood up. A figure she remembered seeing just a few days ago and was hoping to not see again.<br/><br/>"Hey, that's the person who stole from me!" The figure, Yoohyeon if she remembered, yelled as she walked up to the duo with her friends to which Byul remembered only see one of.<br/><br/>"We got to go Solar," Byul said as she grabbed the short-haired woman's wrist and started running out the tavern.<br/><br/>"Of course your thieving ways would get us in trouble again!"<br/><br/>"Can you not fight with me and run!"<br/><br/>"Fine, but we have to go back for Wheein and Hyejin."<br/><br/>"They're fine. They didn't see your face yet. Now shut up and run!"<br/><br/>The two ran into the forest hoping to lose their pursuers, so once the footsteps seemed to have vanished, they stopped to catch their breathes. Solar yanked her hand away from the vampire.<br/><br/>"I think we lost them," Byulyi said, but felt like she jinxed it when they heard more than one howling and footsteps coming their way. "Aww, shit. Me and my stupid mouth."<br/><br/>The two ran again, now with two werewolves on their tail, and they were catching up fast. As they ran, Byulyi looked behind her to see two pairs of red glowing eyes and torches and it somehow felt like deja vu.<br/>She didn't realize that Solar stopped running and bumped into her which caused the two to tumble down a rocky hill. They got cuts and bruises on the way down until they finally landed on mud.<br/><br/>Yongsun lifted her torso as she glared at the vampire. "Why the hell didn't you stop!" Solar's furious mood quickly changed when she saw fear in the vampire's eyes.<br/><br/>"I... I-" She was cut off by another set of howling and desperately looked around for a hiding spot. She saw a small hole near a big rock that was big enough for someone to hide in. She then looked at Solar. "They went to look for a safer way down, so we got to act fast." She grabbed Solar's hand again, but it was yanked away, which confused the brunette.<br/><br/>"I-I can't. I think I bruised my ankle." Byul looked at Solar's leg and saw a huge bump on the ankle area. So she carried her on her back instead. "W-what are you doing?"<br/><br/>"Saving your ass. What else?" Byul said as she slowly walked to her destination. The weight of Solar, causing a surge of pain through her ribs.<br/><br/>"Just leave me and go, dumbass."<br/><br/>"No way, they're after me and if they see you, they'll go after Wheein and Hyejin."<br/><br/>The vampire then placed Solar into the hole as she went to push the big rock.<br/><br/>"Wait, what are you doing?"<br/><br/>"I told you already, saving your ass."<br/><br/>Solar was about to speak but was quickly cut off. "Stop asking questions. Look, I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to ruin your life and everything you worked hard for. If I could turn back time, I would make sure that we never met."<br/><br/>"But that doesn't mean you have to do this."<br/><br/>Byul fully pushed the rock to cover the hole and frantically covered the marks. She heard the footsteps from afar. "Yes, it does. Now please be quiet. I can hear them coming."<br/><br/>Even if Yongsun wanted to protest, she couldn't allow them both to get captured and put the other two in harm's way, so she did what the vampire told her to do and went quiet as she heard Byulyi's footsteps get farther away from her. Soon she heard another set of footsteps come closer and held her breath when they stopped.<br/><br/>"I saw them fall here. You can see the mud mark where they fell and some blood on the rocks when you look up."<br/><br/>"Guys, I see one set of footsteps, I think one of them is still here."<br/><br/>"I can't smell anyone here Gahyeon. I think they're trying to trick us that one is left back here, so we lose them."<br/><br/>"Then they won't be getting far. Let's go before we lose them. Lead the way, Yoohyeon."<br/><br/>"With pleasure." The person, Yoohyeon, said as she howled again and ran off with a few other footsteps following suit.<br/><br/>Yongsun waited for what felt like hours until she felt like the coast was clear and tried to push the rock, but it was proven to be difficult because of how big the rock was and her bruised ankle. She was glad that there was mud to help her push the rock easier and soon there was a slight gap to crawl out of. She looked around and wondered how she was gonna get out of here.<br/><br/>"Looks like she screwed me over again than helped me." Yongsun unconsciously said and immediately realized what she said and sighed. "No, she at least tried to help me escape, so I should be grateful." she then crawled to the spot both her and Byul fell in and climbed up from the rocks.<br/><br/>She noticed the many blood marks as she climbed up and wondered how bad are Byul's injuries compared to her own. She knew the woman could still walk, but could she run or broke something else like her ribs? She shook her head to focus. If she remembered correctly, vampires can heal over time, so the vampire must be fine after. Right?</p><p><br/>The ex guard finally reached the top and was glad to have found a branch that was long enough for her to use as a walking stick. She crawled to the tree and did her best to grab onto the branch and break it off. It took a while until she finally did and hoped her way back to Wheein and Hyejin, to figure out a plan to either rescue Byul or meet up with the vampire if she finally lost the people chasing them.</p><p><br/>"Don't judge a book by its cover." Yongsun now wished she hadn't judged the vampire so harshly. Sure, Byulyi is a thief, but she must have had to in order to survive. She didn't seem bad at heart, so she promised to be at least nicer to the vampire. If they both get out of this town, that is.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Byul ran as far as she could go. Her body ached from the morning, from the counter slam, from the rocky fall, from slipping on the mud a couple of times, and her legs were giving out, but she still ran. All that was on her mind was to get as far away as possible so they don't know where Solar was when they catch her and hopefully make the older woman escape before they find her hiding spot.<br/><br/>The footsteps grew closer, so she tried to sprint, which soon proved to be difficult as her injuries proved to be too much and she collapsed. She tried to get up, but her body refused to listen. Everything hurt so badly and because she was too dumb to drink blood when she was hungry, her vampire ability to self-heal didn't work. She laid down, on the brink of passing out as the footsteps finally reached her and someone picked her up.<br/><br/>"I'll teach you to steal from me, thief." That was the last thing Byulyi heard until she lost consciousness and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byulyi noooo! D: </p><p>I don't know if anyone reads the bottom parts honestly, but at least the ones reading this would know that this chapter was supposed to be longer, but it was way too long with over 8,000 words, so I'm gonna split it in two. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Pack Sticks Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's too early for this," Jungkook said as he yawned.<br/><br/>It was early in the morning and he along with Jimin, Taehyung, and the guy who led the group that caught the four criminals, Daeho, all stood near the stables as they waited for Eric to show up.<br/><br/>Jimin yawned as he stretched. "Start getting used to early mornings, cause we'll be seeing the morning sky a lot until those fugitives are caught."<br/><br/>The young guard groaned and hoped that they catch them before he becomes a morning person. A few minutes passed by and the four were starting to think Eric might not show up but were proven wrong when they saw their last member show up late.<br/><br/>"Finally, you show up. I was starting to think that we'd be a four-member group instead of five." Taehyung said.<br/><br/>Eric chuckled. "And let you guys have all the glory when they're caught? You wish." The five guards laughed and as they did, Eric noticed Daeho and became worried about Solar's safety as this guy would probably kill her. Her bounty is dead or alive after all and that made that didn't sit well knowing the many potential bounty hunters and mercenaries after them, mostly the most dangerous one known as Dreamcatcher.<br/><br/>"Now that we're all here, let's get to work. Taehyung, Jungkook, and I will check around town to find their whereabouts. While Daeho and Eric go searching around the wall to see if there is any hole they could try to escape from. Surely, by then we'd find them before they can escape."<br/><br/>Eric gulped when he heard was being paired with Daeho.<br/><br/>"C'mon, old man, let's find these bastards and kill them." Daeho got on his horse and Eric was hoping they never find Solar and her new friends.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Byul's eyes slowly opened, but she quickly closed them shut when she was hit with a bright light. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around the room to see someone on a chair. The person had silver hair and Byulyi assumed it was the woman she stole from a few days ago. The person looked like they were sleeping, so being the devious vampire she is, went to mess with them by dragging her chair across the floor which made a loud screeching sound that startled the silver-haired woman off her chair.<br/><br/>Yoohyeon jumped from her spot to see Byulyi laughing at her. "Do you have a death wish or something!" The wolf walked towards Byul about to punch the vampire when her name was called out.<br/><br/>"Yoohyeon, don't try to beat up our prisoner as soon as she wakes up. I don't want to wait for another hour or so until she wakes up again."<br/><br/>"But she scared me!"<br/><br/>"Maybe if you were keeping an eye on her and not sleeping like you always do, you wouldn't have been scared. Now go sit back down and stay in it this time while I have a little chat with our prisoner."<br/><br/>Yoohyeon's tail dropped as she walked back to her chair. "Not my fault I have to sleep. I'm not dead like you."<br/><br/>"That is true. Want to see if a werewolf can become a vampire?"<br/><br/>Yoohyeon sat down on her chair. "No thanks. I love sleeping."<br/><br/>The red haired figure rolled her eyes then walked up to Byulyi. "I want to start off by saying that that was one hell of a way to wake the wolf up."<br/><br/>Byulyi smirked. "Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm awake."<br/><br/>"Oh, I saw you wake up. After all, I'm a perfectly well-fed vampire." The red-haired woman then pointed at Byulyi's chest. "You, however, don't seem to be by the way your wounds haven't healed on their own, but don't worry we made sure your wounds were taken care of."<br/><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>"I do need you alive than dead. Anyway, enough about that let us introduce ourselves. I'm Minji and the silver wolf on the chair is Yoohyeon. You might remember her from a few days ago when you stole from her, but that's beside the point. Now that we told you our names, want to tell yours?"<br/><br/>"Umm... " Byulyi wouldn't give them her actual name but didn't know what to tell them instead. She had to think quick and that's when an idea popped up. "My name is Moonbyul." Sure, she still gave them her name, but it's in a different order. Totally an excellent way to hide her identity.<br/><br/>"Hi, Moonbyul. My, that's a cool name you got."<br/><br/>"Thanks, do you want it, cause I can let you borrow it if you don't mind having a ten million bounty."<br/><br/>Minji laughed. "You're a funny one. It's such a shame you have a bounty, or else I would've let you join my little team."<br/><br/>"Sorry, but I got my own little team, so you might as well turn me in."<br/><br/>Minji laughed at the brunette's words. "I'm not going to turn you in. You're a vampire and I would never betray my people unless you try to kill me or my friends, but that can all change if you don't tell me where your little friend is."<br/><br/>Byul's face faltered a bit, but it quickly turned into confidence with a smirk across her face. "I mean I could tell you, except she wouldn't still be at the spot I hid her in before you guys chase after us."<br/><br/>"You are correct, I guess we have to play the waiting game then." Minji walked towards the door." Anyway, I think my customers upstairs have been parched long enough, so I'll leave you to watch on our prisoner while we wait for her team to come to rescue her." The bartender opened the door, but before she left, she said one more thing. "Oh, and Yoohyeon you have permission to do whatever you want with the prisoner as long as you don't kill her. I'll make sure Handong comes down later to clean the bruises you left." And with that, she was gone.<br/><br/>Byulyi, or now known as Moonbyul, gulped when the crack of knuckles could be heard from the silver wolf inside with her.<br/><br/>"This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me."<br/><br/>"Sh-shouldn't you and me be switched in that phrase?"<br/><br/>"In most cases yes, but not this one." Yoohyeon then threw a punch in Moonbyul's direction.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Do you think Solar and Byul will be okay?" Wheein asked as she laid down on the bed next to Hyejin.<br/><br/>"Probably not, but maybe this time will be different," Hyejin said.<br/><br/>"What if they don't come back?"<br/><br/>"They will. Now get some rest and they might show up in the morning bickering." Hyejin closed her eyes, but felt the werewolf staring at her, which made her sighed as she pats the girl's head. "but if they don't, we can go searching for them."<br/><br/>Although the werewolf wished they went to look for them right now, she had faith that the vampire and ex guard would come back like Hyejin said, so she closed her eyes.<br/><br/>Hyejin wasn't surprised when she woke up on the wooden floor again, but this time she at least had the blanket. She begrudgingly got up to see the spot her best friend was supposed to occupy empty and got worried. "Wheein?" She called out and was relieved when the wolf shot out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body.<br/><br/>"I'm here, what is Hyejin?" Wheein said with worry in her voice.<br/><br/>"Nothing, I just wanted to know where you are. I got a little worried." Hyejin eyed her friend up and down, realizing how much her friend had grown. Wheein awkwardly coughed, which caused the witch to blush at being caught, and tried to change the subject. "You rarely wake up so early."<br/><br/>"I was having a hard time sleeping."<br/><br/>"Then why did I still wake up on the floor?"<br/><br/>"Oh, I don't get me wrong, I did sleep for a bit until..." Wheein looked to the side and Hyejin followed to see her friend looking at the empty space that Solar slept in.<br/><br/>"So they didn't show up, huh?" Wheein shook her head. "Then we'll go look for them like I said last night." Wheein eyes lit up and if the girl had a tail, it would wag really fast right about now.<br/><br/>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"<br/><br/>"We'll go looking for them once you wear actual clothes and not a towel."<br/><br/>Wheein forgot she got out of the shower and sheepishly rubbed her neck as she slowly backed into the bathroom. "Right. I'll go do that right now."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Are you sure they're both here somewhere?" Hyejin said as she followed the werewolf in front of her.<br/><br/>"I sniffed the bed she laid on two nights ago and it's leading me here. Do you doubt my nose?"<br/><br/>"You know I would never doubt that nose. It saved us so many times, but it's just so surreal to think the two would be here. I mean, why did they even come out here?"<br/><br/>"I don't know, but the scent is getting stronger which means, we're getting closer." Wheein transformed into her animal werewolf form.<br/><br/>Hyejin was about to get on until she heard rustling come by and pushed the wolf into a nearby Bush and hid.<br/><br/>Wheein transformed back into her human self. "Why- " Hyejin placed a hand on the wolf's mouth before she could scream about her concerns. The rustling noise seemed to have gotten closer, and she wondered how she hadn't picked up the sound.<br/><br/>"I can't believe we couldn't find a single scent to help us track the second person." A woman with dark brown hair said dejectedly.<br/><br/>Another woman with raven hair sighed. "Minji is gonna give us a lecture."<br/><br/>"You mean she'll give you a lecture, Gahyeon. She'll probably use me and Siyeon as target practice for her magic." The brunette spoke.<br/><br/>"My tail is still recovering from her fire magic." The third woman with blue hair, who Hyejin assumed was Siyeon, said.<br/><br/>"Let's hope it'll be water this time, so I can get cooled down from this heat."<br/><br/>Siyeon chuckled. "Yeah."<br/><br/>The three women walked off and once they were out of range, Hyejin spoke. "We have to find Solar and quick."<br/><br/>Wheein nodded her head and re-transformed to her animal wolf form. Hyejin rode on the wolf's back as she was lead towards the direction the scent was leading her friend.<br/><br/>She gasped in horror and immediately jumped off Wheein when she saw Solar laying next to a tree with severe cuts and bruises. "Solar! Solar, please don't be dead!" The witch looked around and was more worried when she didn't see the vampire. "Wheein check around the place to see if Byulyi is also here. I'll go heal Solar." Wheein did what she was told and went to look around and as she did Hyejin opened her book and flipped the pages until she found the spell she was looking for. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Solar.<br/><br/>"Therapévo." Hyejin casted and soon Yongsun was surrounded by a faint yellow glow. Her smaller wounds were healed immediately, but the bigger ones took its time.<br/><br/>After what felt like an eternity, the ex guard's eyes slowly opened up and the faint glow disappeared. "Where am I?"<br/><br/>Hyejin pulled the older girl into an embrace. "Thank god you're okay. I was worried something bad happened to you."<br/><br/>Solar looked around. "Is Byulyi here?"<br/><br/>"What, I thought she was with you?" Wheein came back to them in a frenzy. "Wheein did you find Byul?"<br/><br/>"No, but I may have an idea where she could be."<br/><br/>"Then tell us."<br/><br/>"Well, here's the thing. I found her scent when I was searching for her and found this spot, but it had others and her scent was gone from there. The other scents led back to the town."<br/><br/>Hyejin assumed the group those three were in had taken Byulyi. "Then we can't go back for her," Hyejin said, and that surprised Solar and Wheein.<br/><br/>"What do you mean we can't go back?"<br/><br/>"If she's captured, then they might expect us to save her."<br/><br/>"But we can't leave her there."<br/><br/>"Wheein- "<br/><br/>"No, Hyejin. Us four are a pack now and a pack sticks together, so we're gonna go back there and save our vampire friend, cause I know that she'd do the same for us."<br/><br/>"How do you know? You only knew her for what? Three days and she's a thief who, may I remind you, got us in this situation in the first place."<br/><br/>"She may be a thief," Solar said, causing the two to loom at her. "But she saved my life and I know damn well I would've been the one caught if it were any other thief." She then looked at Wheein with a soft smile. "And it's like you said. She's a part of our team now, so we have to go back for her no matter what."<br/><br/>Hyejin processed the words Wheein and Solar told her and no matter how much she wanted to argue, she knew it was two against one. She couldn't leave either, cause she could never abandon Wheein. There was only one option to take.<br/>The witch sighed in defeat knowing that she had to help them save the vampire and she may not say it out loud, but the vampire can be enjoyable company when she didn't decide to be an asshole. "Fine, I'll go save her."<br/><br/>Wheein jumped up happily when Hyejin agreed but then realized that her friend said. "You mean we right?"<br/><br/>"No, I mean me. Solar's wounds are healing and I need you to protect her."<br/><br/>"What about you?"<br/><br/>"I'll be fine. I have magic on my side and Byul seems like a capable enough vampire to help me out if I need it."<br/><br/>Wheein sighed. "Okay, we'll be right here until you return, so please be careful."<br/><br/>Hyejin pat the wolf's head with a reassuring smile. "You know I always am."<br/><br/>Wheein watched as Hyejin ran off towards the direction of the tavern and once her best friend was gone, she took a seat next to Solar. "Do you think she'll be able to save Byulyi?"<br/><br/>"I believe she will. After all, she has to get back to you." Yongsun said and closed her eyes to rest.<br/><br/>Wheein was glad Solar closed her eyes, casts she was blushing like a tomato at what the older woman just said to her. She knew Hyejin would do anything for her, even move a mountain if she had to, but Solar made it sound like it was romantic. Don't get her wrong, she loves Hyejin with all her heart, was very protective over her friend, and her happiest dreams always had Hyejin in it.... okay, maybe she did love the witch, but she wouldn't say that out loud if it could ruin their long-term friendship, so, for now, she'll keep it to herself.<br/>With Solar asleep, Wheein became sleepy as well, so she took this opportunity to nap and closed her eyes. Hoping the next time she opens her eyes, Hyejin and Byulyi will be there, yelling at her to wake up and run with them.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Hyejin ran all the way to the tavern, but instead of going inside, she ran around the building in hopes to find another way in. Which she did when she spotted doors leading to what might be a caller."Bingo."<br/>She looked around and was glad to not find anyone. "Now I need a spell to get in." Hyejin then flipped through the pages of her book, until she found the spell she was looking for and pointed her wand at the doors.<br/><br/>"Ánoixe." The cellar doors flew open, and she entered. "Please be down here Byul."<br/><br/>"How's the food?" Yoohyeon asked as she watched Byulyi eat.<br/><br/>"Grrrt!" Byulyi happily said with her mouth full of food. Though they were a mercenary group, they seemed to treat their prisoners well as they treated the vampire's wounds and allowed her to eat with her hands. Sure, she was still treated as one with chains around her wrists, but she wasn't complaining if she got delicious food.<br/><br/>Yoohyeon rolled her eyes when Byul spoke with food in her mouth, but let it slide for now. The metal door soon opened and Yoohyeon was surprised since she was only expecting Yubin to return to retrieve the food try. "Yubin?" The silver wolf called out, but there was no response. She tried to call out her friend's name again but blacked out when something punched her square in the face.<br/><br/>"What the hell?!?!" Byulyi yelled as she jumped back by Yoohyeon suddenly falling to the ground unconscious.<br/><br/>"Byul it's me Hyejin, I'm here to get you out."<br/><br/>"Hyejin?" Byul was surprised to hear the witch's voice. "Are you invisible?"<br/><br/>"Yeah." Hyejin searched Yoohyeon for a key to which she did and ran to Byul's side to unlock her chains. "Sorry, it took awhile to get you out."<br/><br/>The vampire rubbed her wrists. "It's fine, I trusted you guys would save me, eventually. Now how are we going to escape?"<br/><br/>Hyejin felt guilty for suggesting to leave Byul behind and wondered how the vampire would feel if they left her behind. She shook those thoughts away since her priority now was to get them out before they're caught. "We'll leave the way I cam in. Now hold still." Hyejin flipped her book until she found the spell and casted it. "Aórato." Byulyi soon became invisible and Hyejin held her hand as they ran out.<br/><br/>Once they exited out the cellar doors, Hyejin closed it. "Do you think we have enough time to get our things?"<br/><br/>"Maybe, but we can only go for one trip, so grab the important stuff and let's go."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Yubin walked down the stairs to grab the prisoner's food tray but was confused as to why the cell door was opened, so she carefully walked inside. "Yoohyeon, why is the do- YOOHYEON?!?" Yubin yelled as she rushed to Yoohyeon's side and checked her pulse which seemed fine. She sighed in relief and looked round to find no one else, which meant the prisoner's friends came for and somehow knocked Yoohyeon out.<br/>It confused Yubin since she knew her friend would never let her guard down and would fight anyone that came at her. Those thoughts had to be pushed aside. Right now she needed to get Yoohyeon to Handong, so she picked up her friend and ran up the stairs.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Wheein heard footsteps coming towards them and smelled the air. The scents were very familiar, so she jumped up from where she laid and turned her head towards the direction of the smell to see her favorite person in the world and Byulyi riding on a horse. "You guys are okay! And you guys got a horse?"<br/><br/>"We sure are. Thanks to this horse and powerful witch here." Byulyi said with a grin as she pulled Hyejin into a side hug.<br/><br/>Hyejin blushed at the sudden contact. "We stole the gray horse." She then pulled herself away from Byulyi's grasp. "And I only saved you cause Wheein and Solar wanted to save you."<br/><br/>"And you did it without coming back and telling them I died."<br/><br/>Hyejin rolled her eyes playfully. "I wished I did that instead." The three laughed at that.<br/><br/>Yongsun woke up by the sound of laughter and looked around to see Hyejin, Wheein, and Byulyi. Yongsun smiled fondly when she saw Byul. "You're safe." She said it so low that she didn't expect the vampire to hear, but she forgot vampires had good hearing, so she saw brown orbs stare at her.<br/><br/>"Seems like you are too. How's your ankle?"<br/><br/>"Good."<br/><br/>"Wait, your ankle was broken too?!?" Wheein said with worry.<br/><br/>Solar chuckled. "Don't worry, it's feeling better now. Oh, and Byul I wasn't able to say this to you before, but thank you for saving me that is."<br/><br/>Byulyi smiled. "Ah, it's no biggie. You would have done the same if I broke my ankle."<br/><br/>"I guess you're right and I'm sorry for getting angry at you before."<br/><br/>"You don't have to apologize. I did screw everything up for you."<br/><br/>Solar shook her head. "You didn't do it on purpose, you just acted on your nature. That doesn't excuse my actions for assuming the worst in you, thief or not. You have a kind heart, Byulyi. Much kinder than most of the guards I met at the kingdom."<br/><br/>Byul blushed a little by those words. "I... "<br/><br/>Wheein and Hyejin looked at each other, confused at this strange interaction between the two. They were expecting the two to bicker but were surprised to see this nice interaction. However, they had to remember that they're about to be chased by dangerous merchandise. "Look, guys, I'm happy that you are getting along now, but we got to go before they come after us."<br/><br/>"I agree. Hyejin you ride Wheein. Me and Solar will ride the horse." Byulyi extended her hand for the ex guard to take, which she gladly did.<br/><br/>Byul helped Solar on top of the horse and went in front of her. "I know someone close by who might give us something on our adventure to the next kingdom, so let's go there first."<br/><br/>Hyejin adjusted the backpack with their food supplies and nodded her head. "Fine, you lead the way then."<br/><br/>Byul was glad Hyejin trusted her to lead, so she hoped her buddy was willing to help them out.<em> "I wonder if these two years treated you more kindly than they did to me, Sandeul."</em> The vampire thought to herself as she rode off towards the direction of his house.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Yoohyeon slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see her Handong, Yubin, and Minji. "What happened?"<br/><br/>"Yoohyeon, are you okay?" Minji asked as she checked for any wounds on the silver wolf's face.<br/><br/>"And how did you get unconscious?" Handong questioned.<br/><br/>"I'm fine, Minji. Handong's healing works as always and I don't know how I got unconscious. One minute I saw the door open, and the next I was decked in the face and blacked out."<br/><br/>Yubin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see anyone?"<br/><br/>Yoohyeon only shook her head as a response.<br/><br/>Minji clenched her fist. "The second person must be a witch or someone else from her team."<br/><br/>"Do you think it's the other three on the board next to the prisoner's?" Handong asked.<br/><br/>"Most likely. I can't believe I gave them a room."<br/><br/>"Well, we can at least use their scents in that room to find them."<br/><br/>The vampire's cold exterior quickly changed. "Oh yeah, you're about right Yubin." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess that makes Bora and the others hunt for a scent back in the forest to be useless, huh?"<br/><br/>Yubin facepalmed. She couldn't believe that the red-haired woman was one of the most dangerous people to ever live. The sound of a door opening caused all four women to look at it, thinking it could be intruders, but it was only Bora, Siyeon, and Gahyeon with defeat written all over their faces.<br/><br/>"We're sorry Minji, but we tried to look for the second person's scent, but it seemed to have gone away before we could pick it up." A brunette woman named Bora said.<br/><br/>"And the blood dried up or soaked into the ground, so I couldn't collect it without tracking a worm instead." Gahyeon said right after Bora.<br/><br/>"Yeah, we're sorry Minji, so please use water instead of fire for your next target practice." Siyeon added.<br/><br/>The red-haired vampire smirked, which scared the three girls as they huddled together. "Don't worry about it you three. We actually found a better way to track them."<br/><br/>Gahyeon peaked her head out from between the two wolves hugging her. "Wait really?"<br/><br/>"Yes. Their room."<br/><br/>"Oh thank god, we're safe," Bora spoke as she let her hold on the two go.<br/><br/>"You can thank Yubin for saving you two for testing out my ice magic. I'm still upset that the vampire and her friend harmed our silver wolf here, so we're gonna go after them and show them that they can't mess with the most dangerous mercenary group throughout the entire kingdoms. Now you six go get ready. We're gonna go bounty hunting."<br/><br/>Yoohyeon perked up and her tail started to wag. "Wait, all six of us are actually going?!?"<br/><br/>"Yep, now go."<br/><br/>The six women cheered as they haven't had a seven-member trip in a long time. They were a little thankful to these criminals they were now on a hunt for and ran out to get ready for their trip. However, Gahyeon stayed behind to ask one important question.<br/><br/>"What about the tavern? Who will keep an eye on it while we're gone?"<br/><br/>"Frick, I forgot about that part. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we have been introduced to all of Dreamcratcher :D</p>
<p>And Solar has finally learned to be nicer to Byul for a bit. Let's see how long that will last XD</p>
<p>Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter, so have a good day and be safe wherever you are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All According To Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It seems like our targets met the dangerous mercenary group, Dreamcatcher."<br/><br/>Enzo looked at the many footprints on the ground and he assumed they were from their targets along with the mercenary group. "Are they still alive?"<br/><br/>"Seems like it, since the tracker spell is still leading me into the forest and we haven't found a body yet. Don’t know how far they got through."<br/><br/>Enzo angrily sighed. "We would have been able to catch up to them if you made the spell faster."<br/><br/>"And destroy our only way to find the four? Not a chance. Now quit your complaining and follow me. The tracking spell is telling me they went that way." She then walked towards the forest. "Jeez, I feel like the only one that wants to get these women."<br/><br/>Enzo’s fist tightened, wanting to kill his partner, but remembered that he needed her if they were to find those four women. His grip loosened and with a heavy sigh, followed Raven back into the forest.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Yongsun took a bite of the bread she was given for the night. It had been a day and a half since they left the mercenary town. She was surprised when they weren’t being chased by the group, but assumed that they would attack soon. The question now was when?<br/><br/>The sound of laughter caused the ex-guard to stare up from her food to see her three friends chatting and laughing with one another, and that made her smile softly. She was specifically looking at the brunette vampire who sat next to her. Ever since Byulyi saved her, the ex-guard promised herself to be nicer to the vampire which she had kept. Ever since Yongsun gave Byulyi a chance, the two started to bond quite nicely, with both accepting each other's differences and not allowing those things to hinder their friendship.<br/><br/>"I don't understand why having undercover names and a team name is important."<br/><br/>Byulyi gasped, pretending to be offended by what Wheein had just said. "Cause, Wheein, undercover names are cool, but I guess if you don't want to use one, it's fine. But we can't skip having a team name. That one is really important if we don't want people to address us as the four criminals anymore"<br/><br/>Wheein crossed her arms. "I guess a group name would be good, though I don't know what we would go by."<br/><br/>"That we can figure out later. We should use one that's silly as our name, like belly button."<br/><br/>"Bellybutton isn't silly," Hyejin said with a disgusted face as she couldn't believe the taller woman would suggest that as their team name.<br/><br/>"That's why we need to find something sillier to use instead."<br/><br/>Hyejin and Wheein rolled their eyes. "Okay, so the team name is for later, but undercover name wise, I think I'm sticking with my name. Jungwhee isn't as good of a name to hide as."<br/><br/>Hyejin pet the top of her friend’s head. "I would have to agree with you on this. Jungwhee doesn’t seem nearly as cool as Moonbyul."<br/><br/>"Wow, never thought I'd have the witch, Hyejin, on my side and Wheein, you know you don't have to change your name order. You can use an entirely different one, like Solar."<br/><br/>"Or like me, since I think I'm gonna go with Hwasa as my undercover name."<br/><br/>Wheein raised an eyebrow. "Why?"<br/><br/>"I don’t know it just came to me and it sounds much nicer than Hyejin, so I’m gonna use it."<br/><br/>"But I like Hyejin," Wheein said with her puppy eyes.<br/><br/>"It's just a cover name, Wheepup,” Byulyi claimed as she pulled Wheein to a side hug. “You can call her Hyejin all you want while it's just the four of us around."<br/><br/>"Can I still call her Hyejin around your friend?"<br/><br/>Byulyi shook her head. "I think it's best to use undercover names around him. The less he knows about you guys, the better."<br/><br/>"Speaking about your friend, are we close?" Yongsun spoke, finally including herself in the conversation.<br/><br/>"Yeah, it's actually really close from where we are, in that direction." The vampire agreed and pointed in a direction where her friend is located.<br/><br/>Yongsun raised an eyebrow. "If we were so close, then why did we make a camp here and not go to his place?"<br/><br/>"Cause we're being chased by Dreamcatcher if you remember and I don't want him to get mixed up in this."<br/><br/>"Wouldn't he be anyway if he lends us a map?" Hyejin questioned.<br/><br/>"No, he’s more like helping us unknowingly like all the other people who gave us items without knowing the big bounty on us. It’s just a coincidence that he’s a friend of mine.”<br/><br/>Yongsun rolled her eyes, not surprised by her reply. "I think we should go get some rest."<br/><br/>Byulyi stretched. "I agree, let me just pour water onto the campfire." But before Byulyi could get up from the spot she was sitting in, rocks shot out from the ground and latched onto the vampire's limbs. Trapping her and quickly soon the others. "Frick, they found us."<br/><br/>There was rustling in the bushes near them which soon revealed to be the red-hair bartender. "Sure did."<br/><br/>"How did you find us?" Hyejin questioned as she tried to free her limbs but to no avail.<br/><br/>"Oh, it was quite simple when you have werewolves and a scent for them to pick up on from the room you rented."<br/><br/>Hyejin mentally slapped herself in the face for forgetting about that.<br/><br/>"Well, we’re not gonna let you kidnap us without a fight!" Wheein yelled as she went to transform into her beastly werewolf form. Easily breaking off the rocky shackles that proved to be difficult for her human form.<br/><br/>Both Solar and Byulyi were in awe by their small friend's transformation. Wheein is easily seen as the shorter member compared to the other three but towered them greatly in her beastly form. With her being double the size of the Byulyi, who was considered the tallest member. The blonde wolf howled into the night and bared her fangs to the red-haired sorceress, who was surprised by the creature in front of her.<br/><br/>"Bora!" Minji yelled as the blonde werewolf charged at her. Readying herself to use one of her magic spells, but luckily didn’t need to as she saw her attacker get forcefully pinned to the ground by a beastly brown-furred werewolf.<br/><br/>As Wheein made herself a distraction, Hyejin looked around to find her book and wand nearby and went to reach for them.<br/><br/>The sound of footsteps came from behind Minji, so she turned back to find her samurai friend, Yubin, running towards her. "Are you okay Jiu?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, it’s a good thing you two are here."<br/><br/>“You know we always got your back." Yubin looked around the area until she noticed something. “Uhh, Jiu, what is the girl with the book doing?”<br/><br/>“Huh?” Minji went to see what her friend meant and saw that one of her prisoners, was about to cast a spell. "NO!" The vampire rushed towards the witch, but it was too late, as everything around her, including herself, slowed to a stop.<br/><br/>As time stopped, Hyejin went to cast another spell to break the rock, that was binding her to the ground and ran towards Solar and Byulyi. She used the same spell to break the two's shackles and cast another to unfreeze Solar.<br/><br/>"What kind of magic was that?" The older woman questioned.<br/><br/>"A freezing spell, but only temporarily, so we have to act fast. You go grab Byul and I'll unfreeze Wheein."<br/><br/>"Why not unfreeze Byulyi instead of me? She’s must stronger and faster as I am."<br/><br/>"I’m not gonna unfreeze Byul. I doubt she’s going to allow us to run to her friend’s house."<br/><br/>“You’re right. Good thinking there.” Solar complimented and went to pick up Byul as Hyejin ran towards her werewolf friend.<br/><br/>Hyejin pointed her wand at Wheein and cast the unfreezing spell. The werewolf was relieved to be able to move again and pushed the other wolf off her. She transformed back into her human form and looked at Hyejin. "Was not expecting that."<br/><br/>Hyejin pat the top of Wheein’s head. "I don’t think any of us were expecting that. Now let's get going before the magic wears off." The raven-haired woman extended her hand for Wheein to take, to which the werewolf gladly did and they ran towards Solar who was patiently waiting for them as she held onto a time-frozen Byulyi.<br/><br/>"Why is Byulyi still frozen?" Wheein questioned as she pointed at the vampire.<br/><br/>"Cause we’re going to Byul's friend’s house and I don’t want her to stop us."<br/><br/>"Smart." Was the only thing the werewolf said before the three ran off towards the direction the vampire pointed at before and hoped it would lead them to the friend Byulyi talked about.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Sandeul was sleeping peacefully in the night until a loud knock rudely interrupted his sleep. Thinking it was just the wind, he tried to go back to sleep, but another loud knock and the faint calling of his name proved his suspicion wrong. He assumed the sound came from downstairs and became confused about who it could've been as he wasn't expecting any visitors.<br/><br/>"It sounds like it’s coming from downstairs," Sandeul said to himself as he got up from the bed. He wondered who it could have been as he wasn’t expecting any visitors. "Only one way to find out." he grabbed his bow and arrow and walked down the stairs to the front door.<br/><br/>He peaked out the window where the intruders wouldn't see him and spotted four people. One was knocking on the door, another stood by watching the person knock, and one person looked to be carrying their friend wrapped around their arm. Sandeul tilted his head at that, as he wondered what was the reason, but assumed they faced some witch or wizard. Another knock and he decided to open the door.<br/><br/>Sandeul slowly unlocked the door and stepped a few feet apart from the door. “The door is unlocked, come in,” he said as he readied his bow and arrow. The door slowly creaked opened to reveal four women, one of them he knew very well. “Byulyi?”<br/><br/>"She can't really say anything, you know, with her being frozen and all." The woman with long raven hair said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Let me just unfreeze her.” Hyejin then pulled out her wand and said, “Viografikó chrónou.” Which unfroze the vampire.<br/><br/>"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to not come here. Now Sandeul could be in danger."<br/><br/>"Wait, what trouble did you get yourself into since the last time we saw each other?"<br/><br/>Byulyi froze for a second, then chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, you know the usual."<br/><br/>"I didn't know you usually become a criminal of kingdoms and get chased by the most dangerous mercenaries and possibly some guy who got you trouble with the kingdom," Yongsun said which earned her a glare from Byul, but it didn’t last for too long.<br/><br/>"Moon Byulyi, you did what!?!"<br/><br/>"L-look I can explain."<br/><br/>"Yeah, you do. What have you been up to during the two years we were apart?"<br/><br/>“I would love to tell you, but right now doesn’t seem like a good time. We need to leave, but before we do, do you have a map we can use?”<br/><br/>“I do, but can you at least tell me something? Like, have you been drinking anything?”<br/><br/>"No, I haven't been drinking blood. Now give me the map."<br/><br/>Sandeul rolled his eyes, but as promised went in the kitchen and came back with a map in one hand and a blood pouch in another. "See. How hard was that?"<br/><br/>"Very difficult." Byulyi saw the blood pouch on Sandeul's hand. "What's that for?"<br/><br/>"For you to drink of course."<br/><br/>"Oh, no. I am not drinking that.” Byulyi chided. “You know what happens if I drink that and we're in a rush to get out of here."<br/><br/>"Then use it as a way to fight them."<br/><br/>"No, that is not an option."<br/><br/>“Why don’t you drink the dang blood pouch? Are you cursed or something?” Hyejin asked. Byulyi looked at three women in front of her and quickly looked away. Although she did not say anything, Hyejin knew her suspicion was correct. "Then I guess we have no choice, but to stay here."<br/><br/>"What? No, we don't."<br/><br/>"I agree with Hye- I mean Hwasa," Yongsun said, remembering she had to use code names around Byulyi's friend. "The only way we were able to escape before was because they came in a small group and underestimated us, so Wheepup was able to distract them while Hwasa used her magic, but I doubt we'll able to do that again if we leave. Especially if they have to bring their whole group."<br/><br/>"So, what does me going berserk have to do about us staying in this house and risk the safety of my friend?"<br/><br/>"Well, we need one more element of surprise if we want to escape."<br/><br/>Byulyi then understood Solar's plan. "This better work then or your all dead and I can't have that on my conscious."<br/><br/>"Trust me, it will work."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Gahyeon watched the flames of the campfire, hoping for the return of her soon. Her wish came true when the sound of rustling was heard nearby, revealing Minji, Bora, Yubin, and a horse.<br/><br/>"Yay, you guys came back! I was getting worried for a minute there."<br/><br/>"Where're the four criminals?" Siyeon said as she tried to look at the captured horse for any of the four criminals.<br/><br/>"Let me guess," Yoohyeon said as she stood up. "We underestimated them again, and you guys got your ass handed to you."<br/><br/>"No need to be aggressive, cause they didn't want you to come along Yoohyeon," Handong said as she went to check the three for any injuries to heal back up.<br/><br/>Yoohyeon looked at their cleric, offended at what she just said to her. Her tail dropped, and she grumpily sat back down on her spot next to Gahyeon.<br/><br/>"We underestimated them, but only got frozen instead of a fist to the face." Minji looked at Yoohyeon's reaction and wasn't surprised to see the silver wolf offended at her now. "However, we later tracked them down and saw that they went to hide in a house."<br/><br/>"Then why didn't you went to get them?"<br/><br/>"Cause that house might be full of traps. We came back to gather the whole group if that's the case.<br/><br/>Yoohyeon's tail wagged fast at the mention of being included and stood back up quickly. "Then let's get going."<br/><br/>Minji laughed. "Of course."<br/><br/>"And this time we'll be prepared," Yubin added in. "Since we know their werewolf is small and isn't as strong, their witch is only strong with her book, and the vampire isn't all too powerful since she hasn't drunk anything for god knows how long."<br/><br/>"What about the short raven-haired woman? She has a higher bounty than the three combined."<br/><br/>"There are only two options for that. She was either a guard for the king and only had a high bounty for treason or she's actually a threat and we have to keep our guard up around her."<br/><br/>"Or she's a powerful ex guard," Bora added.<br/><br/>"Or that. Either way, we know some weaknesses about them and can use that to our advantage."<br/><br/>"Good observation Yubin," Minji said patting the samurai's back. "Now let's get us some criminals!" The six cheered along with their leader.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Byulyi sat still as her old-time friend, Sandeul, restrained her with metal chains and Hwasa casting a weakening spell, so the vampire couldn't easily break them when she goes berserk.<br/><br/>"Why did you stop Solar and Wheepup from coming down?" Byulyi questioned as Sandeul handed her three blood pouches. Then she looked at her friend, confused. "Why do I need three of these?"<br/><br/>"Because we need Wheepup to smell if any danger is nearby and unfortunately, she doesn't like to be by herself," Hyejin said as she made sure the shackles wouldn't be broken so easily.<br/><br/>"And you need three, cause you need to be strong when those mercenaries come over. I also don't know the next time you'll drink again, so hopefully, it would last you a few weeks before you starve again."<br/><br/>Byul rolled her eyes but knew he was right. After everything seemed okay on their end, they went up the stairs.<br/><br/>"Good luck up there," Byulyi said.<br/><br/>"Thanks, Good luck down here," Hyejin replied before she left the basement.<br/><br/>Once the vampire was by herself, she looked at the three blood pouches and was hesitant to drink one. She was always reminded of the first time she turned into a vampire and how it changed her life for the worse. She cautiously grabbed a pouch and as she looked at it, she thought she could faintly hear the screams of her victims. She shook her head, making the voices slowly disappear. "I had no control over my curse back then, so I shouldn't beat myself up because of it now. Not when my friends need me to drink these. Here goes nothing." She then bites into the pouch, satisfying her thirst.<br/><br/>Yongsun sat on a chair, checking the map Sandeul gave her as she watched as Wheein stare out the window. She was disappointed when she was told that she had to stay up here, so the werewolf wouldn't be alone, but understood why and did what she was told. The sound of the basement door opening caught her and Wheein's attention. Hyejin took a seat next to Wheein while Sandeul took a seat next to Yongsun on a separate chair of his own.<br/><br/>"Now while we wait for those mercenaries to come here, why don't we get to know each other. My name is Sandeul."<br/><br/>"Solar. Bleach blonde is Wheepup and the one that isn't blonde is Hwasa."<br/><br/>Wheein crossed her arms."It's actually Wheein, not Wheepup."<br/><br/>"Ah, I see you're using code names. Smart, the less I know about you the better."<br/><br/>"That's exactly what Byul said," Hyejin said. Understanding that the two are most defiantly friends.<br/><br/>With introductions finished, Yongsun decided that now was a good time to ask important questions she knew she wasn't gonna get from the vampire. "Speaking of Byul. How and when did you two become close and when and why did you two split?"<br/><br/>"Of course she wouldn't say anything about me. Probably wanting to be seen as mysterious as always." Sandeul laughed, but Yongsun noticed that he sounded hurt through that dry laugh."We met when we were kids and I helped her escaped from our town when they tried to kill her. We started to bond while we tried to find a place to call home. As you can see I found a place I could call home, but it wasn't for her, so we split."<br/><br/>Yongsun raised an eyebrow. "Why was the town trying to kill her?"<br/><br/>There was silence in the room. The man seemed to be contemplating if he should tell these three the story as to why. Instead, he just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. That's something Byulyi should say, not me. All I can say was that it was on the day she became a vampire." Sandeul thought he had said too much with the last part, but wanted them to get an udea what happened in case Byulyi does decide tells them. In that case, hopefully, his hint would make the three not too surprised about what she had done. He now wanted to change the subject. "So have you guys been traveling for a long time?"<br/><br/>Hyejin shook her head. "No, I think it's been about a week since we ran away as a group."<br/><br/>"I see, want to tell me about your week of adventure while we wait?"<br/><br/>"Sure." Hyejin then told the man about their experiences while Wheein slept on the witch's shoulder and Yongsun stared blankly at the map. She realized there was so many things she doesn't know about Byulyi from her seemingly dark past to her favorite color and yet, it didn't stop her from being drawn to the vampire. She couldn't really explain why she felt that way or maybe she did but didn't want to address as it would reveal something about herself. Something she thought she could never feel. She shook that thought away, as it was already distracting her.<br/><br/>Hyejin noticed the uneasiness in Yongsun. "Is everything alright Solar?"<br/><br/>"Y-yeah. I was just wondering why some vampires, like Byul, could go on a berserk rampage while some can drink blood just fine."<br/><br/>"Well, to give you a term, Byulyi is a cursed vampire and the only ways I know on how a vampire can become cursed is if they unwillingly drink from a vampire's blood or the vampire turning them was murdered by someone else or by them."<br/><br/>"Either one of those sound terrible," Yongsun said as she felt sick at the thought of Byulyi becoming cursed because of either one of those options. She assumed Byulyi must have been terrified during her turn. "Do you know how long do these rampages last?"<br/><br/>"Depends how much she drank. She should have drunk all three of the blood pouches, so it'll take three hours until becomes her normal self again."<br/><br/>Sandeul peaked around the room and found the other two women asleep, using each other as support. He smiled looking at the two and turned his attention back at Solar. "You seem to care about Byul."<br/><br/>A faint blush ran across Yongsun's face, so the woman turned away in order for Byulyi's friend to not see. "Well, we all have to trust each other if we want to make it out of this mess alive. "<br/><br/>"That sounds about right, but that's somethings Byulyi isn't really good at." Sandeul chuckled. "But it's nice knowing that she's giving it a try at least. Also glad that there are people out there keeping an eye on her and trying to keep her out of trouble."<br/><br/>Now it was Yongsun's turn to laugh. "Sorry to disappoint, but we haven't kept her out of trouble at all."<br/><br/>"That's why I said try."<br/><br/>The two laughed at that, but their laughs were cut short when Wheein called for their attention. "I smell something."<br/><br/>"Can you smell how many?"<br/><br/>"Around seven people I think."<br/><br/>"Okay guys, get ready for a fight," Yongsun said as she went to reach for her sword. "Hwasa stay close to Sandeul, Wheein you stay near me."<br/><br/>Hyejin and Wheein did what they were told with Hyejin standing beside Sandeul and Wheein standing behind the ex guard.<br/><br/>Yongsun went to open the door but was surprised to find no one. She looked out the door to find nothing.<br/><br/>"I smell smoke," Wheein said.<br/><br/>Yongsun went to sniff the air as well and the smell of smoke was very evident. "Do you think they're trying to burn down the house?"<br/><br/>"No, it was just used as a distraction" Someone from behind the four as they cast a spell that shot out a fireball at them.<br/><br/>Yongsun along with the others were able to move away from the flames just in time. However, when Yongsun stepped outside the door to dodged the flying fireball, she got immediately got pinned to the ground by a silver werewolf, dropping her sword. Wheein transformed into her beastly wolf form and shoved the silver wolf off of the ex-guard, but got pushed by another wolf with navy blue fur.<br/><br/>"Wheein!" Hyejin yelled as she went to cast a spell, but dropped her book as she was pushed forcefully from the side.<br/><br/>Minji went to pick up the fallen book. "Looking for this?" The woman said with a smirk and Hyejin never knew she would find someone other than Byulyi that she wanted to punch in the face. The red haired vampire handed the book to Handong and looked around the room to find the human and werewolf pinned on the ground by Yoohyeon and Siyeon and the witch trapped in Bora's grasp. She was surprised to see that Moonbyul was nowhere in sight, with some random man taking her place as he was restrained by Yubin. Minji walked over to the long raven-haired woman, with fire in her hand. "Where's the vampire?"<br/><br/>"In the basement," Hyejin said, hoping that her sounding frightened would be convincing enough to try and lower down their guard.<br/><br/>It seemed to have worked as the flame on Minji's hand died out. "Show me."<br/><br/>Hyejin led Minji and Bora to the basement door. Minji walked in first and was confused when she saw Moonbyul chained and in a corner. Suddenly she was shoved further into the basement and was instantly jumped on by the vampire. Sharpened fangs and red glowing eyes made Minji's suspicion about Moonbyul being cursed correct and of the few things she was proven wrong on, she was hoping that would be one of them.<br/><br/>"Jiu!" Bora yelled and let go of Hwasa as she rushed to Minji's side. Transforming into her beastly wolf form to fight off the cursed vampire.<br/><br/>Hyejin took this opportunity to run back upstairs and close the door. She hoped Byulyi's strong enough to fight a werewolf and a powerful sorcerer.<br/><br/>"Hey, where's Sua and Jiu?" Handong asked.<br/><br/>"With Moonbyul of course," Hyejin said as she ran towards Handong. The cleric was surprised by the woman's action that she couldn't react fast enough to stop the witch from taking back her book. "Hah," Hyejin yelled and was about to cast a spell, but the door behind her exploded into flames.<br/><br/>"My house!" Sandeul screamed.<br/><br/>"Gahyeon!" Yubin yelled. "Sua and Jiu need that doorway to get out there!"<br/><br/>"I wasn't trying to aim for the door. I was trying to aim at the other witch."<br/><br/>"You can't explode me!" Hyejin yelled when she got her composure. She felt very hot from behind and looked to find the door had caught on fire and spreading fast. "Oh no." She then quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen where there was hopefully a backdoor she could escape from.<br/><br/>"Hey, get back here!" Gahyeon yelled and was about to go after her when Handong stopped her.<br/><br/>"Forget her, we have to get out of here!"<br/><br/>Yoohyeon transformed back to a human. "Jiu is still in the basement," Yoohyeon spoke.<br/><br/>"She has Bora," Handong replied.<br/><br/>"Bora isn't as strong as me," Yoohyeon said as she got up and ran towards the door to kick it open. She couldn't live with herself if something bad happens to Jiu. Sure the vampire could handle herself, but she wanted to be sure that her friend had a more suitable person by her side.<br/><br/>"That was easy." Yongsun thought to herself. She then heard someone call her name and turned her head to find Hyejin. She turned her head to look at Wheein who seemed to know what the ex guard was thinking.<br/><br/>"Don't worry about me, just go."<br/><br/>With the okay, Yongsun got up and ran out the door to meet up with Hyejin.<br/><br/>"Yoohyeon, you idiot, you just let the target get away," Handong yelled, she then took a deep breath, to calm herself down. "It doesn't matter, the rest of us should get out and wait for them."<br/><br/>The three agreed and followed Handong outside where they met Hyejin who cast a time-frozen spell. Hyejin fell but was able to save herself with her knee. She was exhausted from casting the magic twice now and using the unfreezing spell multiple times plus the two she used on Wheein and Sandeul.<br/><br/>Once unfrozen, she thanked her friend, then looked around to find someone missing. "Where's Solar?"<br/><br/>"Right here." Yongsun came out of a bush from afar and ran towards the three.<br/><br/>"Moonbyul is still inside," Sandeul said as he looked at his burning house with saddened eyes.<br/><br/>"I'll go in there and help Byul, you three stay here and hide, in case those four become unfrozen."<br/><br/>"No, we should come with. That sorceress is strong." Hyejin said as she tried to get back up but fell. Luckily Wheein was able to catch her before she fell on her face.<br/><br/>"You are in no position to fight, just leave this to Solar."<br/><br/>"Let me come with," Sandeul said.<br/><br/>"No, you stay here and keep an eye on those two."<br/><br/>"But you might need back up."<br/><br/>"I'll be fine. I won't hear the end of it from, Moonbyul if anything happens to you."<br/><br/>As much as Sandeul wanted to disagree, something in the ex guard made him, begrudgingly agree to stay. As he watched Solar enter the burning house he called home and thought about how lucky his friend was to have someone like Solar. He smirked remembering when Byul said she would never make a friend during her adventure to find a place to call home, but here she was with not only one, but three. Turns out people can change in two years.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Minji knelt down as she was recovering from a wound she received across her stomach by the vampire in front of her. The rampaging vampire throwing a beastly werewolf Bora onto the wall next to her, causing the wolf to cry out in pain. "You basted I'll make you regret doing that." She then tried again to cast out a fire spell to surround the vampire, but like the other two times, the cursed vampire ran threw it, ignoring all burns all over her body as she was able to quickly heal them right after, and went to attack the sorceress again.<br/><br/>Minji was luckily able to dodge a fatal attack at her neck. Never in her years of being a mercenary has she had this much trouble fighting someone. Not even cursed vampires were this difficult. The vampire did immense damage even when shackled with weakening spells, to which the sorceress wondered about the cursed vampire's true strength with those spells shackling her power. This is the first time in such a long time that Minji thought she was gonna die.<br/><br/>She went to cast her rocky shackles on the cursed vampire again, making sure her whole feet were trapped in the ground and went to grab her unconscious werewolf. A sudden explosion from upstairs shocked her as she wondered what was going on. She then smelled smoke and realized there was a fire and quickly tried to get out, but Bora's beastly werewolf form made it difficult for her to get out immediately.<br/><br/>Minji was near the stairs and about to go up the first step when Byul broke all her restraints and ran towards the two. The sorceress knew she wasn't gonna be fast enough to get up the stairs to escape, so she threw her friend as far as she could, which wasn't as far as she hoped, and took the full force of the cursed vampire as she pounced on her.<br/><br/>Moonbyul went to bite her neck, but Minji used her arm to block her from doing so and screamed in pain. She felt a sharp pain on her right side and saw that one of Byul's hand was stabbing into it. Another hand of the cursed vampire went for her face, but the sorceress was able to use her left hand to stop the attack. However, the vampire went to crush the hand, causing it to bleed, with her fingernails digging into the skin and cracking the bones inside.<br/><br/>Yoohyeon entered the basement to see Bora on the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Her blood was boiling now just looking at her friend hurt and was then alerted by the sound of screaming who she knew very well who it belonged. "Jiu!?!" Yoohyeon yelled as she turned into her beastly wolf form and ripped the cursed vampire off her screaming friend. "Get away from her!"<br/><br/>"Yoohyeon?" Minji weakly said. She was losing consciousness from the loss of blood from her arm, hand, and side, but couldn't allow herself to pass out right now with the smell of smoke becoming stronger. She weakly got up and went to grab Bora. Screaming in pain as she had to use her crushed hand to get the werewolf wrapped around her shoulder. "Thanks for the save, but don't forget we need her alive."<br/><br/>"Then let's hope vampires can regrow organs when ripped out."<br/><br/>Minji wasn't going to argue with the silver wolf. She needed to get her and Bora out of this first, then she'll scold Yoohyeon if she killed the vampire. Going up the stairs was proven to be very diffucult to get up when you're carrying a large werewolf with your side bleeding out, but she finally was able to get up the stairs. Fire spreading around her, but thankfully as a powerful sorceress, she was able to move the flames to the side as she made her path to the front door. However, she couldn't leave as someone blocked her only escape.<br/><br/>"Well, are you going to kill me?"<br/><br/>"No. I'm not here for you."<br/><br/>Minji chuckled. "You know if you let me leave, I won't stop hunting you."<br/><br/>"I don't care. You can hunt me all you want, but I will clear my name before you turn me in."<br/><br/>"Clear your name?" Minji was confused. What criminal would try to clear their name? All of a sudden the pain on her side proved to be too much and she collapsed. She felt arms wrap around her and noticed that she along with Bora were being carried out. "Why are you helping us?"<br/><br/>"Cause I said I wasn't going to kill you, so I'm saving you instead."<br/><br/>Those words made Minji have this new found respect for this woman. These four proved to be more interesting than any criminal they hunted. She wondered if it was really worth it to capture them. She was then placed far enough away from the house. "Thanks, stranger."<br/><br/>"Call me Solar. You two stay here and rest, I'll be back."<br/><br/>"Are you going back in the burning fire?"<br/><br/>"I have to. My friend is in there."<br/><br/>"You might get stuck in there."<br/><br/>"That's a risk I'm willing to take."<br/><br/>"You sure are something, Solar. Glad I didn't capture you. Give me your hand." She raised her broken hand for the raven-haired woman to take and winced a bit when she did. Heat started to form under her hand and the ex guard quickly retracted her hand from the pain. "Sorry, I just gave you a small fire spell in order to move the flames, but that's about it, so don't think about burning me when your done saving your friend."<br/><br/>"I... thank you," Solar said as she felt the heat left her hand. For some odd reason, the heat felt familiar, but had no recollection of it, so she pushed it aside and got up to leave, but heard her name being called by the tired sorceress.<br/><br/>"I know it might be too much, but can you also save my friend as well?"<br/><br/>Solar was hesitant to answer but agreed to it and for a second she saw the sorceress smile before she left. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Yongsun rushed back in the burning building and just like the last time she was inside, she felt a hint of deja vu, like she had been through this before, but couldn't remember exactly what. Ignoring something that was probably hidden from her past memories, she pressed on and later found the entrance to the basement covered in fire. She shielded her eyes from the fire. "Okay, let's see if this will work," Solar said to herself and with her newfound magic from Jiu, was able to move the fire aside with ease. She was amazed that she was able to move it but quickly shook her head, remembering that she needed to save Byul first.<br/><br/>Entering the basement she was stunned to find the silver wolf and Byul heaving. The curse starting to fade as the vampire's eyes faded glowing red to brown eyes. She rushed to her friend's side and saw many scratch marks on her shirt, but no wounds. "Come on Byul, let's get out of here before we're burned alive."<br/><br/>Byulyi felt like she was about to pass out, until someone with a sweet scent came near her. Making her feel reenegized, just by the smell. She looked up to notice it was none other than Solar and as much as her instinct for the ex guard's blood was strong, her will to fight it was stronger. Finding something to distract her nature, she noticed the silver wolf who attacked her unconcious. "What about her?"<br/><br/>Solar looked at the now passed out wolf. "Her too. Can you stand?"<br/><br/>"Yeah." Byul stood up and the two went to Yoohyeon's side to help her out the building as fast as possible. However, their only exit was blocked by large flames. "Shit, we're blocked out."<br/><br/>"Not for long." Solar used her magic again to move tye fire again, which surprised the vampire.<br/><br/>"I thought you were a magicless human? How did you learn to do that?"<br/><br/>"Long story, which I'll tell you after we get out, okay?"<br/><br/>"Oh, you better." The two got out and placed the passed out werewolf next to her other friends. "Hey, thanks for coming back and saving us. I don't think I would have made it if you didn't show up."<br/><br/>Yongsun smiled softly. "You saved me before, so I thought I'd return the favor."<br/><br/>"I guess that calls us even?"<br/><br/>"I guess so. Though I do hope that doesn't stop you from saving me."<br/><br/>"Never. I'd always come to your aid." Byulyi said, mirroring Yongsun face with a soft smile of her own.<br/><br/>"Same."<br/><br/>The two intimately looked at each other. Like something between the two changed. Their moment was cut short however when they were threatened by a sword pointed at them. The two if them raising their hand in surrender.<br/><br/>"Stay where you are." A woman with midlength brown hair said as she pointed her katana at them.<br/><br/>"Maybe we should have left before they got unfrozen."<br/><br/>"That would've been a smarter idea."<br/><br/>"Let them go Dami." Jiu said as she was getting healed by Handong.<br/><br/>"What, but two of our targets are right here."<br/><br/>"I can see that." Minji then looked at Solar, then back at Dami. "But they saved the three of us, so let them go."<br/><br/>Yubin looked at Minji in disbelief. She thought her leader lost her mind, but no matter how crazy she was, she followed orders anyway and lowered her sword.<br/><br/>"Think of this as repayment for saving our asses. Now go, before I change my mind."<br/><br/>"Thank you." Yongsun grabbed Byulyi's hand and they ran off into the forest.<br/><br/>"Are we at least gonna go after them?"<br/><br/>Minji watched as the two ran off. "We are, I just think it would be rude to capture the people who saved you. We're mercenaries with a code, not savages, so we can be patient."<br/><br/>"Should we do something about this fire, I totally didn't start?" Gahyeon nervously chuckled.<br/><br/>"Of course! We can't let a forest fire happen. Someone find a lake, so I can hose this out."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>When Solar rushed in the building, the three ran inside Sandeul's barn to hide. After a while of hiding with no one talking, Wheein couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Do you think Solar will be okay?" Wheein asked Hyejin.<br/><br/>"Of course she will, she's strong for a human."<br/><br/>"And she'll have Byulyi with her," Sandeul added.<br/><br/>"I guess you two are right." Wheein smiled, thinking the two would be just fine, and she was overreacting. Her smile went away when she noticed Sandeul's saddened face and remembered that his house was burning. "Hey, Sandeul, I just want to say that I'm sorry about your house?"<br/><br/>"It's all right Wheein, you didn't burn it and I knew about the risk when I went to help you guys out, so don't beat yourself for it too much."<br/><br/>"But it's your house and no one should have their home taken away from them."<br/><br/>"I promise it's all right. I can always fix it up with the animals I have in here."<br/><br/>"If you say so."<br/><br/>While Sandeul and Wheein talked amongst each other, Hyejin walked around the barn they were hiding in. Some animals were asleep while some were woken up by the creaky door the three of them entered through. Many animals were inside, like pigs, cows, and one horse. "I don't think you could fit all five of us on your back, so you can stay here and relax."<br/><br/>Her attention was averted from the horse by the sound of mooing. She turned to look at what seemed to be a mother cow as her calf was drinking from her utter and wondered what life would have been like to be a barn animal. Probably not well since there was a chance you would become someone's lunch. The mother cow mooed at her, so she mooed right back and the two went to go into a chat with Hyejin, not understanding a single thing. Her action seemed to have been noticed by the other two as they laughed. "Why are you laughing? Mama moo over here wanted to talk."<br/><br/>"Betsey is a talker. Wait, did you just say Mama moo?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, I didn't know her name, and she moos a lot so..."<br/><br/>"That's a silly name for a cow Hwasa." A light bulb then went off in Wheein's head. "A silly enough name to use as our team name!"<br/><br/>"What? No, we are not using Mamamoo as our team name. It's ridiculous."<br/><br/>"Exactly, it's perfect."<br/><br/>Sandeul chuckled at the two's conversation. "Seems like Byul made you go searching for silly name hunting."<br/><br/>"Did you guys have one for the two of you?"<br/><br/>"No, just Byulyi and Sandeul."<br/><br/>Hyejin groaned. "You two were boring as kids, why did Byulyi have to change."<br/><br/>Everyone laughed at that. Their laughing was cut short when the door of the barn opened, revealing the two other members.<br/><br/>"Byulyi! Solar! You guys are okay!" Wheein yelled as she and Hyejin rushed towards the two into a big embrace.<br/><br/>"Of course we're okay, No fire can stop a strong vampire like me."<br/><br/>"I can't believe I was worried about this narcissistic vampire," Hyejin said through tears.<br/><br/>"Awww, I missed you too Hyejin." Byulyi looked up at her friend who smiled at her. She pulled herself from the hugs and walked towards her friend with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry about your house. I know how much you loved it."<br/><br/>"It's alright. You know I'm willing to burn my house again if it meant you would be safe after."<br/><br/>Byulyi chuckled. "I know, but I hope we don't have to do it a third time."<br/><br/>"Wait, your one arson crime was because you burned your friend's house?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, who knew alcohol creates more fire."<br/><br/>"I want to know how you came to that assumption, but right now we got to leave before the mercenaries decide to chase after us again."<br/><br/>"Right, that sounds like a good idea. Sandeul you should come with too. You need to go into hiding until it's safe."<br/><br/>"Don't worry, I was planning to," Sandeul said as he went to follow the four women out the barn. Hoping his animals will be okay while he's gone. Maybe his hideout town will have some nice person willing to help some guy.<br/><br/>"Oh, Byulyi I think I found the perfect name for our team."<br/><br/>"Tell it to us then Wheepup."<br/><br/>"Mamamoo."<br/><br/>Both Byulyi and Solar laughed at that. "How did you come to a name like that?"<br/><br/>"Hwasa called a cow Mama moo."<br/><br/>"Makes sense. I think we found a winner for our team name."<br/><br/>"I don't know about that you two."<br/><br/>"Come on Solar. Imagine people saying to beware of the four criminals named Mamamoo. Those people won't take us seriously no matter how high our bounty is and then bam, we show them whose boss and walk out with a far more gold in our pockets."<br/><br/>Yongsun rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Of course this is all some ploy to get more coins, but being able to have the upper hand when the enemy's guard is down is a good idea. Fine, our team name can be Mamamoo."<br/><br/>"Wait, really?"<br/><br/>"Yeah."<br/><br/>Wheein and Byul cheered. Hyejin wondered what she had done to be the reason why their name is Mamamoo. Solar was busy admiring Byulyi's smile which Sandeul seemed to have noticed. Though he kept it to himself as he wondered how long it would take for those two to notice their feelings for one another.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"I wonder why they burned this house down?" Enzo said as he walked towards the burning house in front of him.<br/><br/>"Do you think they're trying to hide their tracks?"<br/><br/>Enzo touched the burnt materials to get a vision of what had transpired here. After seeing the event that had taken place, he stood up. "I doubt it. I believe they had a run in with the infamous Dreamcatcher."<br/><br/>Raven cursed under her breath. If the mercenary group captures their targets, their effort will be for nothing. She couldn't allow this, no matter what. She looked around the area to find a barn and to be sure her suspicions were correct she went inside and was glad to find a horse. "I hope your owner doesn't mind me borrowing you."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Byulyi, Yongsun, Wheein, Hyejin, and Sandeul stood in the forest next to the town. The area was a good place for Sandeul to hide in until his house was rebuilt. This is where they'll say their goodbyes to him in case anyone knows about the four's bounty and associate him with them.<br/><br/>"I guess this is where we part ways, huh, Byulyi?" Sandeul said as he looked into the town.<br/><br/>"Sadly it is, but it's hopefully temporary."<br/><br/>Sandeul chuckled and pulled his old and close friend in a tight embrace like this could be their last encounter with each other. "You be safe out there and the next time you visit, make sure you aren't running from anyone dangerous, okay?"<br/><br/>Byulyi returned the hug as she chuckled. "I'll make sure there are no dangerous people the next time I visit."<br/><br/>They pulled away, and the four waved farewell to Sandeul as he walked towards the town.<br/><br/>Once he was out of view, Wheein went to ask an important question. "So how are we gonna quickly get to our destination with no horses?"<br/><br/>"Well, there's a simple answer for a simple question."<br/><br/>Yongsun looked at the vampire suspiciously. "And what would that be?"<br/><br/>The smirk on Byul's face made the other three uneasy. And they were right to be, cause now they were being chased by a mob from the town with two stolen horses.<br/><br/>"Why did I agree to this?!?" Yongsun yelled as she hid her face on Byul's back.<br/><br/>"Cause I'm rubbing off on you guys!" Byulyi said with a laugh. Clearly having fun.<br/><br/>"That's not a good thing!"<br/><br/>"Sure it is! Woo hoo!"<br/><br/>Yongsun screamed as she clung to Byulyi's waist. Hyejin and Wheein's screams right beside her and even though she was terrified, she would be lying if she wasn't having a bit of fun. Maybe the vampire was right. She was rubbing off on her and for some odd reason, she somehow didn't seem to mind that at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhh, I'm sorry for this chapter being long, but there was no way I couldn't shorten it without giving you guys a 2000 worded chapter for the first part 😭 and I thought that would be ridiculous since you guys probably waited for this chapter for a while now. I promise I was writing it with a bit of procrastinating. I had it finished a few days ago but changed almost the entire thing when editing it, so I apologize. Hopefully, this long chapter with some moonsun and wheesa moments will make up for the two-month wait.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you all are doing well and staying safe, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stuck In The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just want to let you know ahead of time that there will be a new character introduced, but it's not the idol your probably thinking about, the end notes will explain who the new character is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Wheein and Hyejin's footsteps could be heard in the night as they ran from the angry mob behind them. Torches and pitchforks were held high as they chased after the devil children. As the two ran, Hyejin lost her footing and fell to the ground. Wheein turned beside her and reached her hand out for her friend to take.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyejin!" The girl screamed, but before she could reach her, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulling her away.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein turned back and was horrified to see who it was. “It’s all right dear,” The familiar voice called out. “Mother will get rid of that curse for you.” A knife raised high and quickly sent down.</p><p><br/>
Wheein gasped as she stood herself up. She looked around to find Hyejin sleeping soundly beside her and sighed in relief. She then felt her backside and grasped the spot where her tail used to be. The pain lingered both emotionally and physically. She always wondered if she and Hyejin would live normal human lives in their old home, wondering if her mother would have still loved her if she wasn’t stupid back then.</p><p><br/>
"Everything alright Wheein?"<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf was shocked to hear a voice call for her and looked around until she found Byulyi sitting on top of a rock with Yongsun sleeping soundly in front of it. She forgot the vampire doesn’t need sleep. "Yeah, just a nightmare."<br/>
<br/>
"Want to talk about it? You know, supernatural to supernatural?"<br/>
<br/>
Wheein smiled at the suggestion. “Yeah, okay.” She quietly stood up in order to not wake the other two and walked towards Byulyi to sit next to her on the large rock. "I had a nightmare." She said after she sat down and looked to her side. Seeing no verbal reaction coming her way, so she presses forward. "Me and Hyejin were kids, running away from our village, but while we were running, she fell and I tried to save her. Except I couldn’t, cause my mo-, I mean someone I knew grabbed me and-" her eyes filled up with tears rethinking the event. “And she raised her knife at me and, and- “ She couldn’t hold back the tears, letting them run down her face as she choked back a sob. Not wanting to wake the others.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Byulyi feeling sympathy towards the wolf pulled her into a hug. She didn’t say anything and let Wheein release all her feelings onto her shoulder. After the wolf’s sobs seem to quiet down, she spoke. “Is this about your werewolf curse? More specifically your missing tail?” She only got a nod as a response. “I don’t want to intrude, but may I ask who the person who cut it was?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom,” Wheein said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi held tight onto the younger woman’s shirt. She remembered hearing that if someone turned into a werewolf and in order to stop the curse, you must chop off the tail. It was obviously fake, but many people believed it and the thought of Wheein’s own mother doing that to such a sweet person like Wheein, angered her. However, she knew being upset would do nothing and instead went to cheer her friend up as she knew the werewolf needed it.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire pulled Wheein off of her so she could look her in the eyes. "Hey, you see that woman over there?" Wheein followed where Byulyi was pointing at to see Hyejin sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag. "Whatever you thought about, was a nightmare and just that. Hyejin is still over there sleeping, dreaming about food, or finding her forever home with you. And your asshole of a mother isn’t here, so your safe. Me, Solar, and Hyejin will make sure no one else hurts you as she did."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein wiped the tears, smiling warmly as she watched her friend’s chest rise and fall. Hyejin was the only one she could trust back then. The one who learned magic and witchcraft, so Wheein wasn’t the only one to feel like a freak. She knew it didn’t matter where they slept as long as they were together, cause Hyejin was her forever home. She then turned her attention back at the vampire, feeling much better. "Thank you, Byul. I really needed someone to talk to about this and though I wished it was Hyejin, I'm glad it was you."<br/>
<br/>
"Always happy to help,” Byulyi smirked and went to ruffle the werewolf's hair. “Us cursed beings gotta stick together. " She laughed quietly when Wheein shoved her off. The mood was dimmed down as she looked off into the direction Hyejin was. “It would have been better for Hyejin to tell you, but she seems really tired, so I don't mind doing her job. I see you two as my younger sisters, so I’d do anything to make you guys happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein realized she doesn’t know much about the vampire, like how she doesn’t know much about her and Hyejin. She wondered if Byulyi had a family who reacted poorly to her curse as well. She wanted to know more about her and was about to ask questions until the vampire cut her off. Like she knew what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go back to sleep, we have a long way to walk before we reach another town."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein groaned. "Fine, but I don't know why I have to when the horses will be doing most of the work." She then jumped off the rock, making sure she didn't jump on Yongsun on the way down. "How long until we reach another town or village?"<br/>
<br/>
"Four more days and you need to wake up early for tomorrow, cause you're our trouble sniffer. I was surprised the Dreamcatcher group hasn’t tried to capture us again for three days now, but I have a sneaking suspicion that they'll try something again."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein sighed as she laid in her sleeping bag to sleep. "Fine."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
Byulyi was half right, they haven't tried to capture the four women in the past three days after the house fire incident, but she was wrong in the area where they were planning to capture them again.<br/>
<br/>
Ever since Solar saved Minji, Bora, and Yoohyeon, the red-haired vampire had decided to let the four women go but wanted some answers to her questions. The main one being what the raven-haired woman meant when she said she was trying to clear her name. It puzzled Minji so much and every time she went to get intel on the four it was always the same. They robbed the kingdom's safe, killing three guards while they were at it. That only raised more questions than answers.<br/>
<br/>
Minji looked at her bandaged hand. There was so much a cleric's healing spell could do, so although Handong was able to put the bones back into its place, the pain of it remained. If they wanted the hand to be fully healed, they would need a saint's magic. Sadly, Handong was not one, but it was rare for any of the members to break any bones, so it seemed unnecessary to make their cleric study to become a saint if she was hardly going to use any of the magic.<br/>
<br/>
Sighing, she watched Moonbyul and her werewolf friend talk. Then after the werewolf went back to sleep, she decided it was best to go back to her group, before the brunette vampire spots her.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
"Are we there yet?" Wheein whined from behind Hyejin.<br/>
<br/>
"We've only been traveling for four hours now and you’re already whining?" Solar said annoyed. She loved the werewolf, but sometimes even she can get on the ex guard's nerves.<br/>
<br/>
"I know, but this is sooooo boring."<br/>
<br/>
"Then walk in your wolf form."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein perked up at the sound of being able to not sit for another hour. "Really?"<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun’s mood was lifted a bit at the werewolf’s dog-like behavior. "Of course. We're walking in the forest to avoid any passersby, so walk to your heart’s content."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes! Hyejin stop the horse!"<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin giggled at seeing how fast her friend's mood changed and stopped the horse. Wheein jumped off the horse as fast as she could and quickly transformed into her wolf's form. She howled excitedly and ran off in front of the group.<br/>
<br/>
"Wheein, she said walk, not run!" Byulyi yelled as she followed the hyper wolf. The horses weren't nearly as fast as a hyper wolf, so they almost lost Wheein a couple of times if it wasn't for her constant howling, giving away her location.<br/>
<br/>
"Wheein slow down," Hyejin said, hoping that would cause her best friend to slow down. However, it didn't do much with the wolf run even faster. Hyejin groaned and cursed under her breath as the three chased after her. "Wheein I swear to god when I catch you-!"<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin was close behind Wheein, then all of a sudden the werewolf halted to a stop, along with the horses, causing Hyejin, Solar, and Byulyi to fly off and crashed onto the dirt. The sound of someone's bones cracking could be heard. The three groaned in pain as Wheein carefully walked up to them, to make sure none of her friends died on the crash. She then transformed back into her wolf form. "Are you guys okay?"<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin tilted her head from the dirt and glared at her best friend. "Parts of my face is bleeding, you tell me."<br/>
<br/>
Solar got up and brushed some of the dirt off her. "Other than my hands, everything else seems fine for some reason."<br/>
<br/>
"That's because you landed on me." Byulyi weakly said. "I think you broke my whole body." The vampire tried to move but cried out in pain as every bone she moved made a loud cracking sound.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun along with the others winced. "I'm so sorry, Byul. Here let me help." She then tried to wrap her arms around the vampire's torso, but the vampire cried out in pain again as soon as the ex-guard touched her. "Okay, moving you doesn’t seem like a good idea. I’m so sorry Byul. Hyejin can’t you use your magic to heal her?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can only do the healing kind. Mending bones is magic only used for the advanced cleric class, saint."<br/>
<br/>
"The magic books tell you which magic you can use and which you cannot."</p><p> </p><p>“Damn.” She sat next to Byul and looked at the vampire feeling guilty for hurting her. “I’m so sorry Byul.”<br/>
<br/>
"It's not your fault Solar,” Hyejin reassured. “You wouldn't have broken every bone in Byul's body if SOMEONE didn't abruptly stop." The witch glared at the wolf next to her as she went to patch up her own face with bandages. "Why did you even stop?"<br/>
<br/>
Wheein looked down in shame and if the woman had a tail, she would have seen it fall to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I saw a village."<br/>
<br/>
"A what? We shouldn't be close to one until four days." Yongsun said as she looked around, finding the village Wheein was talking about. The village seemed to have walls around it. "I don't believe it. Byul I thought your map was the most updated version."<br/>
<br/>
"It is. I think the village is new."<br/>
<br/>
"I guess luck is on our side yet again. Maybe we can find a saint to heal Byul’s bones.” She stood up and looked at the witch who was still on the floor. “Hyejin, can you stand up or did you break your bones as well?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, I think I can stand up." Hyejin tried to prove it but winced in pain trying to stand up.<br/>
<br/>
"That’s enough, I think it’s best if you stay here and keep Byul company while Wheein and I get someone to treat her."<br/>
<br/>
Hyejin sighed in relief and sat back down. "Sounds good."<br/>
<br/>
"Let's go Wheein," Yongsun commanded and led them towards the village, but before they could even enter, they were stopped by a tall buff man.<br/>
<br/>
"Who are you?" The man said with a very deep voice. Yongsun looked up to see the man's intimidating face and noticed that the man had blue hair and tail. As he towered over them, the ex-guard assumed that he was the same height as Jungkook.<br/>
<br/>
Though the man tried to be intimidating, Yongsun wasn't having any of it. She needs Byulyi to get better, so they can go back on track to the next town. "My name is Solar, and my friend here is Wheein. We need a doctor for our friend who broke all her bones."<br/>
<br/>
The man sniffed the air, then sniffed in their direction and that's when it hit Yongsun. This was probably a village filled with werewolves. "Your friend can go in, you, however, have to stay here or get lost."<br/>
<br/>
"But-"<br/>
<br/>
"But what? Only werewolves can enter through here.” The man growled.<br/>
<br/>
The ex-guard sighed. "Fine." She then looked at Wheein who seemed to be scared at the thought of being by herself. "I know you're scared, but Byulyi needs you right now. Can you be brave for her?"<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf hesitated. She hated being by herself, but seeing Byulyi in pain because of her, hurt her more. So, if she was the only one to get Byulyi helped, then she had to do it. After everything the vampire did for her, including last night, this was the one thing she could do for her. Wheein nodded in understanding which got the older woman to smile. Wheein walked inside the entrance of the village.<br/>
<br/>
"Be safe," Yongsun yelled, hoping the wolf heard her. She then looked back at the blue-haired man who seemed puzzled by something. She wasn't going to ask the guy, but he seemed eager to ask.<br/>
<br/>
"Where is your friend's tail?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Wheein felt anxious. The village looked small from the outside, so she didn’t understand why the streets were filled with so many people. She jumped back as kids ran across her, chasing another child holding a ball and it made her remember the old days before she turned. The memory of Hyejin chasing her for the ball played in her mind and she couldn’t help but smile sadly at the past. She shook her head, “Stay focus Wheein. Byulyi needs you to find her a saint to fix her bones.”<br/>
<br/>
Since Wheein was too busy with her thoughts, she wasn’t able to notice a blonde young woman lady staring right at her up close and screamed when she did.<br/>
<br/>
"Woah, sorry for scaring you. I thought you already saw me." The woman looked around and noticed everyone staring at them. She quickly apologized to the crowd and pulled the woman to her side and walked off in a direction. "Can you not scream that loud, I don't want to get in trouble again."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein was surprised by the side hug but didn't want to pull away as it would seem rude of her. "I'm sorry, you just scared me is all. Who are you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Aww, all is forgiven since you're so cute. My name is Jimin, the next in line to lead this village. I know many of the wolves here, so I was surprised to see you and thought you needed some help. Also, did you know you have no tail?”<br/>
<br/>
Rude or not, she needed to get out of this side hug “Yes, I do know I have no tail."<br/>
<br/>
"How did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein looked away from the other wolf. “I rather not talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Was it personal? I promise I wasn’t trying to be rude, sometimes my curiosity gets the better f me and make me insensitive. If you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine, just me and my big blabbermouth. Maybe that’s why I don’t have many friends, you know what ignore me. I’m rambling now, okay, I’ll shut up.” Jimin shut her mouth, but not even a minute later she spoke. “Wait, I didn’t get your name.”</p><p> </p><p>The bleach blonde wolf sighed. “It’s Wheein. Look, I’m trying to find a saint, so it was nice knowing you, but I need to go.”<br/>
<br/>
"Nice to meet you Wheein, I’m Jimin, wait I already said that. What was I trying to say? Oh yeah, I was trying to tell you that I heard you say that you needed to find a saint, so I took to the infirmary right here." Jimin pointed at the building that had a big red sign on top of it. "I doubt you know your way around here, so I wanted to help you out." She then pulled Wheein into another side hug as she took them both inside.<br/>
<br/>
Wheein sighed as she was still stuck with the blonde wolf, but thought she wasn’t so bad since she helped her. She then wondered why the blonde wolf was helping her and decided to ask</p><p><br/>
"Oh, cause you looked anxious back there and needed some company, so being the future leader I am, went to help you out."<br/>
<br/>
"I- thank you, for that." Wheein was surprised. Wheein was shown hostility for most of the places she visited and the few werewolves she did find, were cruel, evil, and selfish, with the three werewolves in the mercenary group chasing after her and her friends as the exception. Wheein felt like she hit the jackpot by not only finding a village full of wolves just like her but nice ones at that. Sure they treated Solar badly, but this was the first time she found an area that welcomed her and didn't want to kill her immediately because of what she was.<br/>
<br/>
Jimin let her hold on the werewolf go and walked to the counter. "Hey, my friend here was trying to find a doctor and I wanted to know if you could help her with that."<br/>
<br/>
"Sure, we could help you. What seems to be the problem with you miss?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh no, not me. My friend. She broke all her bones outside the village and needs some help."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, that does sound painful, let me go find our saint. You two wait right here." The nurse then went into the back.<br/>
<br/>
The nurse soon came with the saint. The saint was an elderly woman, wrinkles could be seen all over her body, so Wheein was surprised she could still walk with a cane, most importantly be able to heal. "I am saint Hyoyoon and I want to ask one question before I decide to help your friend."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein saw Jimin greeted the elder woman with a bow, so she did as well. "I will gladly answer your questions."<br/>
<br/>
"Is your friend a werewolf as well?"<br/>
<br/>
Wheein was confused as to why this old lady would ask her that. "Well, no. She's a vampire."<br/>
<br/>
The nurse along with the Saint gasped. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help this friend of yours," Hyoyoon said as she tried to turn back and walk away.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, what? Why? Is it because you aren't strong enough to heal a vampire?"<br/>
<br/>
The elder scoffed, taking offense to what Wheein had just told her. "No, I can put those devil's bones together, but I will not work on a vampire like her. Just wait it out, her bones will heal all together eventually."<br/>
<br/>
"But we don't have time, she needs to be healed now. I don't understand why you won't help her."<br/>
<br/>
"I already told you she is a vampire and all vampires are the devil and I will not heal a vampire. If you need a saint so bad, then go to the next village."<br/>
<br/>
"But the next village is four days away and we can’t move her without cracking more of her bones."<br/>
<br/>
"Tough luck then, now good day. I have more important patients to attend to." The elderly woman left, along with the nurse who seemed disgusted at Wheein.<br/>
<br/>
Wheein sighed in defeat. Maybe her perfect world of a village of nice werewolves was too much to ask for. Sure they were nice to her, but what’s the use, if they aren’t nice to other people like Byulyi and Solar. She left the infirmary and made her way back to where Solar should be waiting for her.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, you didn't tell me your friend was a vampire," Jimin whispered, so it just Wheein could hear.<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't ask."<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, I guess that was on me. Really, with all the talking I do, I’m surprised I didn’t know about your friend is a vampire. If I knew, I wouldn’t have taken you to Hyoyoon. She’s an old saint that that's about anything. She's also long overdue. I can’t believe she’s still kicking."<br/>
<br/>
"You’re talking a lot again."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Jimin sheepishly laughed then kept her mouth shut, but not for long. “Sorry, but I have a question. I heard you say that you don’t have time. Why is that? Or is that another personal thing and if so, I apologize.”<br/>
<br/>
"No, you’re fine. That I can answer. We're running from a bunch of people."<br/>
<br/>
"OooOOoooo, who?"<br/>
<br/>
"I can't tell you, but I will say they are highly dangerous. Wait, why are you still following me after knowing my friend is a vampire? Aren't you disgusted?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, believe it or not, this village used to be filled with vampires."<br/>
<br/>
That piqued the young wolf’s curiosity. "What happened?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't really know much about it, but I heard that a vampire killed the werewolf leader, kidnapped three werewolves, and ran out of town with them."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you know why the vampire did that?"<br/>
<br/>
Jimin shook her head. "No one really knows, but the werewolves were furious at the action. So, they drove all the vampires out of the village. I wonder what happened to them?"</p><p><br/>
“Doesn’t that seem extreme to do because of one vampire’s actions?”</p><p><br/>
"That's what I thought too, but the new leader, my father, executed that plan and the other werewolves gladly followed it." Jimin sighed, remembering that terrible day and how those innocent people begged to stay as they were being dragged out of their homes. “I felt terrible, so I promised myself that when I become leader, I’ll ensure that werewolves, vampires, and maybe even humans can live here peacefully.”<br/>
<br/>
Wheein smiled. "I hope that day will come. You would make a great leader." They finally reached the front entrance of the village. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Thank you for trying to help me."<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, no problem. Sorry about our saint being an asshole, but don’t think you’re gonna get rid of me that easily."<br/>
<br/>
"What?" The werewolf suddenly heard her name being called and looked around to find Solar waving at her.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, your vampire friend seems all right now."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein chuckled. "No, that's not my vampire friend. She's human.” She then turned her attention to the ex-guard in front of her. “ Hey, Solar I have some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?"<br/>
<br/>
"Give me the bad news first. Maybe the good news will cheer me up after it."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, well, the bad news is that they don't want to help Moonbyul because she's a vampire. The good news is that I found the saint."<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe good news should have gone first. Doesn't matter, what do you mean the saint doesn't want to help Byul because she’s a vampire? I thought the person next to you was the saint?”<br/>
<br/>
Wheein looked at Jimin, then back at her friend. "No, that's Jimin. She went to help me find the saint and it's a long story about some hatred between the two species."<br/>
<br/>
"Great, now how are we going to help her?" Yongsun sighed in defeat, then looked at Jimin with a smile. “Thank you, Jimin for keeping Wheein company and helping her find the saint.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome ma’am, always happy to help anyone in need.”<br/>
<br/>
"I guess we have no choice but to wait it out. It's a good thing she drank blood beforehand or else, she wouldn't be healing at all."<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun groaned. "But we can't wait that long. We'll be sitting ducks to all the people who are after us."<br/>
<br/>
Wheein looked down in shame and apologized. "I’m sorry. If I didn't go running too far and stop suddenly, then maybe Byulyi wouldn't have broken her bones to save your fall."<br/>
<br/>
the ex-guard pet the top of Wheein's head. "No, it's not your fault. We didn't know there was a village nearby, so don't blame yourself for it. I bet Moonbyul wouldn't blame you, now let's go back and give the other two the bad news."<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, you have another person? How many friends do you have?” Jimin said as she walked up to the two. She turned back however to say goodbye to the guard. "Bye Gunhak.” The tall man waved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s just the four of us. Solar is the human in front of us, Moonbyul is the injured vampire, and my best friend, Hwasa is a human witch.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh wow, I have never met a human or a human with any magical abilities before. My father told me all humans were bad, so I’m surprised that Solar is nice. Then again my father said every species except werewolves are superior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does your new friend talk this much?” Yongsun asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin realizing she was rambling again, apologized and kept quiet for the remainder of the way back. The three then made their way to Hyejin and Byulyi but were surprised to find the two not alone.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you guys finally came. I was starting to think that maybe those werewolves wanted to have you guys as their next meal." The red-hair vampire, Minji spoke.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
Jimin groaned loudly as he laid face first on the counter. "I felt like we checked everywhere around this kingdom, so why haven't we found them yet?"<br/>
<br/>
"I bet, they somehow found a way to escape," Taehyung suggested as he took a sip from his water.<br/>
<br/>
"But how? The wall had no cracks and the only exit is filled with guards."<br/>
<br/>
Daeho rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious that we have some bad guards around here that don't do their jobs. Someone probably paid them to not check their cart and got those four criminals out."<br/>
<br/>
Jimin’s fist tightened at the thought of someone making their job harder. "Damn it, I'll kill the bastard that did it." Jimin hated those lazy goods for nothing. Those people only became guards to just have the benefits and protection instead of helping the people in need. "Do you have any clue how long it's going to take to find them? They could have gone to any of the other kingdoms and are probably ahead of us by a whole week."<br/>
<br/>
Eric listened in to the conversation but didn't contribute much as he knew those four were long gone. He may not know where they were heading, but that was good. He didn't care if he was looking around the kingdom for another week or month, as long as it meant it would give them more time to find the guilty party who actually committed the crime.<br/>
<br/>
"I might have a way on how you could track them." The five guards looked at the man who said it and was surprised to see Jin.<br/>
<br/>
"How could you possibly help us?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, two of the so-called criminals slept here a couple of days ago and I didn't let anyone stay in there, so their scent is probably still in there. Taehyung could use his sniffer to track them."<br/>
<br/>
"That’s... actually helpful. Thanks, Jin, but why tell us this info now when it would have been useful before?" Jimin asked next.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you guys would be able to find them without it, so I didn't tell you. But with it being a week and no luck, I think the scent would come in handy more than ever now."<br/>
<br/>
The young guard rolled his eyes and stood up. "I still wished you would have told us sooner, but that's alright. You heard the man Tae, go up there and get those women's scent to help us find them."<br/>
<br/>
Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "Now? But it's night?"<br/>
<br/>
"Who cares if it's night or not. We're a week behind them, so we have to catch up as soon as possible."<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf groaned as he stood up, took the key Jin handed him, and made his way up to the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you Jin," Jimin said as he looked at the bartender with a tender smile. "I was beginning to lose faith, but maybe now I will have a chance to avenge my brother."<br/>
<br/>
Jin looked at the second in command in sympathy. "Yeah, no problem." He then went back to attend the other customers as a way to not look at his friend's face and not feel guilty. After all, he was the one who helped the four escaped. He just hoped the four had enough time to find the ones at fault.<br/>
<br/>
Who knew being a bartender was going to be filled with this much baggage and secrets?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byulyi I'm sorry, I need you to get hurt again for the plot :(</p><p> </p><p>The new character Jimin is based on Wheein's friend. I don't know if it's her actual name, I just remember seeing it somewhere on twitter. If you're still wondering who this Jimin person is, it's the woman Wheein has a matching tattoo with and went to the beach with. I think if you go to Wheein's Instagram, you'll find her.</p><p>Also heard it's Sua's birthday today (tomorrow for us in the US) so happy birthday to her :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Yongsun yelled as she pulled out her sword.</p><p>Minji held up her arms in surrender. "Woah, there's no need to be so hostile. Your friend here looked like they needed a healer, so we got ours to help her out. Sure, she still feels the pain from the bone-breaking, but at least her bones are back in one piece, so she'll be able to heal back in shape quickly."</p><p>Yongsun looked at the two, who seemed much better than they did the last time she saw them, with the wounds on Hyejin's face gone and Byulyi leaning against a tree smiling at the ex guard as she tried to give her a thumbs up. "It's fine Solar, they seem a lot nicer than the last time."</p><p>Yongsun smiled and sheathed her sword. "So it seems." She then looked at the red-haired vampire in front of her. "So why did you decide to help us? Last time I remember, you tried to kill Moonbyul."</p><p>"Well Yoohyeon was the one trying to kill your friend, but we don't need to talk about that, you saved her along with me and Sua's, so I thought I'd repay the favor with helping you four out."</p><p>Yongsun was surprised by that answer. "Oh, thank you. You're not like other mercenaries."</p><p>"And you're not like other criminals with a big bounty."</p><p>"Mercenaries? Criminals?" Jimin questioned. "Wheein, what on earth are they talking about? And I thought it was just the four of you?"</p><p>"Oh, there are four of us, the other seven are the dangerous people after us."</p><p>The blonde werewolf tilted her head. "But, they don't look like they're after you."</p><p>"That's something I'm confused about too." Wheein wondered what Dreamcatcher's motives were since the last time they met, Sandeul's house was caught on fire. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Hyejin standing beside her, so she got surprised when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Oh my god Hwasa, you scared me."</p><p>"Sorry, I was feeling clingy. So did you and Solar find anything else other than a new... friend?" Hyejin glared at Jimin and the blonde werewolf took a step back from the two.</p><p>"I couldn't really go in. The village only allows werewolves." Solar replied as she crossed her arms, annoyed.</p><p>"And the only thing I found was a very rude saint who didn't want to heal Moonbyul because she was a vampire."</p><p>Siyeon raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that village had vampire occupants?"</p><p>"They used to until a vampire killed the werewolf leader and kidnap three werewolves."</p><p>Minji scoffed. "How could those wolves immediately hate vampires because some teenage vampire decides to take matters into her own hands?"</p><p>Jimin squinted her eyes in suspicion. "How do you know the vampire was female and a teenager?"</p><p>Minji's eyes widened at what she just said. "I... didn't you say she was a teenager?"</p><p>"I didn't." Jimin eyed the red-haired vampire. "And this village's history along with its existence is well kept from the public."</p><p>"Wait, I thought it was new?" Byulyi questioned, and Minji sighed in relief at the change of subject.</p><p>"Nope. Our village has been around for forty years and we keep it at that, by killing anyone who tries to document our village."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? It's a village full of werewolves. Humans would all gather and stop killing each other to burn this place to the ground along with the people inside."</p><p>"So that explains why your map didn't document this village," Solar exclaimed. "It wasn't because it was new, they just need to be kept secret."</p><p>"That's understandable."</p><p>"Speaking of the village, I should get home before it gets dark. My father would get upset if I come home late again."</p><p>"Oh, I'll come with you."</p><p>"So will I."</p><p>The three then left towards the village, leaving Solar and Byulyi with Dreamcatcher. Solar took a seat next to Byul to make sure the vampire was fine and to keep her close in case the seven were to attack them. Wheein, Hyejin, and Jimin chatted as they walked to the village, making them oblivious to the two figures following them from a top of the trees.</p><p>Blood-red eyes watched as they laughed, and she couldn't wait to wipe that smile off their faces until she noticed something from a distance that caught her attention. "Hey look Enzo," Raven spoke as she pointed to a village. She smirked as she got an idea."Would be a shame if it caught on fire?"</p><p>Enzo smirked, knowing what his partner had planned. "Sure would."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once Hyejin, Wheein, and her new friend were far enough away, Byulyi found it a good time to ask some important questions. "Now that the village werewolf left, mind telling us if you were the vampire who killed the village's leader?"</p><p>Minji sighed. "Fine." If she wanted their trust, she'd have to open up about herself too. "I was the vampire, but I had a good reason to."</p><p>"Care to explain?"</p><p>Minji looked at Yoohyeon, who gave her a small nod to go on. "I was thirteen and while I went to visit my friend, I overheard her asshole of a father planning to get rid of the vampires from the village, but wanted to kill innocent werewolves in order to do so." Her hands clenched into fists as her blood boiled at what she was about to say. "He then said that he'll kill his daughter and blame it on her friend, me, and I... snapped." </p><p>Her voice trembled as she relived that moment. Yoohyeon noticed and held onto her hand to calm her leader, which seemed to have worked at Minji started to calm down before she kept going. "I don't really remember what happened after that, but when I came to, I was covered in his blood."</p><p>Byulyi was angry, but not at the other vampire. She was lucky to grow up with loving parents, but she knew not everyone was as lucky as her and it angered her knowing there were parents out in the world who would hate on their child for who they were. She couldn't comprehend why people like that would have children in the first place. "Why would he want to kill his daughter?"</p><p>"Cause my father loved my younger brother and wanted him to lead the village, but knew he couldn't if I was still alive," Yoohyeon explained, which shocked the other two. "He said a woman couldn't possibly lead the village without making many mistakes."</p><p>Solar scoffed as she despised those men and ever wondered how such creatures could ever procreate. "Sounds like the guy got what he deserved, so why run?" </p><p>Minji looked down at her feet. "I... I was scared. It was the first time I ever took a life, and I scared to face the consequences, so I ran away."</p><p>"And me, Siyeon, and Yoohyeon followed Minji cause she was our friend, and we weren't going to let her be out there by herself," Bora said as she went to place a comforting hand on Minji's shoulder.</p><p>Minji chuckled. "I'm thankful that you came with. However, it seems like I got accused of kidnapping you three, like how you guys were accused of murdering three guards."</p><p>"Seems like people have a knack for accusing people of things they didn't do."</p><p>"More like you guys have a habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time and doing dumb things that make people assume the worst in you," Handong spoke, which got her looks. "What? There is no lie in what I said."</p><p>"You're right. I just wished you didn't say it." Minji spoke as she put a hand to her heart to look hurt by the cleric's words.</p><p>Everyone laughed and seemed to be getting along, but all good things must come to an end. As the laughed died down, something caught Siyeon's attention as the blue-haired wolf sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"</p><p>Bora sniffed the air. "Smells like smoke."</p><p>"Uh, that's because the village over there is on fire," Byulyi spoke as she pointed to the glowing red, orange, and yellow light from afar.</p><p>"Shit," Solar yelled as she stood up. "Wheein and Hwasa haven't come back yet, they must be in there." She then ran towards the burning village, ignoring her name being called out from behind.</p><p>Byul sighed as she watched the ex-guard ignore her calls as she ran towards the village. The vampire got up herself and went to follow the ex guard.</p><p>Handong was surprised by Byulyi's actions and tried to stop her. "Wait, you have to stay. Your wounds shouldn't be healed yet."</p><p>However, Byulyi was fast and easily escaped the cleric's grasp on her. "They're healed enough!"</p><p>The cleric sighed at Moonbyul's response, though she didn't understand why she would care for the vampire. Maybe it was her healer instinct to care for others or fearing the vampire would injure herself again, but either way, she knew she would have to tend to Moonbyul's wounds again and possibly the other members.</p><p>Yubin saw Moonbyul run away and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Minji. "You're not going after them? What if they run away once they save their two friends?"</p><p>"No, I trust they can take care of themselves, and besides," Minji then pointed at two horses drinking from a lake. "I don't think they'll be going anywhere without those."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yongsun ran towards the village but stopped when she saw many people sitting on the outskirts. Many people injured with some crying out in pain as they placed ointment onto their burned flesh.</p><p>"Solar wait up!" She heard a familiar voice say and turned back to find Byul.</p><p>"You shouldn't have followed me. What about your wounds?"</p><p>"Don't worry about my wounds, but are you sure we should find them? The place might be huge and they could be anywhere."</p><p>"I can find them."</p><p>Byulyi placed both her hands on the older woman's shoulder. "Solar, the village is on fire. What if when we go in and search for them, they come out and we burn to a crisp trying to find them?"</p><p>"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Yongsun shoved Byulyi's hand off her. "I can't forgive myself if anything happens to them."</p><p>Byulyi groaned. Finding Solar's need to be heroic annoying right now. She was about to argue with the ex guard when their name was called out. The two looked over to find Jimin running towards them.</p><p>"Thank god I found you two. When the fire started, Wheein tried to get me out, but someone attacked her, and I tried to fight, but my dad found me and took me away before I could help her. Once I got out of the village, I told Hwasa, and she went in to help, but it's been so long since then and the two haven't come out yet. You have to save them."</p><p>Solar looked at Byulyi with a shit-eating grin and Byulyi wanted nothing more than to slap her. "We were planning to save them from the start. Do you know where they are?" Yongsun asked.</p><p>"Yes, if you keep going forward, there should be a bakery in the corner. They should be there."</p><p>The two thanked the blonde werewolf, then ran towards the burning village. As they entered, Solar suddenly felt like she had lived through this before, with the fire and screaming for help. It was all too familiar but pushed the memory away as she needed to focus on finding Hyejin and Wheein. Running towards the direction Jimin had told them the two should be, to find nothing but the burning bakery.</p><p>"They're not here. Now what?" Byulyi coughed. The smoke making it hard to breathe.</p><p>"They have to be nearby." Suddenly, Solar heard her name being called by a familiar voice. "Wheein?" She said and ran to where the sound was coming from.</p><p>"Solar!" Byulyi coughed and went to follow the ex guard, but it proved to be difficult with the smoke and soon lost her in the flames that separated them. "Shit, got to find another way." She then went into another alleyway in hopes to reconvene with the ex-guard and potentially the other two.</p><p>"Solar!" The familiar voice cried out again.</p><p>Yongsun coughed, the smoke making it difficult to breathe and run, but kept running to save her friends. "Wheein, Hyejin, I'm coming." However, she was frozen in place once she finally found her two friends.</p><p>Both Wheein and Hyejin were on the floor unconscious, with someone with the same face as Wheein stood before them. Suddenly it felt all too familiar to Solar and she felt seven again. Her parents laid on the floor unconscious, with her dad surrounded in his own pool of blood. The person before her had the same face and voice like her mom, but she knew it wasn't her by her eyes. Blood red replaced soft brown and the sinister smile staring right at her soul.</p><p>It was the past was repeating itself all over again, except this time she'll have a chance to save them.</p><p>The familiar face looked at her with a soft smile. "Solar," she spoke. Yongsun looked back at the fake Wheein with a terrified expression. The impersonator sadistically laughed, Wheein's voice distorting into Hwasa's as the person changed. "There you are." The person, impersonating Hwasa now, laughed as she charged at her. </p><p>Solar was still in shock that she wasn't able to react fast enough and got slashed on her side. The ex guard screamed in pain as she took a few steps back. Pulling out her sword to try and strike, but couldn't when the attacker looked and sound like her friend. She struck at the person, but Hyejin's scream in pain horrified her and she took another cut to the arm. Solar kneeled down, the many cuts on her body making her exhausted.</p><p>The Hwasa imposter chuckled as she used the tip of her dagger to lift Solar's chin. "You look awfully familiar, but I don't remember." She paused, thinking about where she met the familiar face until it hit her and she smiled. "Now I remember. What was your name again? Yonghee? No, that's your sister's name. Yong... sun." her smile turned sadistic. "Yongsun. Now I remember. You were the one that let us in your village."</p><p>Yongsun's eyes widened in horror as the memories she tried so hard to forget, resurfaced.</p><p>"That's the expression I was looking for. Hmm, now how should I kill you? Should I do it with this person?" Suddenly the body became Wheein's "Or maybe this one?" She then changed again and for a second Yongsun thought she couldn't breathe. "How about this one?" The person, now looking a lot like Byulyi, asked. The smile she adored so much now, sinister and psychotic. She knew it wasn't Byulyi, but the thought of it being real, hurt her heart so much, that tears started to form. "This one it is." The impersonator then raised her sword to strike one last time.</p><p>"Get away from her!" A voice yelled out. Suddenly the fake Hwasa cried out in pain as she fell to the ground unconscious. "Solar, are you all right?" Byulyi said as she placed both her hands on the older woman's shoulder, seeing the slash marks that ran across her body and the tears flowing down her face. Wiping the tears off with her thumb, the vampire tried calling out to Solar, but nothing seemed to have gotten her attention like she was under some spell. "Yongsun wake up!" Byulyi yelled out this time, which seemed to have finally gotten the Yongsun's attention.</p><p>"Huh, what?" Yongsun looked around, confused. Wiping the tears away fast to compose herself.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Byulyi said. A worried expression written all over.</p><p>The ex guard held onto the vampire's arm. "Let's just focus on getting Wheein and Hyejin out of here." </p><p>As much as Byulyi wanted to be certain her friend was okay, she knew though it would be best to give Yongsun space and ask again in an area where they won't be burned to death. She helped carry Wheein as Yongsun carried Hyejin and the two ran out of the village. They were in a coughing fit when they got out, with Byulyi soon collapsing on the floor. Yongsun weakly called out for Byul's name, but with her wounds finally catching up to her, she passed out soon after.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Enzo walked through the flames to find his partner in crime laying on the floor unconscious. He wondered who did it, but assumed it was the four targets and sighed as he went to pick up the woman. He was starting to think these four were a lot tougher than he assumed and thought it would be dumb to try and torture them the more he thought about it. There was only one option now, and it was to kill them once their paths meet again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wheein slowly opened her eyes as the sound of voices got louder and louder. When she looked around, she found the cleric Handong healing Yongsun's body that was covered in cuts. "What happened to her?" Wheein asked.</p><p>Handong turned her gaze to the werewolf but didn't stop healing. "Oh, you're awake. I don't exactly know what happened to her, but I can assume she got into a fight."</p><p>Wheein was confused about what fight the ex guard had gotten into until she remembered when she was attacked by someone that looked like Hyejin. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the hearing Hyejin call out for her as her figure ran towards her, but Wheein didn't know if that was really Hyejin or not. She looked beside her to find an empty blanket and she assumed it was Hyejin's as Byulyi was sitting next to Solar. The vampire had a worried expression on her face as she held onto the older woman's hand tightly. As if she would die if once Byulyi let go.</p><p>The werewolf wondered what was going through Byulyi's mind as the vampire didn't even look at or spoke to her. It wasn't like she couldn't hear after all Handong was right beside her, but she decided to not take it personally as Byul seemed busy. Wheein stood up to try to find Hyejin. Luckily she didn't have to search long and far as she found the witch near their horses, feeding them.</p><p>As Hyejin fed the horses, she heard footsteps come close to her and saw Wheein. She gave her a soft smile. "Hey, you're awake."</p><p>"Yeah, couldn't sleep well once you left my side."</p><p>Hyejin laughed as she shook her head. "Byulyi is a bad influence on you."</p><p>"Maybe so, but you can't tell me you didn't like it."</p><p>"I can't, I really liked the compliment."</p><p>Wheein smiled and Hyejin couldn't help but do the same, as the werewolf always made her day better when she smiles. They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute until Wheein decided to break it. "So are you okay?"</p><p>Hyejin nodded her head. "I was worried for a second when I saw you on the ground, but I'm glad it was just because you passed out. I wouldn't don't think I would ever find happiness if something happened to you."</p><p>"Well, I'm still here."</p><p>Hyejin smiled as she walked up to Wheein and placed a hand on her cheek. "That you are." She then moved her hand away, making the werewolf miss the warm hands on her face. "How is Byulyi? She was upset and by Yongsun's side when I left."</p><p>Wheein's smile fell. "Still the same. See for yourself." The werewolf then moved so they can see Byulyi still by Solar's side and holding her hand.</p><p>Hyejin sighed as she looked at the sight. "I know those two bicker a lot and Byulyi can sometimes be annoying when she messes around, but that woman is very caring when she wants to be, especially towards Solar. I wonder what was going through her head when she saw Solar like that."</p><p>"I wonder too. Do you think Solar will be fine?"</p><p>"She will. None of her cuts looked lethal."</p><p>The two ended their conversation as soon as they saw Siyeon running towards them. "Hey guys, I think you should get your horses and your two other friends. We're about to leave."</p><p>"What? Why?" Hyejin asked confused. She knew Solar was still recovering and unconscious, so they shouldn't be moving until the woman awoke.</p><p>"Well, the werewolves found out that Yoohyeon was the old leader's daughter and Jiu as the murder, so we got an angry mob trying to kill our leader right now."</p><p>Hyejin raised an eyebrow. "Why should we come with? This sounds like a problem for you guys."</p><p>"Uhh..." Siyeon paused as she thought of a good reason. "because Handong hasn't fully healed your other friend yet."</p><p>"Well, that's enough to convince me. Let's go Hwasa." Wheein pulled Hyejin to the horses to help untie them. </p><p>The three hurried back to find Jimin trying to calm the angry mob. Hyejin gave Byulyi one horse, and the vampire placed Yongsun in front of her so she didn't fall. Wheein thanked Jimin for her help and they made a run for it with Dreamcatcher following close behind them. The angry mob ran after them, with some as werewolves. A situation like this always made Byulyi happy as she enjoyed the thrill of being chased, but the injured woman in front of her was the only thing that accompanied her mind. Making this no fun when Solar wasn't conscious to enjoy it with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:0  I wonder what will happen next? Oh wait, I'm the author. I know what happens next XD</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, have a good day, be safe, and Stream BOCA by Dreamcatcher!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Guard Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined high in the sky. It's rays immiting emmence heat onto the world below it. However, with a cool breeze drifting by and Yongsun being under the shade of a large oak tree, the heat was only minor and created the perfect weather to rest outside in. Yongsun was having a well deserved nap when she heard footsteps coming her way. Opening one of her eyes and looking ahead, she was both surprised and confused to see a familiar looking small figure stare right at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yonghee?" The raven haired woman choked up as tears threatened to escape. Never had she thought that she would be staring at a younger version of  her older sister.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl smiled, causing a tinge of pain in Yongsun's heart. "I knew I would find you here, now come on. Mom needs you to help make dinner before father comes back."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun was so shocked at the person in front of her and couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily, she didn't have to as someone rushed pass her. </p><p> </p><p>"Coming." Another voice, belonging to a child, called out. It didn't take long for Yongsun to notice that the child was her younger self. Yonghee held onto her sister's hand as they made their way back home. "Do you know what mommy is making?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's making your favorite."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl gasped in excitement. "Teokbokki?" Her sister only nodded as a response which caused the little girl to cheer and drag her older sister back to their home. Yongsun couldn't help but smile as she watched the two girls leave. It's been years since she last tasted her mother's cooking, so she wondered if her mom's teokbokki would still be her favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was pushed aside when she heard another set of footsteps behind her. "Yong." Another familiar voice called out and though she never heard the person speak her name, it sounded like it belonged.</p><p> </p><p>The ex guard turned around to find the alluring brunette stand before her. Soft brown eyes staring into her own, a smile evident on her face. "Let's go back home, Yong." The older woman smiled softly as she walked up to Byulyi to take the vampire's hand. </p><p> </p><p>However, as soon as she placed her hand onto gentle ones the world around them changed. The blue sky suddenly became red as the grass around them caught on fire. Yongsun looked frantically as she didn't understand what was happening. Suddenly the sound of a blade piercing flesh was heard and she looked at Byulyi to find her gasping for air with a sword piercing through her torso.</p><p> </p><p>"Byulyi, no!" Yongsun cried out as she fell to her knees, holding onto the vampire to dear life. "Don't leave me here." She begged as the vampire's breathing became ragged.</p><p> </p><p>"Another loved one taken by our hands, cause you weren't strong enough yet again." A husk voice called out. Yongsun looked forward to see the mysteriously scarred man towering over her. Wiping off the blood on his blade. "You won't have to cry for too long though. You will soon join them."</p><p> </p><p>The man then raised the blade and struck down, causing Yongsun to wake up as she quickly shot up and gasped for air.</p><p> </p><p>"Yongsun are you okay?" A voice cried out and suddenly a candle was lit beside her, making her able to see more clearly see who the voice belonged to. Although she already knew who it was, as she looked up to find Byulyi staring at her with a worried expression. The vampire, gently placed her hand a top Yongsun's hand and the ex guard couldn't help but smile softly as she looked at their hands. Feeling some relief that Byulyi was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the sweat away from her face, she looked around to find herself in a room. The ex guard became confused as the last time she remembered before she passed out, was that she was out in the forest with the fires of the village behind her. Yongsun tried to speak, but it proved to be difficult when her throat was dry. Byulyi immediately picking up the problem went to pick up the cup of water beside the candle and handed it to the older woman, who used her free hand to drink the entire cup. Feeling refreshed, she gave back the cup and tried to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'm fine. Thank you." Yongsun reassured as she went to intertwine their hands. "Wh-where are we exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're in the next town."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that the one that would take us four days?" Byulyi only nodded her head. "How long have I been out for?"</p><p> </p><p>"A week now." The brunette replied.</p><p> </p><p>"A week!?! And you didn't try to wake me?"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck. "We did try, but you were out cold. Handong then said that it was best to let you rest, cause you endured so much pain without proper treatment."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sighed. She knew she shouldn't have lashed out at the vampire. "Sorry for lashing out at you. I guess I'm the only one to blame."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're fine. I mean who would've known you were bleeding internally from being knocked off the horse?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yet, I didn't feel like I was interanlly bleeding." </p><p> </p><p>"Probably because you're a very strong woman, who doesn't feel pain." Byul said, hoping that would make Yongsun feel a little better.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the vampire's attempt at cheering her up, she rolled her eyes as she smiled. She then went to take a look around the room, and found that it looked similar  to their last room. There was a desk, a chair, but instead of there being two beds, there was only one. That made Yongsun question the whereabouts of her other two teammates. "Where are Wheein and Hyejin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those two? They're sleeping in a seperate room. Wheein couldn't sleep when she saw you, since it only made her feel guilty." The thought of Wheein feeling like she's to blame hurt Yongsun. Sure it turned out she got hurt from the fall, but then she ran into a burning village and nearly got herself killed, so it was much her own fault than the werewolf's.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go and tell Wheein, that everything is fine." Yongsun lifted the blankets to get up, but Byulyi slammed the blanket back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, those two are probably sleeping. It's the middle of the night you know."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts. You can wait until the morning to tell Wheein. Let them rest and while you're at it, you should go back to sleep too."</p><p> </p><p>"But I just had a whole week of resting."</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say about buts?" Byulyi said with a scolding tone, but quickly xooled herself as she sighed. "Besides, it's just for the night, Solar." The vampire softly tightened her grasp on their clasped hands. "I promise you, we'll be able to get going once the sun is up."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun knew Byulyi was right. "Fine. I guess one half a night couldn't hurt." She laid in bed and once the candle was blown out, she became confused as to why the vampire sat in the chair beside her. "Are you just gonna watch me sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I was most likely going to be in my thoughts for a bit then probably rest to pass the time."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're going to do all that on the chair again?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean... I would assume you would want me to. Like the last time."</p><p> </p><p>The older woman rolled her eyes. "Look, I let you sleep on the chair last time, cause we weren't as close as we are now."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're going to let me sleep in the bed with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun turned her head away to hide the blush on her face as she pulled the blankets. "Don't word it like that and besides if you do decide to nap, then I want you to at least sleep in something comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>Byul fondly smiled at the shy older woman. They had gotten more along with each other from their first encounter and it made the vampire happy to know that Yongsun no longer dispises her.</p><p> </p><p>Once Byulyi laid down on tye bed next to Yongsun, a question suddenly popped out of Yongsun's head, but she didn't know if she should ask or not since it would seem odd. However, the question was more important than what the vampire thought of her after. "Hey, Byul?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know this might seem a bit odd, but can you say my name?"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi lifted an eyebrow. Confused at the sudden question. "Solar."</p><p> </p><p>Though Byulyi said her name, the ex guard shook her head. "I meant my real name. Yongsun, if you don't remember."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought- " Yongsun quickly stopped Byulyi from saying anything else as she lifted her hand in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't question it, just say it."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yongsun."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled softly. The words sounded just right from the vampire's mouth. "Thank you. That's all. Good night."</p><p> </p><p>The ex guard turned her back in order to hide her bright red face from Byulyi. The vampire was glad that the older woman looked away as she couldn't stop the blush creeping up on her once she saw her smile. She hated that she could no longer sleep, cause now she's going to be stuck in her thoughts as she processes what just happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jimin looked at the night sky from above as his friends and teammates slept near him. It was his turn to keep watch for the night, and he didn't know what to do to pass the time than to daydream (more like nightdream) while stargazing. He remembered watching the stars with his brother when they were young. The habit sadly died off once they became busy with guard duties, but now after losing him, the stars were where he could find comfort for the loss. He wondered which star among many was his brother and his mother and father.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that day when he was told about his brother's death. He and Taehyung were helping out in Jin's bar and he was cleaning a table when he was given the news. He remembered falling to his knees and crying. Telling them that it couldn't be true and if it weren't for Tae and Jin holding onto him, he probably would have beheaded the guards who were only doing their jobs.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. Knowing that he could no longer change the past, he decided to think of the future. He was wondering what he would say to Taehyung once they get back home, but his train of thought was rudely interrupted when he heard a crack from a twig nearby. Jolting up and placing a hand on the holster he looked around to find nothing for a while until he finally spotted a figure staring right back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the person and couldn't believe his eyes. "Jihyun?" He whispered loud enough for the person to hear, but quiet enough to not wake up the others. The figure didn't respond however, instead, it turned around and walked away. "Wait." Jimin said and was about to run after them, but he remembered that he couldn't leave his group unattended. Quickly, he went up to Taehyung and shook him awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Is it morning already?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I think I saw something and going to check it out."</p><p> </p><p>"Need me to come with?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it'll be quick, but I need you to stay up a bit and watch over the group until I come back in case this is a trap."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Taehyung said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'll give you a a few minutes then I'll go after you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Tae, knew I could always count on you." Jimin ran in the direction he saw the figure walk off to. He was running for what felt like awhile now and assumed most likely that he lost the figure. He stopped in his tracks to take a deep breathe. Thinking that Tae might go after him soon, he decided to call it quits. Jimin turned himself around and was about to make his way back, but noticed someone staring right at him from a distance. "Is that you Jihyun?"</p><p> </p><p>The man slowly started to walk to Jimin. "I'm not this Jihyun you speak of, but I assume that name belongs to one of the guard the four criminals killed."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't concern you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but it does. You see, we're after the same people."</p><p> </p><p>"So what? You want to team up or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite." Suddenly Jimin was grabbed from behind with a blade closr to his neck. Jimin tried to struggle out, but the person holding him didn't seem to budge. "You see our we can't let your group take them back to the castle and our tracker magic wore off, so we'll be using your little crew to lead us to them."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why capture me, when you could just follow us?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were following you, but you had to divert from the group and make our plan a lot easier."</p><p> </p><p>"How, my crew will go after you once they know I'm gone."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but to them, you would've been by their side the whole time." That was the last thing Jimin heard from the man when his view was covered in darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, you don't want to come with?" Byulyi asked Minji as she tightened the saddle on her and Yongsun's horse. "Need more people to chat with besides these three." Wheein, Hyejin, and Yongsun all gave death glares to the vampire, which she can feel from behind, but ignored anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Minji laughed at the scene. "Sorry, no can do. We're planning to head back to the village and mend a few things with them."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that? Last time I remember, the people were trying to kill you even though you helped them put out the fires in their village."</p><p> </p><p>Minji shook her head. "I have to do this and let the people understand that their old leader was more evil than they thought no matter what. The place used to house vampires, so I hope if I mend things with them, they might consider reopening their borders and who know, maybe they'll even allow humans in. Just know that once you guys clear your names, think about coming back at the village if you plan to... settle." She looked at the moonsun and wheesa pair who had very different reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Both Wheein and Hyejin took it as finally having a home to live in together without running. Yongsun and Byulyi on the other hand looked away from each other with the two coughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Minji rolled her eyes, but wasn't going to say anything, as those two need to settle things themselves. She herself needed to as well with the silver wolf beside her, but that's something for later. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly remembering something, she pulled Solar to the side and whispered, "Remember that fire magic spell I gave you?" To which the ex guard nodded. "Good, don't forget about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I also want to remind you to try and learn more sorcery magic."</p><p> </p><p>"But what makes you think I can learn it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, for starters, I gave you sorcery magic and only other sorcerers and sorceresses can obtain magic. If I tried to give it to any of your friends, they wouldn't be able to use it."</p><p> </p><p>"Then how did you know to give it to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just say, you can tell who a sorceress is just by being near them, but you can only tell if you try and learn it's magic."</p><p> </p><p>"But how would I practice?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are two ways, a book, but that would only get you so far. Nature will be your best bet, unless you want to learn magic fast. It's all really how you want to learn." </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun was about to ask something else, until Byulyi called for her. "Coming." She replied. "I have to go now, but thank you for telling me. I will do my best to learn new magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Remember that you need patience if you plan to learn it naturally." Minji said while Solar walked off to her group. The sorceress only hoped that the ex guard heard her.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of Dreamcatcher said their goodbyes to Mamamoo and waved as they rode off.</p><p> </p><p>"Safe travels Mamamoo!" Bora shouted before they could no longer see them.</p><p> </p><p>Once Mamamoo were away from view, Yubin looked at Minji with a confused expression. "Are we really going back to that village? What if they try to kill you again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, they won't do that."</p><p> </p><p>The six all looked at each other as they didn't completely believe their leader, but they would always back up their leaders crazy antics, this one is no different.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Team Mamamoo chatted the entire time on their ride. Wheein even chimed in, feelimg better after Yongsun convinced her that the past was the past and that there was no need dwelling on it.</p><p> </p><p>They even let Wheein walk around in her wolf form, but made sure she didn't ran off by tieing a rope around the werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>It was nightfall, when they came across a village. However, the place was damged as if it was burned to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if the two who tried to burn the village did this?" Byulyi asked as she looked around. Wondering which lives Enzo and that shapeshifter destroyed. Byulyi noticed Yongun's grasp behind her tighten, so the vampire reassuringly placed her hand a top the older woman's. "Everything alright Solar?"</p><p> </p><p>"This place feels familiar that's all." She wondered if this place was where she was seperated from her sister. "Are we sleeping here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not." Byulyi replied. "I don't know about you, but I rather not add ghost activities to my list of weird things I witnessed while traveling with you three."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you keeping a list?"</p><p> </p><p>"The more important question is why aren't you? This is probably going to be our biggest adventure ever and I want to remember every detail when I retell the tale."</p><p> </p><p>"If you live to tell the the tale." Hyejin said, butting into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know I will. Don't know about you three, but I will."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes at the reply and was about to say something back when their horse suddenly stood on its hind legs. Almost throwing Byulyi and her off, but luckily the vampire was able to gain control.</p><p> </p><p>"This is as far as you four criminals will go." Jimin spoke with Taehyung beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that there was no way to pass them from the front, they then tried to leave from behind, but the path was blocked by Eric, Jungkook, and Daeho.</p><p> </p><p>"Hwasa, think you can do something about this?" Byulyi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"On it." Hyejin went to grab her book, but was suddenly tackled off the horse by a bleach blonde werewolf that she quickly noticed wasn't her best friend by how mich bigger they were.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein jumped off the horse and transformed into her beastly form as she went to attack the werewolf on Hyejin.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook rushed at Byulyi and Yongsun, but instead of attacking them, went for their horse. Once the horse was cut from the side, it stammered and kicked Yongsun off it and fell on top of her. Yongsun cried out in pain as both the fall and pressure crushed her healed ribs.</p><p> </p><p>As the horse fell, Byulyi fell with it, but was able to not be caught by its weight. However the fall put her in a small shock that she didn't notice someone approaching her until she was lifted off the ground and thrown back down somewhere else onto her stomach. Her hands were then shoved onto her back and tied up.</p><p> </p><p>"Got the vampire." Daeho spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun saw what had occurred and tried to lift the horse off, it proved to be difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"The werewolf is contained." Taehyung spoke as he was able to put Wheein in chains with a weakening spell. He got a few scars the blonde gave him, but with Jungkook's help, was able to chain the werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin was trying her best to free herself from Eric's grip until the man spoke into her ear. "It's alright. I'm on your side." Eric made sure the witch's hand were tied loosely.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin dropped down from his horse and made his way to a very stuck Yongsun. The man then smirked that familiar mischievous smirk and Yongsun understood immediately that the person staring at her wasn't Jimin at all. The guard then made his way to Daeho as he gripped onto the hilt of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want us to do with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave them here. I'll have someone else pick them up."</p><p> </p><p>"What? But we're the only ones who were sent to capture them." Daeho was confused what his captain meant and went to look him in the eyes, but was immediately stabbed through the chest.</p><p> </p><p>As Daeho gasped for air, Jimin moved his head forward, so he was looking him face to face. "You're not the only ones after them, now you're no longer are useful to me." Pulling out the sword, Daeho breathed his last breathe before falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell Jimin?" Taehyung yelled as he stood and made his way towards his friend. "You can't just kill one of our own when we're arresting these four for doing that."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughed maniacally. "You guards are so easy to trick." He then swung his sword at the werewolf, cutting a small wound across his cheek</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung, surprised at the action, reached the side of his face to feel a liquid sensation and saw blood when he looked at his fingers. His hand was shaking, but not because he was scared. It was because he was angry. He screamed as he went for his sword and swung at Jimin who blocked it with their own. "Who the hell are you?!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you blind? You know who I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar! Jimin would never betray the guards and let his brother die!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you obviously don't know me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't pretend you're him!"</p><p> </p><p>As Taehyung fought against the person inpersonating as his life long friend, Eric and Jungkook both looked at each other as they didn't know what to do. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way in the forest. The footsteps kept getting closer until a man appeared. The two remembered seeing him at the bar when they were with Jungho. That's when it hit Jungkook that maybe Solar wasn't the one who was truly behind this.</p><p> </p><p>"This is probably going to get ugly, so when tge time comes, go untie your friends and make a run for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Was all Hyejin could say as the man left her side to be beside the other guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, what are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said to your friend. We're after the same people," Enzo then pulled out his sword. "but we can't allow you to take them back to the castle."</p><p> </p><p>Eric got surprised when the man rushed at him that he was barely able to block his attack. Jungkook quickly joined into the fight, but the man didn't show any struggling as he was able to keep up with the two's attacks on him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin took off her ties and ran to Wheein who was trying to bite the chains off her arms. The witch couldn't help herself but laugh. "Don't worry Wheein, I'll help you." She grabbed the nearest rock and smashed it against the chains.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein rubbed her once chained arms. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, now go help Yongsun get that horse off of her and I'll untie Byulyi."</p><p> </p><p>The two splitted up, with Hyejin untieing the vampire and Wheein transformjng into her beastly form to lift the horse off.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun took a deep breathe. "Thank you Wheein. Didn't think I'd last any longer with that horse suffocating me."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's a good thing I came over as fast as I could."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi and Hyejin made their way towards the two. "Hey, we should go now."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No we can't. We have to help them."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? They'll just tie us up again once we help them."</p><p> </p><p>"I think Yongsun is right." Hyejin said. "One them seems to be on our side, since he loosened my ropes. We should at least help them out."</p><p> </p><p>"AND, after we help them, we could maybe tell them our story and they won't be so eager to capture us." Wheein added.</p><p> </p><p>Byul groaned as she hated it when other people are right, but allowed it this time, since it was three against one. "Fine, but if they capture us again, I'm breaking free and leaving by myself."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun laughed. "You know you wouldn't do that."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right and I hate that about myself. Now let's go save some assholes from other assholes."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go team Mamamoo!" The four girls cheered and Wheein and Hyejin rushed to help the three guards. Byulyi was about to follow too, but Yongsun pulled her towards herself. "Hey, Byulyi I know you don't want to help the guards, but I'm asking you to do something very important that might make the guards at least try and listen to us."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sighed. "It's not that I hate the guards, it's just that I don't trust them."</p><p> </p><p>"You trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, technically I was forced to be around you and you're and ex guard now. Either way, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled and Byulyi felt lile her heart skipped a beat. "You jnow the two guards fighting? Well, the one that isn't a werewolf is the shapeshifter."</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to fight the shapeshifter?"</p><p> </p><p>"No silly, I need you to find that guard. I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I need you to track the two's little camp to see if he's there and if he is, I need you to bring him back here."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but why not have Wheein go looking for him? She's got a better sniffer than I do."</p><p> </p><p>"Cause you were the closest one I could grab a hold of, now go." The ex guard gave a little push to the vampire and once she was off in the forest, Yongsun reached for her sword and rushed to the two guards fighting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byulyi ran into the forest, hoping to find the person Solar told her to find. From a distance, Byulyi could hear a horse and decided to follow that as she assumed that horse belonged to the evil duo. She was glad to be right, for when they reached the horse, they also found Jimin tied up in rope.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin heard footsteps coming his way and was surprised to see a hooded figure. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi then lifted the hood of her cloak and Jimin muffled in fear as he backed away. He assumed the brunette was going to kill him. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to take you back to your buddies." She then took the cloth off his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin took a big breather. "Get me out before they come back."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah. I said I'd get you back. Didn't say, I was going to untie you." She then lifted the man and threw him on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're much lighter than I thought."</p><p> </p><p>"Put me down!" Jimin yelled while the vampire ran back to the group.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Enzo took another step back to catch his breathe quickly before dodging another attack from four different people. He cursed under his breathe as he became overwhelmed and realized that if he fought any further, he would surely be captured. "Raven, we have to fall back!'</p><p> </p><p>"I agree. Have any flashy get aways?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just one." Enzo took a few steps back and then reached into the right side of his pocket to pull out some kind tool the four didn't understand so Eric, Jungkook, and Hyejin stopped what they were doing. Wheein however was not scared of some unknown tool and still ran towrds the man. Taht proven to be a bad thing as the man fired and something hit Wheein as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Wheein!" Hyejin shouted as she rushed to her best friend's side.</p><p> </p><p>Solar and the other guards all stopped what they were doing and looked at the fallen wolf, which gave Enzo and Raven the perfect time to make their escape, so they started to run past them.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook say the two rush past him and pulled himself together "Hey!" He yelled as he tried to run after them, but stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he saw that the hand belonged to his old mentor, Solar.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave them, we'll get them later." The two heard footsteps coming to them and looked over to see Byulyi with Jimin over her shoulder. "For now you need to make sure your captain is okay."</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook's clentched his jaw. He was letting the real enemy escape, but knew the his old mentor was right. "Aye, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook rushed to Jimin's side once the vampire put him down. Solar and soon Byulyi made their way to Wheein and their stomachs sunk when they saw Hyejin's hands covered in Wheein's blood.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think hit her?" Yongsun spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"It's seems to fire the same way as a bow, but looks very different to one as there didn't seem to be any strings on it." Eric spoke as he reached the four woman.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi rubbed her chin, until maybe she had an idea. "I don't have what happened to her and I don't know too much about weapons, but by the sound and the look of the wound I want to assume it's that new weapon, a gun."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think I heard about that one before. I think you're right about it being a gun." Eric agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"How do we get the gun's weird arrow out of her shoulder? There's no way for us to pull it out without digging our fingers in the hole to pull it out." Hyejin sobbed as Wheein's body was becoming colder and paler.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun comfortly placed a hand on Hyejin's shoulder. "We might have to look for a doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't." Byulyi disagreed while rolling up her sleeves. "I heard people using a special bullet in order to kill werewolves. We might just have to pull it out ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"Just get it out, before I bleed out."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Wheepup, I'm about to." Byulyi said as she knelt down in front of Hyejin. She then took off her cloak and placed it in Wheein's mouth. "Bite down on this, cause it's going to hurt and we can't have anything else coming to us." </p><p> </p><p> <strong> - Don't know if I should put a warning for this in, but I will in case details of taking out a bullet can be triggering -</strong>  </p><p> </p><p>She then shoved her fingers into the hole where the bullet pierced and luckily Byul gave Wheein her cloak, cause she was screaming into. Tears started to stream down Wheein's face as she felt the bullet lodged in her move. Hyejin who was letting Wheein hold her hand felt it being crushed by the werewolf's strength. However, she ignored the pain as her mind was only worried about her friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong> - End of the trigger -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of muffled screaming, Byulyi pulled out the bullet and Hyejin immediately slipped her hand away from Wheein's grasp in order to cast a healing spell. It seemed to have worked as the hole in Wheein's shoulder was sealed. Looking as if she was never shot i  the first place. Wheein passed out however, by the pain of the wound and Byulyi scooped up the bleach blonde into her arms and carried her to her and Hyejin's horse.</p><p> </p><p>Solar watched as Byulyi and soon Hyejin walk away until she turned her attention to Jimin, who was hugging onto a sobbing man. They looked at each other for who knows how long until, Jimin decided to finally speak. "Thank you for saving me and at least three of my men... but that won't stop our duty to capture you." He looked at Wheein who reminded him so much of his friend as tehy both had the same hair color. "However, I will give you some time to leave before we resume our chase."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you are going after the wrong people?"</p><p> </p><p>"The man who captured me, never said he killed the two guards, but said you did it." Jimin paused as he remembered that night before he blacked out. "I don't know if I should belive him, but I'm startijg to think you're not entirely to blame as I can't think of a reason as to why he and his partner are after you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay. At least me and my friends aren't entirely to blame." Was all Solar could say as she didn't know what else to say or do that would convince the guard that they were entirely innocent. She sighed, knowing that it's not entirely important. She walked to the three woman and tried to leave, but realized that her and Byulyi's horse was dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that." Jungkook said from a far. </p><p> </p><p>Eric grabbed onto a horse and made his way to Yongsun and Byulyi. "You can have Daeho's horse. I don't think he'll be using her any time soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Too soon Eric." Yongsun grabbed onto the lead and hopped on with Byulyi. "Thanks for the horse though." She then looked at Jimin. "Hey Jimin, I just wamt to apologize for not being able to save your brother, but I will tell you that he fought valiantly." It was an obvious lie, but she hoped that would make Jimin feel a little better of the death.</p><p> </p><p>It actaully seemed to have worked as the captain smiled just a little. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing spoken to the two groups as team Mamamoo rode off behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you want yo go after them?" Eric questioned. "They did help us and saved you."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin sighed. "We have to. It's our duty, but hopefully while we do go after them, we capture the ones that are actually responsible. Now let's go somewhere else to rest. Ì don't want those two coming back to finish what they started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished! I will say a lot has happened in this chapter. Especially me pushing the moonsun agenda, cause I feel like I starved you guys long enough.</p><p>Also wanted to say apologies thag it took awhile to finisb. I got distracted and had major writers block, but it's finished finally. It may not be the best, cause I didn't really do any editing, but I wanted to release something for you guys. </p><p>Hopefully you enjoyed none the less. Hope you have a nice day. Remember to be safe and I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Yong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world around him was dark and silent for who knows how long. He wondered how much longer he would endure this until he finally heard the sound of chatter not too far from him.</p>
<p>"When do you think he'll wake up?" Jin asked.</p>
<p>"Beats me." Yoongi voice answered. "He's been asleep for almost three weeks now and there are no signs of him waking."</p>
<p>The voices were familiar to him and it brought a tear to his subconscious eyes to know the two visited him. After hearing the voices, everything around him changed. The darkness surrounding him slowly faded as he became more conscious.</p>
<p>It didn't take long until Namjoon awoke as he opened his eyes for the first time in three weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein winced as Hyejin tightened the bandage around her shoulder. Although the wound where she was shot was fully healed with the help of the witch's magic, the inside was still damaged and needed time to heal on it its own.</p>
<p>"There," Hyejin spoke. "But to be safe, I don't think you should be using that shoulder until it fully heals. Which means no combat and any werewolf transformations, okay?"</p>
<p>Wheein whined. "But I won't be walking on my shoulder in my beastly werewolf form."</p>
<p>"But you'll rip your bandage, and why would you turn when you're still not supposed to use your shoulder?"</p>
<p>"To... seem intimidating?" </p>
<p>Hyejin rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Wheein, no transforming." She then placed a hand atop of Wheein's. "I was so scared when you were shot. And for a second there I thought I was gonna lose you, the most important person in my life, and I-," Hyejin started to tear up. "I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you."</p>
<p>Wheein gently wiped away Hyejin's tear and rested the hand on the witch's cheek. "I was worried too, but I'm still here and that's all that matters."</p>
<p>"I know, but- "</p>
<p>"No buts Hyejin." The werewolf softly smiled to reassure her best friend. "Yeah, I got shot and now I can't move my shoulder without feeling pain, but in the end I'm fine."</p>
<p>Hyejin sighed. This was one of the few moments where the werewolf was right. "Thank you." She then kissed the werewolf's palm and got up to hide the red in her face. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. Good night." Wheein watched as the witch walked away to her sleeping bag and looked at her hand with a smirk on her face. Her face was just as red, but she didn't mind.</p>
<p>While Hyejin and Wheein got ready for bed, Yongsun and Byulyi weren't too far away.</p>
<p>Yongsun was concentrating as she looked at the fire in front of her. She was hopeful when the flame moved a little, but suddenly she envisioned herself surrounded in the flame as a figure creepily smiled at her. Surprised by what she saw, she took a step back and blew out the flame quickly with the spell Minji gave her.</p>
<p>"You were really close that time," Byulyi said as she got up from the tree she was leaning on. She walked up to the ex guard and got worried to see her looking a bit frantic. "Hey, are you okay? Something wrong?" </p>
<p>Her hands shook by the frightening sight she saw not too long ago "I-... I thought I saw something." Suddenly she felt cold hands wrapped around her own, and though they were freezing, the gesture itself was able to calm her. </p>
<p>"Do you want to stop and just call it a night?" Byulyi asked. To which the older woman shook her head. "Do you want to keep going?" A nod was her only answer. "Are you sure?" Another nod and the vampire sighed. "Okay, but how about we try moving the fire one more time then call it a night?" That got Yongsun to agree, and she watched as Byulyi lit the fire up again. The vampire then made her way to stand close by the ex guard. "Go whenever you're ready."</p>
<p>The ex guard took a deep breath before concentrating on the flame again. For a second, it looked like she had it under control, but like the last time, she envisioned herself surrounded by the flames again. This time the figure was right in front of her as it tried to grab her neck. </p>
<p>The fire blew out again as she started to hyperventilate. Byulyi was quick to react and held onto Yongsun's hands to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm here and Wheein and Hyejin aren't too far away." The vampire proceeded to say soothing words until Yongsun was calm enough to talk.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She said as she then sighed in defeat. "I don't understand why this is happening."</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure either, but if I have to guess, I'm gonna say it's because you might have some trauma with fire."</p>
<p>"I mean, we had a run-in with it like two times already."</p>
<p>Byulyi chuckled. "Not those, silly. I'm talking more like in your past."</p>
<p>"Oh." Was all Yongsun could say. She knew which fire in her past created the trauma, but she didn't want to say what it was. If she did, that meant she would have to relive that nightmare and she was too terrified to. </p>
<p>The vampire noticed this and went to reassure the ex guard. "Hey, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. We all have pasts and secrets we aren't comfortable saying out loud. Take your time. Now how about we stop training and go back. Then in the next day at the town, we get you a sorcery book, okay?"</p>
<p>Yongsun was still in shock at what she had seen that she could only nod as a reply. Luckily, she had Byulyi, who didn't push anything forward. Instead, the vampire smiled softly and with one hand still intertwined with the older woman's, Byulyi led the two back to their camp, where a sleeping Wheein and Hyejin waited. </p>
<p>While the others slept, Byulyi kept watch as usual, and to pass the time, she started to have thoughts. Wondering what Yongsun experienced to get her in a frantic state as she tried to control the flames. It took her a while, but then it dawned on her. She remembered when they entered the village of rubble and the ex guard's grip around her waist got tighter. Yongsun's home must have met the same fate as that village, which only led to more questions than answers to Byulyi's wakeful night. </p>
<p>The two important questions of course are who set the village on fire and why?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun browsed through the sorcery bookshelf with Hyejin close behind her. The two were hanging out with each other, while Byulyi stayed back with Wheein, who didn't want to attract unwelcome attention because of her own scent. The ex guard pulled out a book and looked through it.</p>
<p>"Is that the one?" Hyejin spoke as she played around with a wand. She liked the one Wheein got her, but that didn't mean she couldn't look at others.</p>
<p>"Maybe. The book cover is made of leather and it feels nice, but it's expensive. The cheap one is only made of paper, so it'll burn easily."</p>
<p>"They're books Solar. They all burn easily."</p>
<p>"Not exactly." Solar denied. "With the leather cover on, it will surely slow down the process of the pages inside burning up."</p>
<p>"Then get the book. Who cares if it's expensive."</p>
<p>"You know what? You're right. I'll get this book and hope we have enough coins to pay for it." </p>
<p>"Trust me, we will have enough."</p>
<p>The two went to the counter to pay for the book. Yongsun went fishing for her pouch and was surprised to see that they were a few coins short. She sighed and was about to exchange the book for the paper cover until Hyejin placed a few coins on the counter. The ex guard was speechless that she didn't say anything until they exited the store. "Where did you get those coins from? And you better say from my pouch."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, you see, during our brief run-in with the king's guards, I remember seeing that one dead guard and thought it would be a good time to see if he had anything useful."</p>
<p>"You robbed the dead?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, what was he going to use the coins for?"</p>
<p>Yongsun facepalmed. "I think Byulyi is a bad influence on you."</p>
<p>"Well, if her bad influence helps us survive and helped you pay for your book, then I'll take her it any day."</p>
<p>The ex guard sighed. She just hoped the vampire didn't get to Wheein as well. She was just about to say something but was interrupted when someone crashed into her. The two fell onto the floor from the impact.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." A young man said. "I didn't see- Yonghee? I thought you were supposed to be in town by tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Yongsun froze in her spot. It had been a long time since she heard that name, much less mistaken of the owner to that name. She was so stunned that she didn't notice her hood was down until Hyejin quickly bring it back up.</p>
<p>"You're alright, my friend here should've moved out of the way. Sorry about that." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not this Yonghee you speak of."</p>
<p>"So very sorry about her again," Hyejin spoke as she picked up the ex guard and started shoving her away from the scene. "We're in a rush to get somewhere, so we can't help you sorry. Have a good day." Once the two exited out the town and made their way back to Byulyi and Wheein, Yongsun spoke.</p>
<p>"Did you hear what that woman said?"</p>
<p>"No. I was too busy trying to save our skins after you exposed your face to the public. Someone could've seen us."</p>
<p>"And I want to apologize for that, but the young man called me Yonghee." She looked at the witch to her with a confused expression. "That's my sister's."</p>
<p>"Maybe it was a coincidence?"</p>
<p>"Can't be possible since she's dead. It would be weird for me to get confused for someone who has the same name as my sister."</p>
<p>"Okay, I got it. Pretty hard to be confused for your dead sister." Hyejin said before they were suddenly pulled into a hug.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness, you guys are okay. I was worried that something bad happened to you guys for a second there. Also, Wheein started licking her shoulder, and I didn't know if that was okay or not, so I did nothing."</p>
<p>"What?" Hyejin pushed herself off the hug and made her way to where Wheein was sitting, licking her wound. "Wheein, don't lick your wound!"</p>
<p>Byulyi and Yongsun quickly pulled away from the hug once Hyejin left. "So... I see you got the book." </p>
<p>"Yeah. This book was quite pricey, so I was worried that we wouldn't have enough to buy it. Luckily we could since Hyejin robbed the dead guard back at the destroyed village. Which she got from your influence. "</p>
<p>The vampire was impressed. "I mean you can be mad all you want, but in the end, that money helped you pay for your book."</p>
<p>"How does robbing the dead- you know what I'm not gonna fight with you about that. I wanted to suggest that we stay here for the night and leave sometime in the morning."</p>
<p>"What, why? I thought we were in a rush?"</p>
<p>"We are, but I need to check up on something real quick before we do."</p>
<p>"And what is this quick something that got miss in a rush in such a patient mood?"</p>
<p>Yongsun contemplated if she wanted to answer, but she knew that if she didn't give a valid reason, the vampire would only deny her. She took a deep sigh before giving her answer. "I had a run-in with some rando who thought I was Yonghee and you might not know, but that's the name of my sister who I thought was dead along with my parents. I didn't really see her die, but I assume she is. Anyway, I think my assumption was wrong, and she's alive. However, the only way to know is if I check at the entrance for her this morning."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"After my whole backstory and you still don't-, wait, did you just say yes?"</p>
<p>"Well, I said okay, but I guess it's the same." Byulyi laughed as the ex guard her shoulder. Once the flurry of attacks stopped, did she continue. "Look, I understand and don't need any convincing. I think the other two would understand as well too if they were here."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"No need for thanks. You'd do the same if I was in your shoes. And hey, even if we don't see her, at least we tried." Yongsun smiled fondly at the woman in front of her. Lucky to have met someone like her despite all her obvious flaws. </p>
<p>"Let's go tell the other two and after, if you want, you can help me master my sorcery magic again."</p>
<p>"Sure, why not? I don't have much to do, anyway." The two then made their way towards Hyejin and Wheein, who seemed to be having a petty argument.</p>
<p>"Why would you lick your wound? It's healing on the inside, not the outside."</p>
<p>"I don't know, my head said to lick it and I listened."</p>
<p>"Are we interrupting something?" Byulyi asked. Feeling uncomfortable that the two are arguing.</p>
<p>"No, you came in at the right time, cause we are done with our conversation."</p>
<p>"O... kay then." Yongsun, along with Byulyi, didn't believe those words, but felt like them interrupting, saved them from arguing even longer. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay here for a night?"</p>
<p>Wheein tilted her head. "How come?"</p>
<p>"Wait, let me guess. Does it have something to do with that Yonghee incident?"</p>
<p>"Maybe?" Yongsun replied as she looked down. A little embarrassed that their mission is halted by the off chance that Yongsun will meet her sister, who she presumed was dead for so long.</p>
<p>Hyejin and Wheein looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. They then looked back at the embarrassed older woman. "If that's the case, then we understand."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know we've been on the move cause we're getting chased by two murderers and the kingdom's guards, but sometimes we need to take a break that doesn't involve the reason of one of us getting hurt."</p>
<p>"I agree with Wheein and because I would do the same thing and ask if there was a chance to meet my sister."</p>
<p>Yongsun sighed in relief. She was worried that they would deny her request, but as Byulyi said, they agreed.</p>
<p>"Now that's over with," Byulyi said. "I'm gonna help Yongsun with her new sorcery while we wait here."</p>
<p>"Alright." Hyejin looked at her best friend. "I know your scent might get some looks by the people," The werewolf pouted and Hyejin wondered how anyone could hate a cutie like her. "BUT we can still check out the town if we stay in the alleyways."</p>
<p>Wheein beamed at that and nodded her head vigorously, causing the witch to chuckle as she grabbed a hold of the werewolf's hand and led them into the town. </p>
<p>"Please be safe in there you two."</p>
<p>"We will."</p>
<p>Yongsun sighed while she watched the younger two walk away. She knows the two will behave, but that doesn't mean she can't worry for them. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped behind her neck and she couldn't help but blush at the contact. "They sure grow fast, huh?" Byulyi asked as she pretended to wipe a tear away.</p>
<p>"They sure do. Anyway, let's go practice that element."</p>
<p>"Aye, ma'am! No fire though."</p>
<p>The ex guard pouted, but that wasn't budging the vampire's decision at all, so she had no choice but to choose a different element. She flipped through the pages in hopes to find an element that seemed interesting to her.</p>
<p>She stopped flipping through the pages, so Byulyi went to check out the page she stopped at. The vampire was quietly impressed at her choice. "Air is a good element, but have you ever choked on air in your past?" That comment earned her a slap on the shoulder. "Ow! okay, I got it. No trauma from air what so ever."</p>
<p>"Get me something to test this sorcery spell on."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, let me just toss some air to you."</p>
<p>Yongsun rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny. I mean, get me a physical item to levitate or cut,  else I'm using you."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. No need to threaten your little helper here." Byulyi left to find something, which didn't take too long as she quickly came back with a stick in her hand.</p>
<p>Yongsun was not amused one bit. "A stick? Really?"</p>
<p>"What? You said to get you something and this stick sure is something."</p>
<p>The ex guard sighed. She loved Byulyi, but that vampire has a knack when it comes to getting on her nerves. "Fine, we'll use the stick, but next time, I'll be more specific." Yongsun took another look at the pages in her book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>"In order to move the element of wind and use it to levitate the item or person in front of you, one must be calm. Feeling the wind as it blows through you and enters your body. Concentrate on what is needed to be levitated, and soon you'll be able to move the element of wind at your whim."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Understanding what she needed to do, Yongsun closed the book and set it down on the ground. She then shut her eyes as she went to feel the wind blowing through her body and entering her lungs. Remembering to concentrate on lifting the stick that Byul was holding for her.</p>
<p>Byulyi was staring blankly at the older woman. Yongsun hadn't moved for a good five minutes, and the vampire assumed she was sleeping until the gentle air around them started to feel strong. The ex guard then raised her hand and Byulyi felt herself no longer feeling the ground. She looked down to find that she was being levitated. Assuming it was because of the stick, she let go but seemed to still be floating.</p>
<p>"Uh, Solar, I think you forgot to levitate just the stick." There was no answer. Instead, the surrounding wind became stronger as she was getting farther and farther from the ground. "Yongsun, stop!" She yelled, hoping that would snap The ex guard's concentration.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Yongsun's eyes opened wide and the strong winds subsided. Looking around, she noticed Byulyi was nowhere to be found and got worried. She called out for the vampire, to which she heard the sound of coughing from above her. She looked up and was relieved to find the brunette clinging to a branch.</p>
<p>"I'll remember to get you something bigger next time."</p>
<p>"Byulyi, I'm so sorry. I promise you I was trying to move the stick." And it was true, however, she thinks Byulyi was lifted up too because she was thinking about her along with the stick. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Guess I got carried away."</p>
<p>"Actually, I was the one who got carried away." Byulyi joked as she climbed down the tree. The joke, however, seemed to have gotten the ex-guard to feel a little less empathetic for the vampire as she looked at her with a deadpanned face. "What? I was."</p>
<p>Yongsun sighed as she made her way to meet Byulyi. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"</p>
<p>"I didn't get hurt, don't worry. Want to try again?"</p>
<p>"I...," The ex guard looked at the floor. "As much as I want to, I don't want to have the chance of you getting hurt."</p>
<p>"Don't feel too bad if you hurt me, I can heal back fast."</p>
<p>"I know, but I rather not take advantage of that."</p>
<p>Byulyi was surprised by that. Many people, including Sandeul, took advantage of her fast healing abilities.  Maybe it was because she hadn't drunk for a while or she genuinely didn't want to cause any harm to the vampire. Either way, it made Byulyi respect and admire the guard. "That's fine too, but if you don't want to use me as a test dummy, how about you and me go hunting for some food instead? It's magic free, I promise."</p>
<p>The ex guard looked back up as she smiled softly at the taller woman in front of her. "We can do that. Lead the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin grabbed his two plates of food from the front door of his rented room. He closed the door and made his way towards his best friend who somberly looked put the window. </p>
<p>It didn't matter if he was a guard for the kingdom or some hero. The people would treat him poorly, all because he was a werewolf. It clearly showed as they threw trash at him while his human friends weren't hit with anything at all.</p>
<p>"Here Tae, got you your favorite." The food was quite expensive, but Jimin didn't care about the price if it meant it could cheer up his friend. He placed the food in front of the Taehyung and it seemed to have snapped him out of his weird funk.</p>
<p>Taehyung smiled at Jimin, saying his thanks as he started eating.</p>
<p>Jimin was happy to see his friend happy. He started to eat his food as she looked out the window. "Do you think Nam and Jeon will find them before our tracking magic disappears?" They were on their last bit of tracking magic, so if they didn't get any way to track them, they were gonna be in trouble. Especially with the two culprits following them.</p>
<p>"Hopefully or else we'll never know when they leave."</p>
<p>"They'll most likely leave the next day, so we'll just leave tomorrow too and hope we're still following them."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I wonder how Eric's and Jungkook's search is going, anyway."</p>
<p>Jimin wondered too. Hopefully, they were doing okay, except Eric and Jungkook weren't doing okay. The last of the tracking magic just disappeared on them, so they were searching the town blind, in hopes to find any signs of them. It was getting dark and they still found no signs of the four.</p>
<p>Eric groaned. "We'll never find them. Why did the magic have to die in a town that had so many people?" The two decided to take a break and sat at the fountain as they ate bread. The bread wasn't as good as Yoongi's, but they needed something to eat.</p>
<p>"And rude people at that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it sucks these people are too blind to see that Taehyung is here to help and not eat any of them."</p>
<p>Jungkook looked around the area and for a second, he thought he saw bleach blonde hair. He only knew one person other than Taehyung who had bleach blonde hair and followed it.</p>
<p>"Hey, where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I think I found them. Come on." The two made their way to the alleyway Jungkook thought he saw the person. There was no one in the alleyway except for a gray cat, sitting atop a dumpster. The ally was a long straight line, so he doubts they couldn've disappeared unless they ran. "I think they saw us and ran, let's chase after them."</p>
<p>The two ran off and once the close was clear, Hyejin and Wheein gasped out for air as they popped their heads out of the dumpster. "Holy moly, I wish I didn't have a keen sense of smell."</p>
<p>"I can't believe a cat, almost got us caught." Hyejin glared at the cat who was cleaning itself. "How's your shoulder?"</p>
<p>"It's fine." Wheein sighed. When she saw the cat, she wanted to pet it but was immediately attacked. The cat started scratching her, making her hood fall as she took a few steps and if it wasn't for Hyejin's quick thinking when she noticed two of the kingdom's guards, they for sure would've gotten caught or be on a chase if they kept running.</p>
<p>"I think we should go back now before they come back and check the dumpster."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... " Byulyi started to say as she cooked the rabbit she and Solar hunted. "How was your little town exploring?"</p>
<p>Hyejin and Wheein were both covered in garbage and definitely smelled like it. Wheein had minor scratches over her face. The younger woman of the two went to remove the banana peel off her werewolf friend's shoulder. "It was going well until a cat decided to sharpen its claws on Wheein here."</p>
<p>"And almost got us caught."</p>
<p>"You guys know we don't have to worry too much about getting arrested from them, right?" Yongsun asked. The guards know they aren't the real culprits, so they don't have to hide from them anymore.</p>
<p>Though Hyejin didn't seem to agree as the witch raised an eyebrow. "I don't know that. And even if that was true, I rather not want to risk it either."</p>
<p>"They are right, Solar," Byulyi added. "We don't know if they're really on our side, so it's better to be safe than sorry."</p>
<p>Yongsun sighed. She can understand their doubt, but wished the two groups could see each other as no threat and maybe even work together to catch the real culprits. However, that was only an idea. "I think we should get some rest now. We have to wake up early."</p>
<p>The other three agreed and got ready for sleep. Hyejin and Wheein laid next to each other like they usually. Yongsun laid across from them and Byulyi went to lay near a tree to keep watch. The vampire didn't like being awake as it left her with her thoughts but didn't want any of her human friend's becoming restless when she didn't need any sleep.</p>
<p>Yongsun was tossing and turning in her sleep. The chance for her to finally see her sister again, keeping her awake. After a while of sleep denying her, she got up from where she laid and walked up to the vampire. </p>
<p>"Difficulty sleeping?" Byulyi asked. The older woman nodded and Byulyi smirked as she patted on the ground next to her. Yongsun sat next to the vampire and the two said nothing for a while. "So... you really think this Yonghee person is your sister?"</p>
<p>"As much as I want to hope she is, I also don't want to keep my hopes up if she isn't." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Though the thought of meeting her after thinking she was dead for so long, excites me."</p>
<p>"What would you do if the woman is your sister?"</p>
<p>"I-... I don't know." She was so excited to see her sister, that she forgot what she would do if they were to reunite. What would she do if she saw her sister? Catch up? How would her sister even react, knowing she was a wanted fugitive to the kingdom? Well, whatever was to happen tomorrow, she knew that they would have to depart again. She took a deep sigh and leaned her head against Byulyi's shoulder. </p>
<p>The vampire was blushing furiously from the contact. "A-are you gonna sleep like that?"</p>
<p>"I am. Do you mind?"</p>
<p>"No. Of course not. It's just what if I need to use the restroom?"</p>
<p>"If you do need to use the restroom, you can just lift me off. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I won't wake up if you move me, unless you slam me down."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>Yongsun closed her eyes, finding sleep come a lot easier now that she was next to Byulyi. "I'm glad to have met you." Was the last thing the ex guard said before she fell into dreamland. Byulyi was glad Yongsun was asleep now, cause her face was bright red, that it was seeable in the dark.</p>
<p>She sighed as she leaned her head against the older woman's. She could really get used to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook and Eric entered the bar where they were staying for the night. Tired from their search, after finding no signs of the four.</p>
<p>"Do you think they decided to stay in their rooms all day?" Eric asked as he sadly took a swig of his beer.</p>
<p>Jungkook set his water down. "That would be bad if they did, but I swear I saw the werewolf at the fountain."</p>
<p>"If you saw them, maybe they saw you too and hid."</p>
<p>"Where would they have hid? The dumpster?" The two looked at each other and then it clicked for them as they both groaned. "Why didn't one of us check the dumpster?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think they would go in there."</p>
<p>Jungkook sighed. "Neither did I and now our one and only chance to at least get some sample from them is gone. Now how are we going to track them?"</p>
<p>Both Eric and Jungkook sighed in defeat. What the two didn't know was that the person sitting not too far from them was the shapeshifter who heard their entire conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, team Mamamoo all hid around the entrance of the town. Wheein and Hyejin in the bushes, while Byulyi and Yongsun hid in the trees. A lot of time has passed and there were no sightings of any carriage. Yongsun was starting to lose hope and give up, but suddenly the sound of horses grabbed their attention. They all looked to find a cart and the ex guard knew this possibly had to be Yonghee since the young man she bumped into was waiting at the front gate.</p>
<p>The carriage came to a full stop at the entrance and this was the moment they all waited for. The cart door opened and as soon as the person stepped out, Yongsun became speechless. It had been nineteen years since they last saw each other, but she could still tell that that woman is her sister, Yonghee. "It's her." She said with a bright smile on her face. She looked at Byulyi beside her and was curious why the vampire had a surprised expression on her face. "Byulyi, what is it?"</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, the vampire spoke. "That's the woman who helped me tie my tie at the kingdom's city."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:O oh wow, things are starting to spice up. I originally planned something else entirely and then after almost finishing it, I scraped it. So I apologize for the wait. Though I should apologize for how long you guys are gonna have to wait for this chapter, cause I'm gonna be gone for awhile. A few months you could say, so I'm sorry this ends on a bit of a cliffhanger 😅 I'll make it up to you guys after I come back I promise.</p>
<p>Hope you guys are all doing okay and are being safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, a minute. You KNEW my sister was alive?" Yongsun said in disbelief. Shocked that Byulyi had met her sister before she had the chance to.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I didn't know she was your sister. I just thought she looked like you and didn't make any connections.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Yongsun wanted to be mad, she knew she couldn't. Byulyi was right, there was no way she could know that the woman helping her with her tie was the sister she thought she lost years ago. They weren’t even as close to each other back then as they are now. Looking at her sister one last time before she entered her carriage, she looked down at the other two below them. "You two stay here and keep an eye on the horses while we're gone." The two then got up and followed the carriage as it moved inside the town.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein watched as Solar and Byul go inside the town and once they disappeared behind a building, she turned her gaze to her best friend standing next to her. "What now?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin hummed as she thought of ideas to pass the time. "I'll go pack our things in case we need to do another speedy getaway.”</p><p> </p><p>"Great! I'll go grab Solar's sleeping bag."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh nooo you're not." The witch protested. "Your shoulder needs to heal, so no lifting of any kind. Just sit around and relax."</p><p> </p><p>Wheein whined as she followed Hyejin back to their campsite, knowing there was no arguing with her best friend. Sometimes she wondered who was really the oldest of the two, but didn’t think much about it when Hyejin offered her a piece of steak. Older or younger, she loved being spoiled.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Yongsun and Byulyi pushed through the crowd as they chased after the carriage. Following it until it stopped beside a tavern. The two then quickly hid in the alleyway not too far and watched as Yonghee entered the building. The building had a second floor, so the two assumed that the woman was going to book a room at the place.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the plan now, Yong?" Byulyi asked.</p><p> </p><p>The ex-guard looked puzzled by the question. "Why do I have to come up with the plan? You're the thief, so you must have some idea on how to break into buildings?"</p><p> </p><p>"First off, I steal the coins in people's pockets, not the stuff in their homes. And second off, you're the leader of team Mamamoo, so you have to think of the plans."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gosh. I forgot our team name was that.” Yongsun facepalmed at the remembrance of the name. “I still don't know why I agreed to that."</p><p> </p><p>"Because you couldn't say no to us?"</p><p> </p><p>"You...? Maybe. Wheein and Hyejin...? Yeah, I could never.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch," Byulyi spoke as she placed a hand on her chest to express her hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. "I was just joking. Now listen for our next step is to meet my sister."</p><p> </p><p>"And how do we do that?" The vampire asked, not knowing later that she was going to instantly regret it. Entering the tavern, she captured everyone's attention as they all stopped what they were doing to inspect this newcomer. She slowly made her way to the bar. Once she took a seat, everyone's gaze seemed to have disappeared as they returned to what they were doing previously. "One beer, please."</p><p> </p><p>The bartender nodded and went to place her cup in front of her. Byulyi then placed ten coins on the counter which surprised the barman. "It's only one coin miss."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." The vampire acknowledged as she went to chug a large portion of the alcohol. She sighed in content from the drink and placed the cup back down. "It's just a way to apologize for what I'm about to do next." She then lunged at the bartender and grabbing him by the collar and lifted the man off the ground and threw him behind her onto two unsuspecting customers’ table.</p><p> </p><p>The two customers the bartender was thrown at quickly stood up and angrily stared at Byulyi. "Did you just throw Sogu at us?" One of the customers -who looked like the bald version of the pringles man- questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi tilted her head a bit. "So-... ju? As in the drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" The other customers -a long brown bearded fellow- shouted. "Sogu as in the bartender you just threw!?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, ummm, that depends. Will, you beat me up if I say yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm gonna say no."</p><p> </p><p>"You lying bastard!" The long-bearded man yelled as he went to punch the vampire. However, she knew this was coming and dodged the attack. She then proceeded to lightly punch him, which caused the guy to suddenly start laughing mockingly. "Was that all you got?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not." Byulyi then kicked right in between his legs, causing him to hold on to his groin in pain and fall to the ground. "That was what I was going for."</p><p> </p><p>"You bitch!" The other customer then ran towards her and just like the last one, she was able to dodge his right hook, leading him to instead hook someone else, pissing the person off. The pissed-off customer then threw the guy and his dumb mustache across the room at a few tables which lead to more angry customers and soon started a full-on bar fight.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun was watching the entire thing and couldn't help but chuckle at what she had witnessed. Byulyi really knew what to do to start a fight. Once all hell broke loose in the bar, she quietly made her way inside, as to not disturb anything, and quickly walked towards the bar. Dodging a few punches, grabs, and a few thrown bodies, she finally reached her destination and climbed over. Looking inside the bottom drawers, she found the book she was looking for and remembered the room her sister was located in. Placing the book back where she found it, she got up and over the bar again and looked for her partner in crime.</p><p> </p><p>She spotted Byulyi taking a blow to the face before doing the same thing back, knocking a few teeth off the guy she had kicked previously and knocking him out cold. The vampire nearly punched Yongsun when the older woman suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. Luckily, she was far enough away for her to process what was happening and happily be led to their next destination. She loves fights, but she's starting to love being around Yongsun a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>The two left the tavern and went up the second floor, where all the tavern's guests stayed. Yongsun led the two to room number two, but before knocking on the door, she turned around to take a good look at the taller woman standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi had a bruise on her cheek, which she assumed had to be from the punch she witnessed. She gently placed a hand to the spot which caused the younger woman to wince. However, she didn't pull away, instead; she leaned into it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about that." Yongsun apologized. "I know I said I wouldn't take advantage of your healing ability, but here I went using it for my own gain."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled softly as she shook her head. The wounds that once surrounded her healed back to normal. "No need to be sorry. I needed a good fight to take out the stress sometimes. I should be thanking you. Besides, the wounds are all gone, and I feel a lot better now."</p><p> </p><p>"Just because you can heal, doesn't mean we can just throw you into danger. It must take some energy to get better and you being cursed makes it a lot harder for you to feed. Just promise me to be more careful in your fights."</p><p> </p><p>"Will do," Byulyi promised. With Yongsun’s hand still resting on her cheek, she decided to be a bit daring and kissed the palm of it.  "As long as there's no stabbing involved, I'll be fine." She took note of the ex guards' reddened face, but lack of any pulling back. As if she wanted another. "Yongsun?" Byulyi called out, which seemed to have awoken the ex-guard as she finally pulled her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I zoned out."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully with your innocence still intact." The vampire definitely got a slap on the arm for that comment, but it wasn't like the ones before where she would cry out in pain. It was gentle, as if she was made of glass. Byulyi couldn't help but notice a big shift in Yongsun's behavior, and although she might have an idea as to why she decided to push that thought away for now and keep doing what she does best. Pestering the older woman. "Are you going to knock on the door, or do I have to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right." Yongsun then proceeded to knock on the door. Not long after, a woman with long black hair and looking very similar to Yongsun opened the door. She looked much older, however, seemed like the same height as the ex-guard, maybe a bit taller by a few centimeters.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you two?" The woman asked. Confused as she wasn't expecting anyone until later into the evening. First looking at the taller woman, she felt as if she had remembered her from somewhere then it finally clicked for her. "Hey, wait a minute. You're the woman I met in the city. The one buying a leather suit, who needed help with her tie."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled. Glad that the woman had also recognized her. "That's me."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember me, Yonghee?" Yongsun asked.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest sister changed her gaze and looked at the ex-guard. It felt like looking in a mirror, but for a second, she had no idea who this woman could be. Confused how this woman could know her until she noticed the small beauty mark on top of her right eye and then it finally clicked. Suddenly tears started to fall down her face. "Yongsun?" She whispered. The ex guard only smiled and nodded. Knowing her suspicions were correct, the woman pulled her sister into a bear hug. "I thought you were dead!"</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun chuckled lightly as she returned the hug. Tears streaming down her face. "I could say the same to you."</p><p> </p><p>The two pulled away, but Yonghee's hands stayed resting atop her sister's shoulders. "How did you know I was here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just say I bumped into someone who confused me for you, leading me to believe that you were still alive."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that was Hwanwoong. He's really the only person here who knows what I look like, so I'm gonna have to thank him the next time I see him. But enough about that, we have so much to catch up on."</p><p> </p><p>"We really do, but sadly I- " However, before Yongsun could finish her sentence, she, along with her sister, were shoved into Yonghee's room.</p><p> </p><p>"She would love to catch up with you!" Byulyi exclaimed. "Though do remember that we have to go back to the campsite later."</p><p> </p><p>"Moonbyul, what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Giving you a chance to speak to your sister after not being able to for god knows how long. I'll just wait outside, so you have the needed space between you two, and talk about how attractive I am." The vampire spoke and quickly closed the door before hearing any more of Yongsun's protests.</p><p> </p><p>"Byulyi!" The ex-guard yelled, but the door slammed in front of her face before she could give the vampire an earful. Releasing a heavy sigh, she decided to do what Byulyi suggested and turned her gaze back to her sister. "Sorry about her. She has a good heart but can be a bit narcissistic."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to apologize, her heart's in the right place." Yonghee then pulled Yongsun into another hug, which lasted not too long this time. "Also, she has a good reason to be narcissistic, she's very attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"Yonghee!" The ex-guard whined.</p><p> </p><p>"What? She is very attractive, especially in a suit." Yongsun facepalmed at her sister's attraction towards the woman waiting patiently outside the door. Though she couldn't blame her as Byulyi did look very good in a suit. Maybe it was a sister thing. Yonghee noticed a small blush across her sister's face and couldn't help but smirk. "You know I'm right."</p><p> </p><p>"You are okay, but I don't want to talk about her at this moment. I want to talk about us, so tell me why you’re here."</p><p> </p><p>"Talking about your crush on her is a part of our catching up." The eldest sister couldn't help but laugh at the death glare she was receiving from Yongsun. "You're still so easy to read. Good to know that some things haven't changed and I'm here for business. I need to produce a new type of clothing, so I came here for inspiration. Now, as much as I want to know about why you’re here, I want to know more about this Moonbyul first."</p><p> </p><p>The younger Yong whined. "What makes you think I have a crush on her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Easy. You haven't told me you didn't when I said you did, but if you say you don't now, I promise I'll stop." The room became silent for a few minutes as Yongsun didn't say anything but glare at her sister. That however did nothing but make Yonghee laugh even more. "That's all the confirmation I need. Don't worry, I'll stop it at that, but will say that I very much approve."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-guard groaned. "Gosh, I can't believe this is the sister I missed so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, I missed you too." Yonghee laughed. "Now with that taken care of, you care to tell me why you’re here?"</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun was hesitant. Although she rather tell her sister than her finding out for herself and being ashamed, she would rather choose that than see the disappointment in her face when she told her herself. "I can't say it, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine," Yonghee reassured. Seeing that her sister was looking guilty. "We might have some catching up to do, but that doesn’t mean we have to spell everything out. Some things are meant to be a secret."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... but I can say that Moonbyul isn't the only person with me. I have two other people with me, and I think you would love them too."</p><p> </p><p>Yonghee smiled. "Can't wait to meet them someday."</p><p> </p><p>"I do hope we meet again," Yongsun said. Not sure if they would be able to meet again if anything bad happened to her on their little quest.</p><p> </p><p>However, the older woman didn't seem to understand the meaning of what Yongsun meant. "We can meet up in the city. I have a certain someone there I want you to meet."</p><p> </p><p>Uncertain of her future, hearing the possibility of seeing her sister again and meeting this certain someone filled her with motivation. "Sounds like a plan. For now, I think it's best I go. We're in some sort of rush, so I don't want to keep the others waiting, but I promise to sit down and actually catch up on everything once I finish what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine. I'm just really happy to know you're at least alive. Just make sure to stay that way."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-guard smiled and pulled her sister in for one last hug. "Only if you do the same." The two let go and Yongsun left the room. The door closing right behind her. She looked around and immediately noticed that Byulyi was nowhere to be found. Worry started to creep up as this is very uncharacteristic of the vampire to just leave when she said that she would stay.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she walked back to Wheein and Hyejin.” Yongsun thought to herself. She knew that couldn't be the case, but she hoped it was in order to not think the worst.</p><p> </p><p>She then made her way back, but now anxiety and worry washed over her as there was still no sign of Byulyi anywhere. Hyejin and Wheein were concerned when only Yongsun came back, and it didn’t help with worry written all over the older woman’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Byulyi?” Hyejin asked as she made her way to the ex-guard.</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t know. She went to give me and my sister some space and when I came back to where I last saw her, she was gone.” Yongsun’s stomach started to turn. The chance of something terrible happening to Byulyi, filled her with guilt, she wondered if the vampire tried to call out to her, but she simply couldn't hear her. That made her guilt even worse.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin and Wheein took notice of Solar's panic and tried to calm her down. “She’ll come back,” Hyejin reassured. “Yeah.” Wheein agreed. “And we can always look for her, she can’t be too far.” The wolf added. The two tried their best to calm her, but nothing they said seemed to reach her.</p><p> </p><p>Wondering what the two could do to cheer up the older woman, Hyejin finally found a possible solution. “If you have something of hers, I can use my magic to track her.” That seemed to have finally gotten the ex guard's attention as she started to search around her body to find any piece of the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>However, she couldn’t find anything, but she does remember the time Byulyi shoved her. “Do things she touched count?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. It can work, but it won’t be a tracking spell. Probably could see about thirty minutes after the action, but that's about it.” Hyejin answered and Yongsun stood up as she took off her cloak.</p><p> </p><p>“Good enough. I didn’t talk too long with my sister, so it might show what happened. “Yongsun said, calming down a bit as she handed the witch her cloak. “Try the back of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin raised an eyebrow at the ex-guard but didn’t question it with Solar going into full panic mode. She pulled out her book and turned the pages to the needed spell and closed her eyes as she cast the spell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was suddenly in a room where two women were pulling away from each other after a hug. She noticed the two to be Solar and her sister. She then realized the contact was from the sister and not from Byulyi at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finding this pointless, she went to pull herself away from the scene to see Wheein and Solar looking at her in anticipation. She looked down as she shook her head. "It sent me back to when you and your sister hugged, not Byulyi."</p><p> </p><p>"She was on the other side of the door behind me. Couldn't you like open doors or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Only the room, the mark was placed. For me to check the other side, the door would need to be open, since I can't open doors."</p><p> </p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"The spell plays a memory, and the door wasn't open in it, so unless you guys opened a door or were outside, I couldn't check the other side where Byulyi was. I'm sorry. Do you have something else that Byulyi could’ve touched?"</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun thought for a while. Nothing coming to mind until she remembered the time the vampire kissed her hand. Suddenly her face became red as she held out her hand. "Maybe try my hand."</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin was now puzzled as the fear in the older woman's eyes turned into embarrassment. She wasn't however going to say anything about it and held onto the wrist. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She then cast the spell again, and this time she was in a hallway.  Byulyi and Yongsun staring at each other and Hyejin understood very well why the older woman was embarrassed. She felt like she was invading something important and wanted to go back but kept her ground and watched.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"As long as there's no stabbing involved, I'll be fine." The vampire spoke, not long after she called out for Solar. The ex-guard apologized, which made Byulyi tease her and Hyejin really wished she could fast forward memories because she was really uncomfortable watching the two. Thankfully, the vampire reminded them why they were at the hotel for and they were back on track, with Solar knocking on the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sister had a heartfelt reunion that made Hyejin wonder how her sisters were doing. She never wanted to leave them, but Wheein needed someone to be with her. She knew her sisters would be fine, but that doesn't make her wonder any less of their whereabouts. The older Yong suggested a little catch-up and when Solar was trying to deny her that, Byulyi shoved the two into the room and closed the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She then walked to the wall nearby and leaned against it. For a few minutes, nothing happened and Hyejin worried that the spell would be over before she could find the reason. Suddenly Byulyi looked to her left and became very surprised with what she saw, she ran in the opposite direction of where she looked. The vision starting to fade, Hyejin looked over and saw a man in clothes she could only know was part of the king’s men's clothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was put back to the present with Yongsun and Wheein still staring at her in anticipation. She was about to speak of what she saw, but then a voice from behind the two, caught all three women's attention as they turned to look and were surprised to see Byulyi walking towards them. A bright smile on her face, like she wasn't gone at all, and gave all of them, especially Solar a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Byulyi, you're back!” Yongsun said overjoyed as she ran up to Byulyi and wrapped the vampire in an embrace. She didn’t get to return the hug before the older woman pulled away. “What happened to you? I was worried sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, I was busy…pickpocketing some rich asshole.” She lied, hoping that was enough to convince the older woman. Which seemed to work as she got a harsh slap to her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought something bad happened to you and all you were doing was pickpocketing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll make sure to leave a note the next time I runoff.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sighed. Her anger and worries now subsiding with the vampire's return. She looked at the taller woman's cloak to find a few small tears and even a small amount of blood on it. "What happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi noticed as she looked down. "Oh, that? I... got after someone took notice of me, luckily I was able to give them the slip, but tripped on my way here. Though I think they're still looking for me, so I think we should get the heck out of here as fast as possible."</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Yongsun said and turned towards the other two. “Is everything ready for us to depart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure is,” Wheein answered and led her towards the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin stayed back and looked at Byulyi with a confused expression. “Why did you lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch glared at the vampire. “Yes, you did. I saw what happened. You were being chased by one of the king’s men guards, so tell me what really happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire smiled, but instead of giving a proper answer,  only said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m back and that’s all that matters.” She then walked past Hyejin to catch up to Wheesun, who was struggling to put Wheein on one of the horses.</p><p> </p><p>The witch didn’t buy Byulyi’s answer. Something was off with the vampire for some reason, but she didn't why. For now, she decided to keep a close eye on her as she followed suit. Whatever happened when she was being chased must have been the reason for this sudden change and she needed to get to the bottom of this.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Namjoon groaned as he got up. Adjusting his eyes to the bright room he was in. He was pulled into a hug by Seokjin who was crying with happiness. “You finally woke up!” He yelled. The knight smiled and tried to speak but found it difficult with his throat as dry as a desert.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi caught on and went to give him a cup of water. He gulped all the water in the cup and spoke. “How long have I been out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three weeks,” Yoongi answered. “Now tell us how you got into a coma?”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon chuckled. “Straight to the point as always. All I remember was fighting someone after freeing Solar and the three other women and then they threw some dust at me and everything went black.” He tried to remember anything else, but nothing came to mind. “What happened to Solar and the other three?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were able to escape the city if that's what you're wondering,” Jin answered as he finally released Namjoon from his hug. The knight sighed in relief to hear about that. He looked around his room, to find it small with only his bed, two chairs, and a drawer filling in the emptiness. “Were the others too busy working to come visit?”</p><p> </p><p>Both the baker and bartender looked at each other before answering. “Yeah, they're a bit busy trying to capture the four women,” Yoongi answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jungkook, Eric, Taehyung, Jimin, and Daeho went to recapture Solar and her friends,” Jin added.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit." Namjoon cursed as he laid back down on his bed. Hopefully, the four are able to evade capture, or Jimin and the others are able to figure out that they were after the wrong people.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door, captured the three's attention as they turned their gaze at the door. Entering through the door, stood the king of the kingdom. "I see you're awake now." He spoke. He then turned his gaze at Yoongi and Jin who immediately bowed and gave their respects. "Sorry to ask of this, I know you three are very close and he just woke up, but may I have some privacy to talk to my first in command?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, sir," Seokjin spoke. He gave Namjoon a worried look, but with the knight giving him the okay, the two left.</p><p> </p><p>The king watched as the door closed and soon turned his gaze back to Namjoon. "Now unless you want to fill the four women's spot on the guillotine instead, you better tell me what you remember."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who's back :D</p><p>Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back now and writing you guys this beautiful mess I call my au fic. Thank you for waiting.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys are doing well and are safe.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you didn't know, Enzo and Jungho are oc characters as I didn't want any idols to be the main villain in this story and other reasons for Jungho. Except, you might question later in my story why I made a group the way they are and I promise you they aren't technically bad, they're just doing their jobs.</p>
<p>If you guys know my other fic, I promise you that I'm still writing it and haven't given up on it. I just felt like making this one, so don't worry. I'll finish that one soon. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying your quarantine and hope you all are safe. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>